Seducing a Model
by SparkleGlitterBreathe
Summary: Ginny's got a rich, luxurious life going for her, and then Malfoy becomes her bodyguard. Will she have to let go of what would have never worked anyway to see what could? DG PG13
1. MillionGalleon Baby

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter One // Million-Galleon Baby**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

A loud knock thundered at the door. Ginny groaned, irritated, and slammed the lipstick down, "One second!"

She stood swiftly and flung her silk robe around her shoulders, walking toward the new mahogany, polished door to her spacious flat. Looking through the windows on the sides of the door, she saw her personal assistant and stylist waiting patiently outside. The tall redhead threw the door open and looked at them, eyebrows raised.

Ali and Gabriella grinned and began talking incoherently at the same time. Ginny put a hand up, closed her eyes, turned around, and stalked off. She heard them following her, their voices carrying through all three floors of Ginny's huge flat, and sighed. Another long, long day.

Two years ago, no one would have imagined how much Ginny's life would change. Back then, all it was about was moving on after the war and rebuilding their lives. Now, it was about Ginny finding some alone time.

She still clearly remembered that early April night as she was sitting outside in the park, watching the lake move slowly, when a short woman approached her and introduced herself as a manager of a wizarding modeling agency. Things took off quickly from there: Ginny began doing ads, short commercials on the wizarding wireless, and soon began doing real fashion shows for muggles and wizards alike.

As Ginny appraised herself in the mirror, she couldn't really see it, what the world saw. In her reflection, the only things worth recognition to her were her thin long legs and her fiery red hair. Oh, and she was tall. Not the icky kind of tall that made one look deformed, but the pretty kind of tall, which made Ginny look elegant.

Pretty soon, the two women entered her lavish bedroom and began dressing her. Ginny had an event to attend that day with the presidents of a few modeling agencies from around the world and two interviews in the afternoon.

Ali, her manager, began reading off her schedule for the day as Gabby transferred a few of Ginny's clothes from her closet to her bed.

Ginny approached the outfits. She looked at the one with the green shirt first, because it caught her attention quicker. The shirt was button-up, with thin white stripes. The matching miniskirt was denim, with lace at the bottom. Gabby also put brown leather boots beside it with very high heels. Giving a small _hmm_, Ginny moved to the next outfit, which was composed of a white tank top inside of a black, silk, see-through shirt, black capris, and high heels with silver straps going around the ankles.

The next one was a boring sundress under a denim jacket and flip-flops. Without a second thought, Ginny put on the second one, which, in her opinion, looked more sophisticated than the other two. As soon as she was done, Gabby pulled her hair in a messy bun and put a thin white hair band on to keep Ginny's bangs from falling into her face.

Ginny stood, glanced at the mirror and turned to the girls, "Thanks so much. I've been very short-tempered with you lately and I apologize. It's just these damned events! They tire me out so much - I can't even describe it! I swear, once I get that long-awaited vacation, I'll be much easier to deal with."

Ali spoke, "Oh, it's quite alright, we've seen how exhausting these things can be."

Gabby nodded, "Of course, you know we understand, Ginny."

Ali smiled through her black-rimmed glasses, "You look beautiful, Ginny. More beautiful than the world's richest supermodel!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling. The previous week, it had been announced in the paper that Ginny had become the world's highest-paid model over two weeks' time. Ginny still couldn't comprehend how fast everything had happened for her. Just two years ago, she had been at the Burrow, preparing for an audition with her mum, and now! Now, she had personal assistants, stylists, a flat, bodyguards, and two million Galleons in her vault at Gringotts.

Ginny hugged each of the girls, said goodbye, and exited the flat. As she hurried through the busy streets of London, she couldn't help but notice the numerous posters of herself that were thrown all over every wall, bus, and banner. She grinned as Davie, her burly bodyguard, swerved her out of a desperate fanatic's reach.

More than five photographers approached her, snapping numerous shots, and even more stood and captured her from afar. She busily looked through her small clutch purse as she hung onto Davie's arm.

Approaching the old ministry building, she attempted to move past a group of fans and failed. They attacked her with pictures and pens, some with quills. She smiled widely and signed a few of them. Then, she hurriedly pushed the doors open and rushed in.

&&&&&&&

"Miss Weasley, do you have any thoughts you'd like to voice on this business?" Lester Huitt asked her over the table.

She shook her head, "No."

She smiled inwardly at how professional Les was being. They had been dating for a few months now, on the sly, and by watching him interact with her now, you wouldn't be able to guess they were together. She allowed her eyes to linger on him for a moment before turning to the cofounder of Masters Models Inc., Maria Bunton. The woman was tall, taller than Ginny, and she was very pretty. She wore a simple black blouse and dark blue jeans. Her naturally soft, blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and her smooth skin didn't have a single blemish.

Ginny watched as the woman listed off new operations going on internationally, and then turned back to the other side of the table, watching Liam Chester and Lester discuss how best to transport her, Ginny, to all the different countries where she had to model.

Once they made a final decision, the meeting was dismissed and everyone stood and began to leave.

Just as Ginny was about to walk out of the office, she saw a tall, blond man, about the same height as Maria, approach the woman and pull on her cloak. As Maria waved at Ginny before they left, her eyes met a familiar pair of gray ones and she worked hard not to let her jaw drop. Malfoy watched her for a moment before his eyes fell back on Miss Bunton, and Ginny saw him smile and kiss the beautiful blonde. She allowed Davie to lead her away as she kept her eyes trained on the beautiful couple near the full-length windows on the other side of the room.

&&&&&&&

Hermione hugged Ginny warmly as she introduced Cody, Luna's fiancé, and Morgan, Harry's current love interest. It had fascinated Ginny back when the war ended that she was taller than Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie, and Percy, but now, she was just about used to people looking up at her when they talked.

Ginny corrected her skirt and orange tie before she moved to the kitchen, where her mother was bustling about, making food of all sorts.

As soon as she spotted her daughter, she rushed forward, embracing her tightly, "Ginny dear! How have you been?"

Ginny shrugged, "Oh, I'm fine so far. So many things to get done, though!"

Molly nodded, returning to her cooking, "Oh, I can imagine! I am still not used to seeing your face all over the city, beautiful as it is… "

Ginny smirked. Of course her mum would say she's beautiful. After all, she _is_ her _mum_. They talked for a few more minutes about anything new and extraordinary.

Finally separating from her mum, Ginny walked back out into the noisy living room and sat on the couch, watching her friends and family interact. More than once, she saw either Morgan or Cody or Hillarie, Fred's girlfriend, glance at her strangely, as if they were looking at the Minister of Magic or something. Honestly!

She approached a few chatting groups of friends and indulged in their conversations. At one point, she found herself standing with Cody, Luna, Ron, and Hermione, talking about her own modeling career.

Cody stared at her, "I can't believe you're the Ginny Weasley that I see every day on every cover of every magazine."

Ginny blushed, "Well, I _don't_ believe that. I mean, sure, people know about me, but they still don't know _me_. I'm still a twenty-two-year-old daddy's girl at heart."

Hermione smiled and Ron added, "And she doesn't bother hiding it, either. By the way, where is Dad?"

They looked around, but Arthur Weasley was nowhere in sight. Just before Ginny turned back to the conversation, her eyes caught the front door opening, revealing her father walking in with … whom else? Malfoy.

Ginny pulled Hermione away toward a corner of the room, "What is he doing here?"

Hermione glanced behind her, seeing the very brightly smiling Malfoy, and turned back to Ginny, "Oh, well, while you were gone to Italy, see, Malfoy was hired by your father to work right below him. Pretty soon, your father took a liking to him, and … they sort of … became colleagues, you could say. Everyone here has made peace with him, other than Ron, of course. And Harry. He's just not that bad anymore, surprisingly enough. I should introduce you two – "

And before Ginny could protest, Hermione had dragged her off toward Malfoy. The blond looked at Hermione as they approached and then let his eyes travel to Ginny.

Ginny took him in as they approached him. His longish blond hair fell into his eyes in thin strands, and his gray eyes were almost silver, glittering in the light. Overall, Ginny was impressed. He was taller than everyone in the house, with the exception of Ron and Bill. And his face was a whole lot friendlier than she remembered during her school years.

When they finally stopped in front of him, the redhead had no choice but to smile at him while Hermione said, "Hey, Malfoy. You remember Ginny, right?"

He looked at her, letting his eyes travel over her face interestedly, and murmured, "Not exactly. Although I do remember a little Weasley running around the Hogwarts corridors, back when she used to be, well, little."

Ginny blushed, extending her hand toward him, "Nice to meet you again."

His larger, longer hand took hers and he nodded, "You too."

Then, he turned to Hermione, "And how is everything at the hospital?"

She smiled, "Oh, it's fine and dandy. We've had a few more workers hired this week and Joanna Stanton quit, due to her long … long pregnancy," she snorted here, along with Malfoy. "But overall, it's been a good month. Are you coming to visit soon? Our wards need some more protection charms."

Malfoy nodded, "Arthur gave me a free week to catch up on some things, so I will probably be by on Wednesday."

"Good. I'll see you then?"

He nodded at her and she scurried off, leaving Ginny standing there, with her jaw hanging. She blushed and looked up at Malfoy, "Right. Um, how about we get some seats. Mum's about ready to feed us, I think."

They began walking and Malfoy put his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo bottoms. He looked at her a moment and said, "How is it that you became a model so fast? I never would have pegged you as the runway type of girl."

"Well," Ginny started, sipping some of her pumpkin juice, "I wouldn't have pegged you as the ministry type of guy."

He smiled, "Fine, you've got me there. But were you really that surprised after I stayed with your family in a hide out period?"

"No, I guess. What is so surprising about me being a model? With my height, it can be fully expected."

Malfoy chuckled and sat down on one of the chairs to the left of Molly, with Ginny occupying the one next to him. Once everyone settled in and Molly began bringing out dishes, he continued, "Not really. I would have been less surprised if you had become a healer, like Granger. Not that I don't admire your success, because you really have accomplished a lot in, what was it, two years?"

Ginny made a noise of concurrence as she bit into a small carrot. Once she finished chewing, she muttered, "These are old," and threw it onto her plate.

Malfoy grinned at her quite expected manners and allowed himself to pile his plate with food. Ginny watched and listened in to others' conversations casually, adding something once in a while. After a while, conversation quieted down as people began to eat silently. Finally, she said, "I have a little bit of news."

By this time, most of the table had looked up, which was a lot of people. Her dad had had to get quite a long and sturdy table, because there were more than fifteen people seated, including Ginny, Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Morgan, Cody, Fred's girlfriend Hillarie, George's fiancée Destiny, Professor Lupin, Tonks, and Ginny's parents. Oh, and Lester was coming, too.

She met their eyes and cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable under everyone's gaze, no matter the fact that thousands of people saw her monthly at fashion events.

She carefully put her fork down and chose her words slowly. "I have been offered by my consultants and bosses to become the face of seven new brands from the United States and South America. But – "

Her twin brothers interrupted, "Whoo!! That's _rich_, Ginny! – "

"How much are they paying you?"

Ginny went on like nothing had been said, "But I will have to leave home for five months to help prepare all the shows they will have to put on to introduce me as their new face. That means – "

Her father spoke here, "Where will you be going?"

Ginny looked down and then at him, "Brazil for three months, and Los Angeles for two."

Molly asked, "When would you have to leave? Can any of us come with you?"

Ginny stared at her plate, "Probably in mid-January, so that I can start walking in the summer. I don't think anyone can come with me, unless you come separately, but you won't see me very much anyway. I already sealed the deal, but I wanted to tell you as soon as possible."

Ron and Harry nodded and went back to their food; Hermione's eyes darted to Molly, who, along with Arthur, was looking at Ginny silently; Bill and Charlie were looking at each other; Fred and George simply shrugged and looked down; Lupin and Tonks watched the table; and the three girlfriends and Cody were looking at each other, clueless. Malfoy was simply looking at his plate, which made her a bit more relaxed.

Fortunately, at this moment came a knock on the door, and everyone looked to see Lester enter. Molly and Arthur greeted him properly and he got seated beside Ginny, between her and Ron. He gave her a quick, sweet kiss, and looked around, seeing everyone watching Ginny quietly.

She blushed and said, "I thought you all would be a little bit more enthusiastic."

Lester raised his eyebrows, but Molly rushed, "Oh, of course we're happy for you, dear, but … it's five months away from home, and we won't see you – "

As Lester's face took a look of understanding, Ginny interrupted, "Mum, it's not like I haven't done this before. I left for three months to Italy and for two months to Germany. And I will get to see you if I need to. I would like it if everyone just accepted the fact that this is my career now, and if I want to succeed, I need my family's support."

There was a moment of dead silence after this, and Lester spoke next.

"If it would be more comforting, Molly, I could get you a ticket to go with her. It's just that she'll be too busy with the runway for you to be able to see her much, and it would be a bit fruitless."

Molly shook her head, "Oh, it's not that, it's just that Ginny has just gotten started with this – are you really so sure you want to be away from family for so long?"

Ginny smacked her knee with her hand, "Mum! I will be just _fine_ without you there! In fact, I'd like to see what it would be like to be there without an overbearing, overprotective family breathing down my neck!"

Her father protested, "Ginny!"

His daughter pursed her lips and grabbed Lester's hand. He squeezed it discreetly, signaling for her to calm down.

Molly glared at her daughter and said, "We want what's best for you, Ginny."

Hermione spoke, "On the other hand, Mrs. Weasley, maybe this will be a good experience for Ginny. She'll learn to be on her own for a while, away from her family, and she'll make new friends. Maybe this is the best thing to do."

Molly didn't look at her. She only turned back to Arthur and said, "We will discuss this later tonight, Ginny. For now, let's finish our meal. In peace."

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Ginny pushed her chair away from the table and went upstairs. Molly was about to call after her, but Lester said, "I'll go talk to her."

He followed her to her room and closed the door behind him. She was sitting on the small window seat, her chin on her knees. He sat beside her, sighing.

She muttered, "They can't control my life forever."

He agreed, "No, they can't. But you know, Ginny, they're your parents, and you can't stop them from worrying about you while you're away for just less than half a year, outside of the country. They love you."

She murmured, "I know. But they can be … so overprotective sometimes, I get tired of them."

"I know," he smiled. "You've told me."

She laughed, "I have, haven't I? Well, that's because you're amazing and you listen and I love you."

She rubbed her thumb on his clean-shaven cheek and smiled. He kissed her then, sweetly at first and then pressing his tongue against her lips passionately. She smiled and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Finally, they stopped, breathing heavily, and Les said, "Is that a sign of what's to come later?"

Ginny chuckled, nodding, and pulled him back to her.

He pulled away just a few centimeters from her lips and murmured, "Come downstairs with me."

She scrunched up her face, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to go by myself. Your brothers still scare me a bit."

Laughing, Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

&&&&&&&

"Ginny, get dressed! You have ten minutes until you have to go on!" someone called loudly to her place near the clothes rack.

She pulled on the pink tank top with silver chains drawn on it and the small, white shorts that ended just at her thighs. It showed off her legs nicely, which, thankfully, didn't have as many freckles as her arms, and her midriff showed quite a bit. She pulled on the white sandals with long heels and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

The assigned stylist quickly brushed some more foundation onto her cheeks and a bit of blush. She sprayed some strange-smelling stuff onto her hair and Ginny asked, "Why not just use a wand?"

The woman huffed, "It takes too long."

Ginny smiled at the irony of the statement and shrugged. Finally, she stood at the end of the line near the steps. As Gisele strutted down the stairs on the other side, Patty, who was two girls in front of Ginny, stepped up and began walking. Ginny corrected her hair again and put her hands in the shorts pockets.

Her turn finally came and she stepped up on the runway, making sure to swing her hips as necessary and keep the oversized sunglasses from falling off of her head. As she passed the middle, she noticed Lester looking at her intensely and grinned to herself. He told her many times how much he liked that outfit, usually by creating many innuendos that suggested what he would have liked to do with it.

But a pale blond head near her boyfriend caught her eye, although she didn't look, and she was shocked that Malfoy would come to see her.

She stopped at the end of the walk. Turned to one side with a hand on her hip, then turned to the other side. Finally, she began walking back.

As she passed the two men, she let a small smirk grace her features and her eyes fell on them for a fraction of a second.

At the end of the show, at the after party, Ginny met Les in a barely-there minidress and sexy black heels. He whistled when he saw her and she grinned, giving him a hug.

Making sure to stay camera-clean, they didn't kiss or stand too close when people approached them. Pretty soon, she saw Malfoy walk over to their table with Maria, whom Ginny was certain she hadn't seen earlier. The blond pair greeted them cheerfully and Ginny gestured for them to have a seat.

They sat across from her and Lester, with Malfoy saying, "How many outfits did you have to change into?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, "About fifteen. With different makeup every time!"

Her companions laughed and Maria casually said, "I wasn't planning on coming tonight, since I had an important meeting, but I forgot to ask you over the phone last night how your parents took the news?"

Ginny looked to the side at her friends near the bar, "Oh, it was alright in general. I went crazy, but Les here sort of walked me through it. They told me I could go if I wrote to them every night."

Maria smiled, "Well, that's good. You remember Lorne from managing on the second floor?"

Ginny nodded, sipping her butterbeer.

Maria went on, "Well, he notified me that not only will you get paid the decided salary, but the runway owners might allow you to compete with Gisele, Adriana, and Liese for fifteen thousand Galleons. But that will take place in Japan. If you choose to go or not is your decision, as is telling your parents. But I thought you'd like to know about it, because fifteen thousand is … quite a lot of money, nearly as much as you'll be earning for three nights of runway."

Ginny's jaw dropped as Maria spoke, "Are you kidding me? I am _so_ not telling my parents! I'd love to do that! Will that be toward the end of the season?"

Maria nodded, "Indeed, it will be in the beginning of August."

Ginny laughed, "That's amazing! Will you give me the guidelines for the thing sometime?"

The older woman nodded, "I wish I had become a model."

Malfoy smirked, "I don't," and nuzzled her neck.

Ginny watched this public interaction with interest and almost "aww"ed when Maria wrapped a hand around his cheek and leaned into him.

Lester poked her knee with his under the table and caught her eye. She winked at him and said to Maria, "Why didn't you? You really could have been great – you still could."

The blonde looked sadly at her empty glass and said, "I had a paralyzed leg for nearly four years because I had fallen off the stage when I was seventeen. I had to learn how to walk all over again, and it was just too complicated. But I would have loved to do it."

Malfoy didn't look at all surprised by the words, so Ginny figured the two were pretty close by now, about as close as she and Lester were, perhaps. Raising one eyebrow, Ginny said, "That's terrible that it happened to you. I'm sorry. It's never too late, you know."

She gestured to a waiter for another round of butterbeers.

Maria shrugged, "Oh, I just don't have time to get into it all over again. I like my job right now, so I'm content to stay where I am."

Malfoy glanced at Ginny, "When was it you started modeling?"

She reflexively answered, "Just more than two years ago. This short woman came up to me at a park and said, 'You should model.' I just went, 'Indeed?' And then she gave me her number and business card and walked off. But then I sort of became interested and tried it. I got my first audition immediately, because of my hair and legs, they said. I didn't really care, I was just trying things, testing the waters. Now, I am right here."

Malfoy nodded, "Interesting. How quickly everything happened for you, then."

Ginny nodded proudly, "Thanks to my gorgeous legs," and stuck one out to the side. It would have been fine and dandy, but she hadn't anticipated a waiter walking by, so she was shocked when one doubled over and fell over her leg, dropping his plates and glasses.

The other three erupted in laughter, but Ginny rushed to the young boy, who seemed to have been hit rather painfully in some sensitive places, and she pulled him up by his arms slowly, "I'm so very sorry! I didn't see you! I am so sorry!"

He nodded quickly and limped away. Ginny put a hand over her mouth and laughed, "That wasn't supposed to happen. And had you three not been so absolutely drunk, you would have helped him up, too."

Lester grinned, "Oh, you _handled_ him just fine by yourself, Ginny."

This caused more chuckles from Maria and Malfoy, but Ginny flushed deeply and set herself heavily into her seat. Putting her chin into her hand, she pouted, "Now I feel bad."

Malfoy smirked, "You should. You hurt him."

Ginny made a face and took Lester's glass, taking a huge gulp of the alcohol. Once she actually tasted the drink, her face scrunched up painfully and she said, "What the hell is that, Lester?"

The man shook his brown hair out of his eyes and smiled, "Vodka."

"…"

"It's a muggle drink, Ginny. Never heard of it?"

"Never."

"Good."

Ginny blew a raspberry at him and took another gulp. Her tall boyfriend protested, "Hey! Don't get drunk! Someone has to drive us home tonight!"

Ginny slapped his arm playfully and the looked over at Maria, "I'm sorry. We should head home. I'll see you tomorrow, correct?"

Maria nodded, "You will."

With that, Ginny grabbed Lester's hand and led him to her million-Galleon Mercedes.


	2. Loving Lester

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Two // Loving Lester**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

Ginny turned around as she heard someone clearing his throat behind her. She'd just come out of a late-night meeting, and her office had already been locked up at nine, so she was searching for her keys. As she was about to insert one into the keyhole, someone exited the stairs corridor behind her.

She smiled as she saw Malfoy, with a huge bouquet of lilies in his hands. He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Hello. Have you seen Maria?"

Ginny shook her head quickly, turning back to the door. She unlocked the door and turned back around to face him, "Where's she supposed to be?"

Malfoy shrugged, '"Not really sure. She's got so many meetings every day, I've decided to stop trying to keep track."

Ginny grinned, "Yes, she must be exhausted. What time is it, eleven?"

Malfoy shrugged again, "Don't know. She told me this morning she'd be coming by to see you in the evening, so I thought she'd be here in your office. Well, I guess it'll have to wait. I'll go ahead and head home."

Ginny nodded, "Alright. See you around."

"Yeah."

With one last glance at her, Malfoy walked back down the stairs to the first floor.

Ginny laid her stack of papers down on her desk and grabbed the phone. Awkwardly pressing the buttons, she dialed Lester's number at his office.

"Hullo?"

"Les? Hey, I'm heading home right now, alright?"

After a few seconds of hearing a woman's voice in the distance and then it being quickly cut off, Ginny heard him mutter, "Stupid woman … sorry, Gin, what were you saying?"

"I said I'm heading home, Les. Who was that?"

A pause. Then Les cleared his throat, "One of my secretaries. Look, hey, the connection's real bad, Gin. I'll see you home tonight, alright?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed, but she replied, "Right. See you then."

Before exiting the office, Ginny made sure to write a note to herself – "Call Les – more than once."

She didn't bother locking the door after herself.

&&&&&&&

Ginny silently watched as her parents talked with Les in the corner. Les was smiling, animatedly explaining something to them, and they were watching him, engrossed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked toward them.

"… wouldn't want her to know, but she may have heard – "

"Ginny!" her mother cut him off. "Why aren't you eating anything?"

Ginny looked around her, at Hermione and Ron canoodling on the couch, and Harry was looking at magazines with Morgan.

"There _is_ no food to eat, Mum."

Molly's eyes widened, "Oh, dear me, that's odd. I thought I'd put out the dishes long ago. Perhaps I forgot … " she mumbled as she wandered back to the kitchen.

Ginny looked at Arthur, "Hey, Dad, I haven't gotten to talk to you much lately, have I?"

"That's true, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Ginny shrugged a shoulder. "What's new at the ministry?"

"Oh, it's the same. They've put out yet another election for the position of Minister. I've got less than half of the total votes, but you know me – that's got to be a lot of people, so I'm happy."

Ginny nodded, "That's good."

There was a sudden knock on the door and her Dad made a noise. As she was about to turn to look at him, Les grabbed her arm and said, "Hey, sweetie, can I show you something really quickly?"

Without waiting for a response, he dragged her upstairs to her room, where he shut the door loudly. Ginny looked at him strangely and said, "Have you gone nutters?"

Les grinned and shook his head. He slowly approached her and put his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, penetrating his lips with her tongue. She brushed her fingers through his silky brown locks and sighed into his mouth.

All too soon, Les pulled away and smiled, "If I don't stop now, I never will. But look, stay here and I'll go see if everyone's gone, okay? Maybe we'll be able to enjoy ourselves better." Then he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed, smacking him on the arm.

Lester strode out of the room only to return minutes later with a crestfallen look on his face. She stood up and looked at him worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I think we've gotten ourselves into a little," he paused and swallowed, "circumstance."

Ginny grabbed his hand, "What! What happened?"

Les led her downstairs, "Come look."

Ginny held fast onto his arm and looked around in the darkness, "What happened? Why's it so dark??"

Suddenly, the lights came on, and people sprung out of nowhere, screaming and squealing, and yelling. A little banner raised itself above Ginny's head, reading, "Happy Birthday, Ginny!!"

Open-mouthed with shock, Ginny clapped a hand to her chest as screams still erupted from random areas of the house. Finally, her friends rushed forward, hugging her and congratulating her.

Glowing with joy, Ginny let her eyes travel over her attending friends. She saw her entire family, other than Percy, Hermione, Harry, Morgan, Cody, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean (who winked at her as he met her eyes), Colin, and The Girlfriends, as she liked to call them. The three women stood by their Weasley men quietly. From work, Ginny saw Maria, Michael, her secretary, Jesse, Ginny's schedule-maker, Gabby, and Ali. She hugged the two latter women tightly and laughed.

She looked around the room, spotting the abundance of food that was around and grinned at her mother.

At that precise moment, Ginny saw Malfoy walk in from the kitchen, holding a big cake with little torches on them. Ginny's jaw dropped, "Mum! You finally bought them! I've been wanting those since first year!"

Lester looked at her and laughed, "The torch lights? Why didn't you tell me? We could've gotten them together."

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. I-I guess it's more special when it's with my family – it's sort of been a life-long thing – I've always wanted the torches!! They're _so_ pretty. And they glow so long. They never die out and they all smell differently!"

Les chuckled and hugged her close, kissing her. Before Ginny could make the kiss more intimate, he pulled away and pointed at the cake, which was standing on the long table, waiting for her to blow out the torches.

Ginny slowly approached it, smiling widely. She put both hands beside the cake and smiled. She closed her eyes and let her head fall. Finally, she lifted it and blew out the torches.

Everyone clapped and whistled, and she crossed her arms, laughing. Ron yelled, "What did you wish for, Ginny?"

His sister looked him in the eye and said, "For you not to ask me what I wished for."

He laughed, along with the others, as everyone got situated at the long table. Ginny, of course, sat in the middle, with Les by her side. Surprisingly enough, Malfoy sat on her other side yet again. Feeling oddly out of place, Ginny cleared her throat, "Thanks, you guys, for doing this – is – is that what you guys were talking about earlier in the corner?" Ginny looked at Les.

His defeated grin told her everything. Ginny's eyes watered, "Aww!!" and she flung herself at him, pressing him close to her. His sexy drawl in her ear made her cry even more, "You know why I did this."

She pulled away only far enough to look at him, "No. Why?"

He smiled, "Because it makes you happy. And when you're happy, you go for long, sleepless nights." He smirked.

Ginny flicked his forehead, "You wanker!"

Everyone began asking what had happened and been said, but Ginny shrugged, glaring at her boyfriend, not bothering to conceal her smile.

&&&&&&&

After her surprise party, Ginny sat on her bed at home, in the apartment she and Les shared, and watched as he stripped down to nothing but his loose, maroon pajama pants. He slid inside the covers next to her and she massaged his bare back slowly with her free hand.

The other held a small book of erotic fiction. He read a few lines of the story over her shoulder and snickered, "That's what you've been up to the last few hours?"

"Well, what do you expect, Les? It's not like I've personally experienced it anyhow, right?"

His expression sobered and he said, "It's okay, Gin, I've told you that."

Her face broke into a smile, "Thanks, but that's not what I meant – I just … it's just … _interesting_ to me, you know, if anybody ever really experiences these moments, where their two … souls unite or whatever. Is it just alcohol working on me right now?"

Les nodded, "I think so."

Gin glanced at him, "I'm so glad you're okay with … not going farther with me. I don't think I could handle anymore pressure right now. I'm so lucky I have you."

He gently rubbed her elbow (or as he liked to call it, her "weenus") and said, "Well, I'm lucky to have you. And I'm fine with waiting, Gin. I know you're scared and I know you had planned on waiting until after marriage, and that's fine. I like to think we'll get married soon anyway."

"Let me ask you something – has any other girl you've been with been like this? All scared?"

"Gin, it's fine to be scared! Don't feel bad and stop feeling guilty! And, no, I haven't been with girl who's done what you're doing – because you're one of a kind. You're Gin-Gin. I love you."

Ginny threw her book to the floor and began covering him in kisses.

&&&&&&&

"Mum, I'm leaving in two weeks and you're saying you want me to stay so I can help you persuade Percy to come home? Are you out of your mind?" Ginny exclaimed over the floo.

Molly Weasley didn't seem bothered. She shrugged, "Look, Ginny, dear, you still have eight days left and you know this might be our only chance to retrieve Percy! Please understand!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Mum, you're crazy. I won't let you influence me into having a hectic week. This trip is very important to me and I need as much time as I can get. Now, _you_ be understanding and let me get some sleep. I have to fly! By muggle plane!! Do you think I'm having the time of my life around here?? Go visit Percy on your own – I simply do not have the time. Bye, Mum, I have to go."

And with that, she broke their floo connection and brushed her hands off.

Ginny stood, looking at Les right behind her, who held his arms out wide. She approached him slowly, wrapping him in her own warm embrace and kissing him slowly.

He whispered into her mouth, "I'll miss you, Ginny. Write to me everyday."

Ginny smiled against his lips, "I will. You better answer every each one of my letters."

"Oh, I will. You'd better tell that Malfoy guy he's going to take care of you properly, or he'll have hell to pay from me – and your six brothers. Or five, rather. I dunno."

Ginny pulled away, keeping her arms around him, "I will. I have to go, though, Maria needs me."

Lester nodded, "Alright. I'll see you in seven days."

Ginny nodded sadly, "That's the longest we'll be apart in what, three years?"

Lester grinned, "That doesn't surprise me. Why would I want to be apart from someone as pretty as you?"

Ginny blushed, "Hey, I really have to go, Les. I love you. Stay in touch. Bye!!"

Finally dropping her powder into the fireplace, she flooed to her office.

&&&&&&&

"I'm telling you, Malfoy, one peep out of you about my fear of heights, and you're a dead man – there'll be six Weasley men waiting for you back home. And Harry. And Lester. So shut it," Ginny muttered as she buckled herself in. Then, her eyes catching the window, she whimpered.

Just her luck. She had the window seat, where she could gaze out at the amazing view of land that's millions of kilometers away, which could come to contact with the plane at any given moment and kill her. Malfoy, however, got the aisle seat. Lucky bastard.

Ginny sniffed and pulled out a piece of parchment, deciding to begin her letter to Lester. Malfoy smirked at her and watched the people filling up the other first class seats slowly, before drawling, "It's not my fault I was hired for this job, Weasley. I practically _have_ to sit here. Just like I _have_ to protect you with my life. Yeah, I'm not happy about it either."

Ginny sniffed some more and went back to writing.

Soon, the coach customers began filtering through the aisles, every once in a while, one of them hitting Malfoy with a bag or stray suitcase.

Ginny stifled her grin and continued writing. When she had a page-long letter written, she put down the quill and rolled the parchment up, tying it with a pretty piece of ribbon.

She stuffed the roll into her carry-on bag and sat back, looking out the window, watching the little men outside making little signs with their arms and whistling their little whistles, oblivious to the many tragic, freaky scenarios filling up Ginny's mind.

In a few minutes, the plane prepared for lift-off.

&&&&&&&

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently experiencing some unexpected wind turbulence. We are trying to avoid any problems with the wind, and it will take an estimated ten minutes to leave this air front. Please stay seated and keep the seat belt on until the sign is turned off. Thank you."

Ginny whimpered a little. So, fine, she didn't feel the plane shaking, but if the pilots were worried, then it must have been important.

Unknowingly, she grabbed Malfoy's hand and dug her fingernails into the back of his hand. Given that she'd just gotten a manicure, Malfoy was in a lot of pain.

He grunted and shifted her fingers a little, allowing some blood to circulate into his fingertips.

Ginny's eyes darted to him and she bit her lip. He looked at her and hopelessly rolled his eyes, "Come on, Weasley, you can't feel it. There's nothing there. Get over yourself!"

"Hey!" she squealed, despite herself. "Did I not warn you? That's eight men, Malfoy! Eight men!"

He smirked, "Oh, I'm shaking. Listen to me. I've flown before. More than once. They always take precautions, but nothing happens. Alright? Nothing happens. Now get your bony ass to stop quivering and eat those crackers." He nodded toward the little snack lying beside her.

She let go of his hand hesitantly. He began massaging it, and she opened the bag hurriedly. So hurriedly, in fact, that she spilled the entire contents on Malfoy. He froze, closing his eyes briefly. Then, he glared at her as he dusted himself off. Ginny snorted and turned back to the closed window. She's closed it mid-lift-off, because the sight was just too frightening for her.

Malfoy had sneered, but hadn't commented. That's the way it had been the rest of the flight, until the announcement had been made. Ginny turned back to him, seeing his hand nearly shaking with restraint – he was trying _very_ hard not to reach for his wand.

Ginny smiled weakly. Suddenly, the plane made a violent jerk, and Ginny grabbed the quivering hand. Malfoy groaned in hopelessness and put his free hand over his eyes, letting his head fall back.

Ginny whimpered and closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&

Next thing she knew, Ginny was being woken up by Malfoy, who was whispering, "Weasley, we're landing."

Ginny's eyes popped open at the words and she sleepily asked, "What? We are? When?"

Malfoy pointed up, which was the moment Ginny finally heard the announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in the following fifteen minutes. Please stay seated and make sure your seat belt is fastened. Keep all belongings away from the aisle, please. Thank you."

Ginny yawned, re-fastening her seat belt, when her eyes widened.

"Malfoy, was I sleeping in your lap?"

He froze. He blinked, then replied, "Not really."

"Not really? What the hell's that supposed to mean??"

He shifted, "Well, your hand was sort of thrown over my legs, but your head was on my arm."

"Why didn't you move me!"

Malfoy shrugged, "Because! I tried! You kept coming back!"

Despite herself, Ginny snorted. Then, she began laughing. After fifteen minutes, when they were already at the gate, she was still sitting, doubled over, laughing.

Malfoy finally had to mutter a spell, and, using wandless magic, had broken off her little laughing session. He pulled her up by the arm and dragged her off of the plane.

Once they were inside the building, Ginny smacked his arm, motioning for him to take off the silencing charm. He reluctantly complied, making a show of contemplating the idea. Ginny finally threw her fist back threateningly and pursed her lips, and he lifted the spell.

"You self-righteous prick! At what point in time did I say it was allowed to put spells on me that rob me of my rights as a human? I didn't even do anything to you!"

Malfoy snapped, "Be quiet Weasley, we don't have time for this. You were laughing for the last twenty minutes. Time to stop. Now walk. No, you imbecile," he muttered, pulling her in the other direction, "The exit is _this_ way."

Ginny made a face and followed him out to the shuttles.

&&&&&&&

"Oh, Ginny! You look marvelous! And after seven hours in the air, I have to congratulate you – you really are a model! Looking beautiful all the time," Matthew Henry gushed once Ginny reached the salon.

She and Malfoy had only just reached the hotel room when she'd insisted that she needed to visit a salon. So he'd complied, following her downstairs to the colorful salon Matthew owned.

Mattie had worked in London with her, and he'd helped her prepare for many runways, so she was pretty close to the man.

She was animatedly discussing hair-dos with the man when a deep voice rumbled in her ear, "He's gay, isn't he?"

Ginny turned around, contempt written all over her face, "And?"

Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, just stating the obvious."

"Mighty of you."

Malfoy smirked, "Like you could do the same."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back around, continuing her conversation with the short, pink-haired man in front of her.

"I need some clothes. For everyday things. I need a pair of shorts, a couple of tank tops, and a few hair bands. Maybe a sundress and a skirt, too. Maybe one tube tank, as well?"

Mattie's eyes widened as he said, "I've got the perfect place!!"

Next thing she knew, Ginny was being dragged off to Fred Segal. Inside the store, Ginny called, "Now, I don't see any hair bands!"

Malfoy, looking around disgustedly, muttered, "I don't know if I could handle this, after all."

Ginny turned around, making a noise inside her throat, "Look. Malfoy. No one told you to follow me to Fred Segal. No one told you to leave the hotel room. Don't mope around here, complaining, when you don't have to be here in the first place!!"

Malfoy sneered, "Do you really think I'd come unless I had to? I have to come! They made me swear to protect you with my life! I'm your damn bodyguard! And I don't care if you're unhappy about it, that's the way this will be! I'm getting paid more for this than you are for modeling. Now go shop with your little boy-girl buddy and I'll see you when you're done. I'll be sitting right here."

To prove his point, he plopped down onto one of the chairs near the entrance.

However, in a few seconds, Ginny was standing beside him, lifting him out of the seat by his collar. He was staring at her, bewildered, as she ground out, "Never call him that again. Or I'll rip your balls right off of you."

He nodded mutely and she let go, allowing him to right his shirt once more. He stared after her as she went in search of an icee.


	3. Drunk

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Three // Drunk**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

"You done?" Malfoy asked a few hours later, watching a glowing Ginny and a cheerful Matthew exit the store. Ginny was happily sipping her well-earned icee as they approached Matthew's Lamborghini. Of course, Ginny had to sit in the back, and Malfoy had to sit in the front, but Ginny was happy with the arrangement. At least now she could ogle at her clothes in peace.

As they drove down Sunset Boulevard, Ginny sighed contentedly, "Now, I have something to wear!"

Malfoy stared at her through the sideview mirror, "You're kidding, right?"

Ginny shook her head seriously, "No. Honest to Merlin, all I had when we landed was a pair of jeans in my bag and a tee."

Malfoy demanded, "Oh, and what filled up the other cubic meters and meters of that gigantic suitcase?"

Ginny blinked, "My dresses."

"What dresses!!?" Malfoy yelped.

Ginny spoke to him as though to a little child, "The dresses, stupid. You know, the ones I have to wear for the awards ceremonies every week?"

"Why did you drag a hundred dresses to the states when you could have just bought some here? I wouldn't have had to haul your stupid suitcase for seven flights of stairs!!"

Ginny grinned, "Yes, but I liked having you haul my things for seven flights of stairs."

Malfoy sighed and looked out of the window awkwardly. Finally, Mattie dropped the two of them off at the Marriott hotel and Ginny made Malfoy carry the bags to the twentieth floor.

Once inside her room, Ginny quickly showered and changed into her faded blue jeans and a new tank top. She came out to the kitchen area with her long, wavy hair falling down her back in smooth spirals.

Malfoy was sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading a Quidditch magazine.

Grabbing a cup of water, Ginny mumbled, "Aren't those prohibited in muggle places?"

Malfoy nodded absently, sipping his hot, steaming drink. Ginny sat down next to him and began reading the instruction manual for her new "chocolate" cell phone, pressing a few buttons on it now and then. After about thirty-five minutes of fumbling with it, she gave a slow whistle, "Man. The things muggles come up with."

Malfoy looked up, "Quit admiring it like you've never seen one before."

Then, his eyes widened, "You haven't seen one before?"

Ginny shook her head fervently and stuck the phone in his face, blowing a raspberry at him. He looked at her for a second, and Ginny was nervous that he'd say something mean, but then he simply smirked and went back to his magazine.

Shrugging, Ginny stood, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and began dialing Hermione's cell phone number as she padded toward her room in her bunny slippers.

&&&&&&&

"Stop acting so funny! People think you're my date, and you'd do well to act like it for a few hours – you're going to be spending a lot of time with me now, so you'd better get in the habit of treating me like the princess I am," Ginny muttered as she gave him a brilliant smile.

He looked down at her and blinked. Then, he looked away at the numerous cameras that were flashing away at Ginny in her glamorous emerald green dress, and the extremely yummy-looking guy on her arm.

Malfoy had one of his arms bent at the elbow, with Ginny grabbing onto it tightly, as he led her across the red carpet and didn't smile. Ginny even nudged him once, hissing, "Smile, or I'll kick you where it hurts."

But he'd ignored her and simply walked along, with a blank look on his face as he listened to Ginny's groans of frustration.

Finally, once they were inside the building, Ginny let go of his arm and said, "You have been with me for a week and half now. Why is it still so hard for you to be human?"

Malfoy met her eyes, "I am human, Weasley, I just don't feel like gushing about you like all the pathetic muggles do on that ridiculous _carpet_. Honestly, it isn't even a carpet! And you're supposed to be a star!"

Ginny glared at him, "I _am_ a star. Just because it's so hard for you to believe doesn't mean people don't know about me all over the world."

Malfoy said, "Oh, I believe it. I just can't comprehend _why_ they admire you the way they do. What's so special about you? You're as annoying as you were in school. Just richer."

"No, for your information, Malfoy," Ginny hissed, as she led him through the gigantic halls into the auditorium, "I am nice and sweet and caring and generous and crazy and random and I have a short term memory span. But that doesn't mean I'm not lovable! Come on! Les has to see _something_ there, doesn't he?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Like hell he does. Look, can you shut up so we can just get a move on and get this over with? I'm not in the mood for these stupid awards and I'd rather be home, doing nothing, rather than wearing this utterly uncomfortable … _thing_, walking you and your highness into a nearly run-down building. Now tell me that's unreasonable."

Ginny grinned, "That's unreasonable. This way, you get so much publicity! So much fame! And, you should know more about this than anyone, because, according to you,

fame _is_ power. Honestly, how can my father _stand_ you? That's what I want to know."

"One of life's greater mysteries. Now shut it and get a move on."

&&&&&&&

"Malfoy, are you manhandling me?"

He sneered, "Of course not. Just making sure you get home safe and sound." Then, he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her out of the elevator and into her lavish hotel room.

She switched on the light in the main room and turned around, dizzy from all the alcohol she consumed – which was two shots of vodka. Malfoy's silver-gray eyes met hers and she stumbled toward him.

She was surprised at how slowly her body was moving, almost as though through water. She watched with half-closed eyes as her feet scuffed against each other and she plunged down face-first. Somehow, in all the slow motion action she was seeing, Malfoy managed to catch her by the arms and pulled her up against him, steadying her by putting her arm around his shoulders.

She hiccupped and he asked, "Only two shots? You've got to be kidding me. Did anyone add anything into those drinks or anything? You are so out of it, Weasley."

Ginny couldn't formulate a reply, so she just hiccupped again and clung to his lean form tightly. He lifted her up by the knees and carried her into her bedroom, letting her land not so gently on the king-sized bed.

Ginny turned over onto her stomach and looked at him as he stood over her, turning the lights dimmer. Then, he took a look at her and muttered, "What the hell am I supposed to do with you, Weasley?"

Ginny hiccupped again and her eyes closed. She absently felt him pull her shoes off and close the door.

The following morning, Ginny woke up from the sunlight streaming in through her full-length windows and groaned. "Malfoy?"

A soft call came from the direction of the kitchen, and moments later, the blond walked in, leaning on the half-open door. "Did you say something?"

She nodded, "Why do I not have a hangover like all those girls in those books I used to read?"

He stared at her before suppressing a smirk and saying, "Because all you had was two shots. I don't know what happened last night, Weasley, but I don't think you take well to alcohol. Have you had it before?"

Ginny blinked once or twice to clear up her vision and brought a hand through her unruly, but still silky, hair and yawned, "No. That was my first try and I have made up my mind: never again. That was worse than fifteen kilograms of butterbeer – and trust me, I've tried it."

Malfoy smirked full-out and said, "You need to stop partying."

Ginny didn't miss a beat, "You need to stop smirking."

His eyebrows rose, "Oh? And why is that?"

Ginny swung her legs to the floor and stood, "Because it makes you look uglier than you already are."

Malfoy glared at her back as she retreated to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

&&&&&&&

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I can't write as much as I'd like to. My days are so busy right now, and I feel so bad, but I want you to know that I have not forgotten about you. I love you and I miss you. In a few hours, I'm meeting your parents to talk to them about having them come to visit one of your shows. I think you won't be too uncomfortable with that, so I thought I'd just do it._

_There's so much more I'd like to say, Ginny. Like how much I miss you. It's been a month now that you've been gone. I haven't stopped thinking about you. I want to see you sometime. I'll probably come visit on the eighth of next month. March isn't so bad here in London anymore._

_It's still rainy, but the sun is brighter and the days are longer. We all really miss you and I hope you keep writing to me. But hey, I haven't broken my promise, have I? I have replied to each letter you have sent me every day._

_I love you_

_I miss you_

_Please write soon,_

_Les_

_PS – Is Malfoy taking care of you?_

Ginny smiled. Les was the sweetest boyfriend she'd ever had. Sure, there had been Dean – the tall, handsome, sexy, smart boyfriend that everyone was after. Then, there was Neville – the sweet, shy, caring boy that people were all friends with. And, of course, there was Harry, who hadn't let her get closer to him. He'd blocked her out from the start.

After Hogwarts, there had been Jesse, the schedule advisor, who had been the popular, sexy, think-headed boy she'd wanted as a friend. He hadn't been with her for more than two weeks.

Then, she'd met Lester. He'd been everything a guy was supposed to be – charming, smart, successful, gorgeous, unbelievably sexy, and caring. He gave her everything she wanted and asked for nothing back. He was a constant shoulder to cry and to lean on. He was everything for her – for the last three or so years, he'd given her the world.

Tears came to her eyes as Ginny pictured his beautiful, unblemished face, with those dark sea-blue eyes with little specks of gold and brown in them. Then, she remembered his indescribably smooth, brown hair that fell into his eyes in a manner that made her melt inside.

Ginny wanted so badly to see him again, so badly to feel his hands on her again, his sweet, trusting gaze on her face.

Sighing deeply, she was unaware when another tall male slipped into the living room area of the number. She also didn't notice when he sat opposite her and looked at her smiling face with a suspicious look of scrutiny.

She finally heard him when he broke her out of her reverie with, "Daydreaming again, Weasley?"

Ginny started, grasping the chair and staring at him. Malfoy smirked that evil smirk of his and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing back so quickly?"

He looked down at the bag in his hands and said, "It's been thirty minutes. How long did you think I'd be gone?"

Ginny shrugged, standing up and rolling up the precious scroll of parchment, holding it close to her.

Malfoy called after her, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Ginny glanced back at the yummy-looking brownie in the bag and answered, "Try it."

Then, she shuffled to her room in her new fuzzy duck slippers.

&&&&&&&

"Stop twitching and it'll be easier."

"How can I stop twitching?? I want to sneeze so badly that I'm getting a headache."

"Oh, get over it, you baby."

"I am not a baby. Quite the contrary – I am very much mature. More so than you, anyway."

"Malfoy, you're nothing close to mature. Shut up. She's trying to measure the collar," Ginny commanded as she watched Michelle Harding tailoring a suit for another awards ceremony the following week.

Malfoy was being terribly impatient, but Ginny was nearly a perfect doll. Michelle's assistant, Daphne, was currently measuring Ginny's bust, and Ginny was sticking hers out for all it was worth.

After a few minutes, short little Daphne disappeared and Ginny crossed her arms, turning to Malfoy and grumbling, "How hard is it to do _this_?"

Malfoy ignored her and glared at Michelle's hands as they worked next to his groin. She carefully pulled at the zipper, which earned a dignified yelp from the man she was measuring, and looked up, saying, "Relax. I'm only measuring. Honestly, never done this before?"

Malfoy stared at her incredulously, "Not like this, no!"

Ginny stifled a groan and bit the insides of her cheeks, turning the other way and leaning back on one leg.

After a few minutes, he murmured, "Maria never made me do this. You're ridiculous, Weasley."

"No, you're ridiculous, you big baby. You act all high and mighty and you've never even had a suit tailored. Shut your face."

He snorted, "Very mature."

"Oh, would you stop it with the 'mature'? That word is starting to sound weird."

He huffed angrily and stared straight ahead.

Finally, when they were done, they walked out of the shop and Ginny murmured, "That's odd. I can't find my wand."

Malfoy's attention snapped to her, "Did you bring it with you?"

"I can't recall."

"Well," Malfoy said, stopping her mid-step, "You'd better bloody well remember. We might have to go back."

Ginny bit her lip, "Well, I know I had it on me inside the hotel room. But I can't remember if I left it or not."

Malfoy sighed and brought a hand to the back of his head, brushing it through his long, white hair, and muttered, "Oh, you make me want to kill myself. Honestly. Let's go."

Inside the shop, no one was around, Michelle and Daphne having gone to the back rooms to get the robes finished. Malfoy walked around the area and said, "Nothing. It's probably at the hotel."

He led her into the black stretch limo outside and poured himself a drink, saying, "You're a piece of work, Weasley. And a terrible one at that."

When they reached the Marriott, Malfoy tugged her to the room and began searching for her wand, "You see it anywhere?"

Ginny walked into her room, her bathroom, the kitchen, the closets, and called, "No, it's not here."

Malfoy suddenly murmured, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's that?"

Ginny turned to see him pointing to her back pocket. She quickly reached around, her hand coming into contact with a thin, wooden .. wand. Ginny sighed with relief and grabbed it, pulling it to her chest.

Malfoy gave a long, loud groan and put his hands over his face, throwing himself backwards into a recliner and rubbing his eyes.

Ginny blushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't see it at all. Did I give you a scare?"

"Yes, you did, Weasley. Go get some sleep. You need it," he drawled.

Ginny protested, "B – but it's only two in the afternoon!"

He separated his fingers to glare at her from behind his hands, "Just go, Weasley. You're killing me. Go take a nap and we'll talk later. Your next walk in on Saturday, so just go and pig out."

Ginny nodded and walked to her room. She reached for her phone on the table and dialed Les's number. He picked up almost immediately, "Hullo?"

Ginny grinned, "Les, hey."

"Hey, Ginny. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Did you get my last letter?"

"Yes, I did. I actually just got through reading it now. I love you, Ginny."

"Aww. What a charmer. You and your romantic ways."

"Oh, shut up."

Ginny laughed, "I actually wanted to ask you something, Les."

"Yeah?"

"You know that time when I was in London and I called you from the office to say I was coming home?"

"I think so, yeah?"

"Well, I remember hearing a female voice at your end of the line, and then you said something about her being a stupid woman or something."

There was a pause, during which time Ginny chewed her lip.

Finally, Les sighed and said, "Wow, Gin, I can't even remember. I think I was planning your party or something and I was talking to one of your friends over the floo or something. Why?"

Ginny cleared her throat, "Oh, I'm just … got to thinking lately, and I wanted to, you know, clear it up."

"You're worried, aren't you?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Les chuckled, "Oh, I know what happened. You spent a month away from me, and you automatically assumed I'd start cheating on you, so you wanted to make sure I wasn't getting chummy with your friends, right?"

Ginny's jaw dropped, not in denial, but in total shock, "Les, how did you figure that out?"

"Let's just say I have experience in untrusting girls."

Ginny flushed red, "Les, you aren't mad at me, are you? I'm sorry, I just felt so helpless!"

She heard his sing-song laughter on the other end and he said, "Of course not, babe! I'm not mad, I just expected this to happen. We're spending too much time apart, aren't we?"

It wasn't a question. Then, he said, "Oh, you know what, I'm going to go over there and see you next weekend. That ought to do it. I miss you, girl."

Ginny pouted, "Me too!"

Les said, "Well, I've got to go, Gin! I love you. See you next weekend. Keep writing!"

Ginny whispered, "Yeah."

Then, she flipped the phone closed and walked back out to the living room.

"Malfoy, you alive?"

His long form on the couch shifted and he snapped, "What?"

She answered, "Go to your room and get some sleep like a normal person for once. Stop lounging around, you good-for-nothing waste of space."

He sounded offended when he objected, "Hey! I'm your bodyguard!"

"Whole lot of good that's doing for me! I can never get any peace or quiet in the city! Davie was so much better. At least he led me away from groupies. You lead me straight _to_ them, it seems. I miss Davie."

Malfoy snorted as he shuffled to the other room, "He was huge!"

"And you're a waste of skin and bones! Go see if that beauty sleep does you any good. If it does, I'm taking your bed. I need the beauty sleep."

Right before the door closed, she heard him mutter, "No shit, Sherlock."

Pursing her lips, she ignored the comment.


	4. Move On

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Four // Drunk**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Oh, and everybody that reviewed, thanks so much for the support! I haven't been getting around to reading the reviews, but I'll start replying to them pretty soon. Please keep the reviews coming! If you've noticed, I'm attempting to update every two days, but I'm not sure how well that will work out. By about the tenth chapter, you can expect responses from me. Luv you all!_

_Ta-ta._

"Alright, you know what, Malfoy? Shut the hell up."

"What, you don't like hearing about how im_perfect_ your little boyfriend is?"

"Little? Seriously?"

"You're driving off course here, Weasley. The point is, I just told you about some stuff that lad did, and you don't like it. Now, how come you didn't know about this before?"

"Probably because he didn't tell me."

"Oh, _how_ could he not tell you about it? He must be so proud of being an ex-con, right? Oh, and the fact that he served the Dark Lord must be the icing on the cake!" Malfoy drawled angrily.

Ginny turned red as a tomato and glared at him, "Why are you telling me this? Who said I wanted to know? Who said I believe you even a little bit?"

Malfoy swore under his breath, "Because, Weasley, would I lie to you? About this?"

"I think you'd lie to me about anything."

Malfoy watched as she pulled her sweater off and then looked away as she proceeded to remove her tank top. Ginny grabbed an old shirt from her closet and put it on, walking toward Malfoy again, who stood leaning against the doorway.

"Especially about this."

Malfoy stared into her eyes and then looked away, sighing, defeated. "I guess he must have convinced you pretty well of his loyalties."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Get bloody over it. He's a good guy and he's everything I ever wished for."

Malfoy sighed again and turned around, walking out of the room.

Ginny followed him, calling, "Why are you trying to convince me so hard? Do you not want me to be happy with him? You want to ruin my life, on top of everything?"

Malfoy stopped mid-step. "No."

Then, he left the hotel number.

&&&&&&&

"Malfoy! Why are you being so jerky?" Ginny protested as he pulled, pushed, and shoved her through the busy streets of Los Angeles. As a group of admiring teenagers came to view, Malfoy shoved her in the other direction roughly.

He only drawled, "You want a bodyguard, you got one."

Ginny stopped suddenly and stood stubbornly, forcing him to stop trying to push her forward, "Is something wrong here? I thought we were on compromising terms?"

Malfoy brought a hand through his platinum-blond hair and looked around, "Look, we need to get you to that show, alright? Don't make this hard. You're already late."

Ginny's voice rose as she became more frustrated with him, "Then take me by car, for Merlin's sake!"

People around them began staring, and not because Ginny's face was familiar. Ginny blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a nearby store. Inside she grabbed his collar, "You need to stop being an arsehole and act the way you promised you would."

His eyes flashed, "And what way is that?"

"The way one would treat a friend," Ginny spat.

"Oh, alright, Weasley, you got it. But if I say so, I expect you to be understanding and leave me alone. Got it? Now, leave me alone and be understanding."

As he began striding out of the store, Ginny grabbed his arm, "Oh, are you having personal problems? Poor baby!"

Malfoy snarled, "Get off," and broke his arm out of her grasp roughly. Ginny's eyes widened and she followed his out silently, following his long, fast steps.

Once they reached the runway arena, he took her to the make-up artist and left abruptly.

Later, when Ginny asked Hermione over the phone why he did it, the older girl replied, "Ginny, I have no idea, but he is acting sort of like he is … confused. Kind of how Ron was acting a few years ago."

"Hermione, honestly? Confused? What's he have to be confused about? All he has to do is walk around with me, pretend to guard me, and smile at the cameras. What can possibly confuse him about that?"

She heard Hermione sigh at the other end of the line and then say, "Look, Ginny, something must have happened. I remember how you kept telling me he was being an arse. Then, you said when you called a truce and agreed to be nice, he made himself abide by the rules. Now, it's like something changed, I guess, judging by what you say."

"What are you talking about? Nothing changed!"

"Well, I seems like he's having a hard time being nice to you. Have you said anything rude to him lately?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Well, Ginny, he sounds mad at you, or something, and we don't know why – you know what, just ignore him for now. Did you say he's been acting like this for a week now?"

"Yes, about ten days now."

"Right, he'll grow out of it. Forget it and act like you always do – that shouldn't be hard – he's always been an arse. What things has he done that made you get worried?"

Ginny's laughter rang through the line before she said, "Worried? I wouldn't say that. That's a one hundred and fifty percent degree of sugar-coating. And, um, some things he's done are like, he's been pushing me around lately. Physically. It's not hard, like, anything painful, but it's annoying. Also, he's been really distant. You know what? I bet it's Maria!"

"Maria?"

"His girlfriend! She's one of my bosses, and I bet they had a fight!" Ginny's excited mood carried to Hermione.

"Perhaps. Ginny, I wouldn't worry about it, he's _always_ like that. I mean, when he first started working with your dad, he was this rude arse, then, he became nice and started talking to everybody, and two weeks later, he was an arse again. I bet it's like a cycle. He wants to make you think he's nice, then he gets tired of it, then he realizes he's been an arse, and then he's nice again. So, don't even think about it. He's just really complicated."

"Hermione, you like the word arse quite a lot, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. See, I have freedom of speech now!"

"Didn't you always?"

"No. I didn't allow myself to say trashy things. But anyway, this is about you. How are you lately? Isn't Lester coming tomorrow?"

Ginny squealed, "Yes!! I'm so excited! I haven't seen him in so long!! And, don't tell anyone, but Maria saw his last night and said it seemed like he was going to propose to me!"

"Oh, Gin, that's so great! I'm so happy for you! Good luck, I bet you'll be fiancés tomorrow! Call me, okay?"

"Oh, I will! Well, Hermione, I have to go, alright? I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"You too! Bye!"

&&&&&&&

"Oh, Les! I can't believe you're finally here!"

"Oh, me neither. I missed you so damn much!" he hugged her tightly and buried his nose in her hair.

Ginny let go of him reluctantly and turned around, catching Malfoy's eyes. He was lounging lazily on a bench near a magazine stand, watching them give their hellos. He raised his eyebrows and held her gaze.

Ginny's mouth opened and she turned back to Les. Then, she looked back at the blond and called, "Can you wait for us in the car? I think I'll be fine now, with Les. And we have to go do a few things, too. I don't want to drag you around after us."

Malfoy stood swiftly and walked out of the airport.

"What's gotten into him lately?" Ginny muttered.

Les frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ginny looked at him for a minute before replying, "Never mind. Let's go get our coffee."

&&&&&&&

"Weasley, Huitt wants to see you."

Ginny looked up to see Malfoy approach her desk with Les. Les sat down, but Malfoy stood, waiting for her response.

"Um, Les, what are you doing here? I thought you were out getting things?"

"Well, yes, I was. I – I just need to see you for a second."

Ginny sighed. It was already Monday, and Les had come on Saturday. She's expected his proposal, and to her disappointment, it never came. Lester had started acting really distant the first day he'd come, and Ginny felt awkward around him.

She looked to Malfoy and nodded, signaling him to go. She's talked to him about how awkward she felt around her boyfriend (Merlin knows what made her do that) and he'd promised he'd try to take her out of bad situations around him. So he'd stood there, waiting for what she wanted, and left when she said she'd be alright.

Somehow, Ginny felt closer to him – in one day, things changed. He'd become like a really good, trustworthy friend. Now, she couldn't imagine being in LA by herself. It had been Sunday that she'd talked to Malfoy. She'd seen him in the kitchen and sat down, sighing loudly and dropping her head in her arms.

He sat beside her, asking, "Something wrong?"

Ginny spilled her emotions to him that day, and he'd comforted her. Not with words, or with touch, or with sympathy. Just by being there.

As soon as the door closed, Ginny looked at Les, "Hey, what's up?"

Her boyfriend gave her a smile and put his arms on the edge of her desk casually. Then, he said, "I want to talk to you about us."

Ginny's smile faltered. She raised her eyebrows and watched him, waiting for more. He grinned easily and said, "I love you, Ginny. And I don't think we're anywhere near breaking up."

Ginny's heart throbbed in her throat as she watching his grin stretch across his face.

"But I think we both agree on this, Gin: we need a break."

There was a long stretch of silence as Ginny's face fell and she stared at him in bewilderment, "A break?"

"Yeah, Gin. A break. From us."

Ginny watched as his grin wavered and he frowned, "That's – that's not what you thought we should do?"

Ginny glared at him openly and shook her head angrily, "No. No, in fact, you big baboon, I thought we could get bloody _married_! Oh, Merlin. You have no ide – I have to go. No, _you_ have to go. I can't – I can't do this right now. I – "

"Ginny, are you serious? Married? It's only been three years! How – why would you want to get married?" Lester exclaimed.

Ginny looked at him in exasperation and shouted, "Because! We've been together for Merlin knows how long, and we were happy, and I love you! I thought – I thought you loved me, too."

Lester's jaw dropped, "You're crazy, Ginny. I wouldn't. I can't marry you! I love you, but that is impossible! How could we be in such different places?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "I am in the right place! I am in the place I should be right now! I don't know how you got taken to the place you are, because I thought we were _happy!_"

"Ginny, we weren't – "

"We had been dating for three years, Lester! You told me a few months ago that you had gotten over the marriage thing with Milla! Why are you telling me now that this is wrong? How did this hap – "

"Ginny. Please. Think about it. How would it ever work out?"

Ginny looked at him in indescribable shock. It had never occurred to her that Lester could even think they should separate. She had thought everything had been absolutely bloody perfect! Everything _had_ been perfect. What was this nonsense Lester was speaking now?

"I thought it could! I thought everything was rightfully in its place! Why – why, Lester? Why now?"

Lester's blue eyes met her brown ones and he said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, Ginny. There are many things that are just preventing us from being who we were some months ago. Ginny, we barely see each other anymore. We both have our jobs, which are far away from each other. I never work well in long-distance relationships."

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm also nearly eight years older than you. We're in different places in life right now, Ginny, not just this relationship. Your career just took off in a boom. Mine's a calmer, more settled one. I'm looking for a relationship that's got compliance. You're looking for a summer romance that ends with a sexy finale. Well, you know what? The two don't work together well. I'm sorry. I really, really love you, Ginny. But can't you see? This just won't work. I knew from the beginning – right when you left on this trip – that this wouldn't end well. I knew it, I knew it couldn't work."

Ginny burst, "Well, then why the hell did you not talk to me before? Why the hell did you write all those sweet, sickening letters about your love for me, if you _knew it wasn't working out?_ What are you trying to do?"

"I thought it could work, Ginny, I thought we could try! But long-distance is not my thing! You – "

"Bullshit! Don't give me that crap! You and Milla got along pretty well, for being two continents apart! The big-breasts on that woman and her ugly yellow hair were the only things that kept you from filing for a divorce!"

"Ginny, but you – "

"Right, Les. Well, you know what? I don't have a big cleavage and I would _never_ dye my hair any color for you, and if that's the problem you have with our relationship, then there's no problem to begin with! We are over!"

"No, Ginny! That's not the prob – "

"Then what is? Tell me, Lester, because I'm dying to know!!" Ginny yelled.

Lester shouted, "I feel like we're losing each other, Ginny! And we are! We're both spending time with other people! I don't know if I can trust you with other men, by yourself!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What? You don't know if you can _trust_ me? And you were laughing at me about my worries that _you_ might get carried away back home? What the bloody hell is your bloody problem, Lester? I – I don't even know what to do! You know what? We're now officially on a break. We are. And until both of us are ready to be together and work on this relationship, we get time alone. We get – we get some time to think. Now get out."

"Ginny, I'm sorry that you think – "

"Get out!!" Ginny bellowed.

&&&&&&&

"And then, I just told him to get out. It's so hard to believe. Just yesterday morning, we were a happy couple – I had not a worry about anything! Then, he comes and piles this load of bullshit on me at work, and suddenly, everything crumbles!" Ginny cried over the phone the next day.

Hermione's kind voice comforted, "Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, if that's the way he wants to be, then he doesn't deserve you! Please, Ginny, think about it. If he's still that scared of marriage, of being away from you, and of being cheated on, then do you even want this relationship? That's what you need to think about. That's your main priority – after work, that is. Don't let this distract you from doing what needs to be done. He's an arse and you're too good for him. Alright? Now, I have to go, Ron's calling, but please, I need you to think about what I told you – for your own sanity, and Lester's. Bye, love, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ginny snapped her phone closed and turned around. That's when she spotted a tall blond standing in her doorway, a sober look on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ginny attempted to sound mad, but failed. His gray eyes watched her so warily, so carefully, so worriedly, she couldn't make herself snap at him.

He shrugged slightly, shifting away from the wall and uncrossing his arms. He walked a little into the room and looked at her, as if asking her permission to do it. She sat down on her bed and watched him.

"That's not an answer, you know."

He nodded, "I know. What do you want me to say? I heard everything. I heard you crying from my room. And you left the door open, so … what should I say?"

He awkwardly sat down in the place he'd been standing. Ginny watched as he leaned forward, his arms hanging over his bent knees in front of him. "I don't know. What … why did you listen?"

He shrugged and looked away to the floor, "I guess because I wanted to make sure you'd be alright."

"Am I?"

"Are you?"

"You're the bodyguard, aren't you? You tell me."

He sighed deeply and met her eyes, "No, you're not. It's only been a day, hasn't it? You need some time to think. You need time alone. So, I will cancel your appointments for today, I'll go out to some store, walk around, and let you have some space. Sound good?"

Ginny blurted, "No!"

Malfoy had been about to stand up, but he plopped back down, a questioning look in his eyes. "No?"

"I … I don't want to be alone. Could you please stay? You don't have to stay _here_," Ginny motioned around the room, "Just stay in the hotel. Please?"

He seemed to contemplate the idea, but finally nodded. Ginny whispered, "Thanks," and he stood. He retreated toward the doorway, still facing her, and asked, "You want anything to eat?"

Ginny looked at her feet and said, "No, thanks."

He nodded and went to his room.

&&&&&&&

"Malfoy!"

She heard him bounding through the hall. Then, her door opened and his sleepy face looked in. "What?"

"Merlin, what are you doing, sleeping at three in the afternoon?"

He grumbled, "I didn't really get to sleep last night. Look, I need the sleep. What did you want?"

Ginny eyed him amusedly and said, "Would you like to get me a cookie? I don't feel good enough to walk."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips, "Get your bloody cookie yourself, Weasley. I'm going back to my room.

"Hey, well, if I thought you'd be so inattentive, I wouldn't have asked you to stay!"

He shrugged, "Your mistake," before walking out and shutting the door.

A few minutes later, as Ginny was walking from her bathroom, she collapsed on the floor near the bed, crying. The previous day's events came crashing back to her as she wailed, her eyes puffy with tears. She tossed her hair into a messy bun and cried into her arms.

How could everything have gone so completely wrong? Why had Lester stopped loving her? He was supposed to bloody propose to her, not break up with her! She'd known him for three years. They'd been together for one. How was it possible that she'd been so happy with him one day and the next, everything went wrong? Why??

She was so busy sobbing her heart out, she hadn't heard the door open slowly and a man her age dressed in a black shirt and pajama pants walk in.

He sat down beside her, not talking, not touching her, just waiting for her to calm down, as he put a cup of warm milk beside her.

When her wails had subsided to hiccups, she finally heard him moving beside her and jumped, startled. She looked at him from behind long, red eyelashes and puffy eyelids, and said, "What're you doing here?"

He held her eyes, not answering, and pointed to the milk. She grabbed it gratefully and gulped it down quickly.

His eyes widened, "That was fast."

She laughed bitterly, "Years of living with six brothers does that to you."

He smirked and leaned back against the bed, watching her. She was looking at the carpeted floor, breathing heavily though her stuffed nose, and tapping her fingernails on the cup. After a while, a strand of hair fell into her face from the bun, and she pushed it back, setting the cup down, and redoing her hair.

She took the band out of her hair and brushed a few fingers through the strands. Then, she quickly pulled it up tightly and fixed the band back into it, securing it with a final tug.

Ginny cleared her throat and looked at him. "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. You okay?"

"Honestly? No. Not at all. So far from it, actually. How am I ever going to get out of this hole?"

She turned back to the floor and sniffled. Malfoy accio'd a tissue from the bathroom and she took it gratefully, smiling at him.

"Thanks for … "

He raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever it is you're doing."

He gave an appreciative laugh, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know. I can't really call this comforting. Nor can I call it rude. So, I really don't know what to call it. But thanks anyway. At least I have _some_one. I couldn't handle being alone right now. It still – it – it feels so surreal, somehow. Like it couldn't have happened."

He nodded slowly, "I think I know how you feel."

She turned to him abruptly, "You do?"

He sighed, "Yes. Please don't ask me about it. It's a long story."

He braced himself for questions, but none came. He looked at her, and she was watching him silently. "Okay," she breathed.

"Have you gotten the shock out of your system already?"

"I think so. Now what happens?"

He took the cup out of her hands, stood, and walked to the door. "You move on."

_Alright, so let's see how many of you actually pay attention to the author's notes._

_I am letting you guys tell me your reaction to this chapter. Like it or not? If you tell me you don't, I will change my story line. If you like where this is going, I will continue on as planned._

_Okay? So I'm sort of letting you have control over the story right now. But work fast, because, like I said, I update every TWO days._

_Oh, here's the catch – I expect at __LEAST__ five reviews to this chapter to even __consider__ anything you guys suggest. _

_Thx, sweeties. LUVYA._


	5. Love to Dance

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Five // Love to Dance**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_You guys have no idea how surprised I was at reading some of your reviews!! So many of you wrote the same storyline, and I'll "shock" you by telling you that it's __exactly__ what I had in mind! Let's see if this is what you guys had in mind! Now, now, don't get impatient, because if I just did everything in one chapter, it wouldn't be much of a story, so allow the circumstances to unfold, and wait patiently as I have my fun with the puppets! Much love._

"Why are we in a jewelry store?"

"Come on, Malfoy, keep up, will you? This is how _I_ 'move on.'"

He smirked and looked around at all the necklaces and rings, giving a low whistle. "You attempting to buy the store, then?"

"No. Just stuff I need."

"Need? Weasley, there's no question about it: you don't _need_ any of these!"

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

"You have more than enough! Come on, look at yourself! You're wearing, what, four, five rings, a necklace, a pair of earrings, no, two pairs, and that hideous navel ring? Is that not enough to you?"

Ginny looked offended, "Hideous? It's not hideous. It's pretty. I like it. Now, I'll wear it all the time and show it off just to annoy you. What now!"

"Oh really? Well, do that, and I'll lead you straight to all the fan girls and guys and you'll be attacked – trust me on this – at least three times a day."

"Is that a threat?" she taunted, awaiting the usual reply.

She was surprised when he said, "Yes," simply and smirked.

"Well, fine. But I'm going to buy something anyway. I want a ring. And not a green or blue one, I want a diamond. Like something serious, you know? I'm tired of just being a little girl. Help me pick something out," Ginny led him toward the cases.

Malfoy followed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why can't you do this by yourself?"

"I am trying to move on. I can't move on all by myself!"

"Weasley, _clearly_, you've already moved on! Just buy something you like and let's get out of here."

"What? No! It's only been a day! I haven't moved on yet! I need sparkles in order to move on. These are my sparkles."

Malfoy groaned and sat down on a bench.

&&&&&&&

"Hey, I was eating that!" Malfoy protested as Ginny took his plate out from under his nose.

Ginny shrugged, "And I wanted sparkles! Life isn't fair."

Malfoy glared at her, "You're still on that? It's been hours! Won't you just get over it? You bought something!"

Ginny whirled around, "Yeah, but it's green! Green is childish! Emeralds aren't pretty – they're crazy and colorful, but they're not classically beautiful. Like for example, if you were to ask Maria to – I don't know – to marry you, you wouldn't get her a red ring, would you?"

The man opposite her blinked and shook his head, "I suppose not."

"Do you ever even buy her anything? Why didn't you get anything for her in that jewelry store? You certainly have enough money."

Malfoy glared at her, "That's none of your business. What the two of us do and don't do doesn't concern you."

Ginny held her hands up in defeat, returning to the table, "Whatever. I was just asking, Malfoy. Anyway, I need to go get some papers done right now. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

He looked at the table and sighed as she walked away in her brand-new puppy slippers.

&&&&&&&

"It's a formal dance, Malfoy. You have to dress nicely and you have to pretend to be my date."

"Alright, alright. When is it?"

"This Friday at two in the afternoon."

"Wait, wait, wait, Weasley, I can't do that! Maria's coming and she'll only be here for two hours! I can't go – "

"You are going to go, Malfoy. Stop trying to get out of it."

"I'm serious, Weasley! Maria's coming at one! I won't have time!"

"Well, what do you expect me to say? If you go with her, then I have to find a date, and I can't try to find a date now, it's too late! Oh, Merlin, what in the world am I going to do, where am I going to find – "

"Hey, Weasley, shut up a minute, will you?"

Ginny closed her mouth indignantly.

He went on, "I have an idea. We could all come. And Maria will stay away from cameras, and I'll dance with you several times to show that I'm with you. But you'll have to hang out near Maria a lot."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'll be hanging out near Maria a lot, and you're my date, so …"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Creative. But fine. We'll do that, then. Now go get your outfit ready. Not one wrinkle in it, or you're dead meat."

Malfoy did as told and left the living room.

Once he was gone, Ginny dialed Hermione's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hermione, it's me. Have you heard from Maria at all?"

"Oh, yes, actually, I just saw her."

"Did she say anything about coming here on Saturday?"

"I don't recall anything about that. Why? Is she supposed to come?"

"Well, Malfoy says she's visiting. I've been thinking lately, and it's just … how could she have thought he'd come here to propose to me? I mean, he's good friends with her, she must have known what his intentions were, right?"

Hermione sighed, "Oh, Ginny, I really don't know. Maybe – maybe she really did think he'd propose. It's - it's impossible to tell, but would she ever do something mean to you like that?"

Ginny answered, "I guess not. She's so much older than us, though. She's seven years older than me."

"Oh, Merlin, are you serious? Does Malfoy know that?"

"I guess. They're pretty close, so he probably does. But it seems so odd that he'd date someone so much older than him."

"I agree. I always thought he'd go for younger, slutty girls."

"So true. And I always thought I'd be with Harry. Life doesn't work that way. But anyway, I'll see you later, Hermione. I just wanted to call and ask about this. Love you, bye!"

Ginny turned around and nearly ran into a taller body standing right behind her, "Why are you talking about me with Granger?"

"Uh-umm, it's – see, it wasn't really _about_ you, you know? It just kind of became about you. I – sorry you heard that, but it wasn't anything really mean, you know?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and stepped toward her, "What did you say about Maria?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to know why she'd told me that she thought Lester was coming here to propose, so I asked Hermione … why are you always eavesdropping? It's getting annoying."

He mimicked her, grimacing and mouthing her words. "Well, pa-a-ardon me, and here I thought I was allowed to, since I was the one being talked about!"

Ginny shook her head, "Well, you thought wrong. I am tired of having to explain myself to you. I'll put a muffling charm on myself and you won't hear a word I say anymore. Take that!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and grinned – his first grin to her _ever_ – and said, "Oh, how utterly dramatic! You're worse than those Hollywood people! But look, I need to go buy some things, and I'll see you later."

Ginny nodded and waited for him to leave. When he didn't, she looked up again and saw him watching her quietly. "What?"

"Nothing. Are you going to be fine?"

"Yes, Malfoy, thanks. Now, go get that whip cream you've been dying to buy since you found out Maria was coming," Ginny laughed as he chucked a paperweight from the coffee table at her.

&&&&&&&

"Maria! How nice to see you again! We're so glad you came!" Ginny plastered a fake smile onto her face as she greeted Malfoy's girlfriend. The two kissed and hugged, and he had his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

Ginny looked around, scanning the area for some icees, wishing like crazy she could tame her thirst. She excused herself as the two lovebirds sat down at a table in a coffee shop, and searched around for an ice cream shop.

When she finally found one, she bought herself some relief, and exited the shop.

On her way back to the table that Malfoy and Maria were occupying, she saw him stand up and wearily brush a hand through his loose hair, Maria nowhere in sight. Ginny cautiously approached him, "Where's Maria?"

He looked lost to her when he met her eyes, "I – I don't know. We had an argument and then she stormed out. I …"

Ginny's eyes softened, "I'm sorry. Want me to help you look for her?"

Malfoy looked around, exhaling slowly, and muttered, "Why not."

They searched the airport shops, the bathrooms (inside which only Ginny went), different gates, and any other coffee shops. When they didn't come upon her, Ginny suggested they walk back to the car.

As they strode outside, Ginny looked at him, "Want to talk about it?"

Malfoy looked away for a minute and then murmured, "No."

Ginny nodded and left the issue for later. For now, all she cared about was finding Maria and getting her and Malfoy on good terms. They were good people, and they both deserved happiness.

&&&&&&&

"Merlin, Maria, what the hell were you thinking??" Malfoy shouted as he ran toward the car, pulling her into a tight hug.

Ginny saw her tear-streaked face and decided to give them some more privacy, walking over to the map of LAX, reading over the different areas.

After a few minutes, she spotted the couple settling into the limo and rushed forward, sitting down beside them.

Maria and Malfoy had their arms around each other, and he held his mouth to her hair, whispering something only she could hear.

Ginny slurped her icee happily, glad everything was okay, and looked out the window.

Once, when they stopped at a red light, Malfoy said, "Weasley, thanks for helping me."

Ginny nodded, letting a big smile grace her face.

She noticed Maria studying her, also, and looked at herself in the darkened window. There wasn't much there, an oval-shaped face, big, brown eyes, naturally curled eyelashes, a pink, pretty pout, a delicate nose, and a sprinkle of freckles over her smooth cheeks and nose. But what was there that was special? Nothing. She had an ordinary appearance, just like any other girl one would see on the street. _Damn Lester_, Ginny thought. _He's stomped my self-confidence into the ground._

She smiled at the blonde beauty, feeling a bit intimidated sitting by such a pretty woman, with no make-up on, no less.

Maria nodded and snuggled into Malfoy's shoulder.

Only one thing befuddled Ginny, though; when she saw Maria move closer to Malfoy Ginny could have sworn she saw him grimace and look away.

&&&&&&&

"Come on, dance, Ginny, this whole thing was organized because of you!" Maria laughed, enthusiastically pushing Ginny and Malfoy in the direction of the dance floor.

Ginny grabbed onto his arm to keep her balance, and he put a hand on her lower back, pulling her to the floor. Ginny reflexively put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. She felt him reach behind her and put his other arm around her waist, letting it hang loosely by her butt.

She squealed softly and felt him chuckle deep in his throat, "Never had anyone dance with you before?"

Ginny blushed, "Yes, I have, you arsehead, but I'd be a lot more relaxed if you kept your hand right _there_," and she grabbed his arm and lifted it to nearly her shoulder blades, slamming her own hand back onto his shoulder.

He smirked and muttered, "Then you haven't. Well, you'll learn soon enough. You have dance with me at least five times, or so I've heard."

"Heard from who?"

"Oh, a little bird came and told me."

"Very funny. Creative, Malfoy. But I want to know why you keep dropping you hand so far down my back," Ginny muttered as she grabbed his hand and stuck it higher on her back. He smirked and said, "You know that there are five paparazzos clicking away at us right now? If my hand's on your arse, it'll seem more realistic."

Ginny rolled her eyes and murmured, "Whatever."

Giving a triumphant grin, Malfoy slid both of his arms down her back, linking them together behind her. Because of their close proximity, Ginny had no choice but to wrap her own arms around his neck loosely. But then, she felt his fingers rub her behind lightly.

"What the hell, Malfoy! Maria's watching!"

He blinked. "So … ?"

Ginny frowned, "Won't she get mad?"

He chuckled, "No. She knows it's just for the cameras."

Ginny nodded, "Good. I don't want to cause anything bad to happen. I'm already in one gigantic mess right now, I don't want any more – never mind. Sorry about piling everything on you. You've been embarrassingly wonderful supporting me these last few months – about everything."

Malfoy faked a wince, "Ooh, better not let Maria hear _that_. Might get her worried."

Ginny shrugged, "It's true. I mean, since the first day, you've sort of been there and helped me out without one complaint. You've made things so much easier for me lately, too. Just want to make sure you know how thankful I am for it."

Malfoy smirked, "Well, does that mean you have another reason for having your hands so tightly around my neck?"

Ginny sprung back and smacked his shoulder, "That's not funny! I don't think that you should joke about that at a time like this, Malfoy! I don't plan on breaking you and Maria apart and I don't plan on letting you think that. Come on, I'm serious. I want to thank you for being such a more bearable being for the last three weeks."

He drawled, "Thanks, I think?"

"You know what? Forget it. You're impossible!" Ginny smacked his hands away and stormed back to the table. Maria sat there, laughing her heart out, and when Ginny approached the table, she croaked out, "What did he do this time?"

Ginny smiled despite herself, "He was born, Maria. That's when everything went wrong."

Maria snickered, pulling the approaching Malfoy into her arms, kissing his head as he sat beside her.

Ginny gave him a dark look. "I'm not dancing with you ever again. Go with Maria. I don't care – ruin my reputation, but never dance with me again!"

Malfoy gave a sexy grin and drawled, "Oh, come on, Weasley, let me make it up to you. Give me one more dance and I'll prove how good I can be at not getting on your nerves."

Ginny shook her head, "No. Everyone saw me push you away. Moment's over."

Malfoy stood slowly, "Really?"

Ginny sipped her drink, eyeing him quizzically as he extended a hand toward her, "Yes, really. It won't look the same as leaving peacefully and happily in love, and then coming back to dance again. It'll seem like we're doing it especially for the publicity. Sit down and don't get up again, Malfoy."

He tilted his head to the side, winking at Maria, and turning back to Ginny, extending his hand further toward her.

Ginny sighed and placed her hand in his bigger one, letting him pull her out of the seat and lead her to the dance floor once more. He twirled her into place and then placed both arms around her, pulling her flush against him, giving her no choice but to wrap her own around his waist.

She looked up at him and murmured, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just saw your friend come in through the front."

Ginny's brows furrowed, "Friend? What friend?" She attempted to turn in his embrace to look, but he held her tighter and muttered, "Don't look, stupid. Your ex-boyfriend. Or boyfriend, whatever it is you two are. You know, Huitt."

Ginny gasped, "Really? What's he doing here? I thought he was back in London!"

"Well, wasn't he born here or something?"

"Yeah … ?"

"Well, then maybe he just came to be here, you know, at home. There he is, walking toward Maria." Malfoy sounded angry at the last bit.

Ginny grinned, "Don't worry. Maria isn't like that, is she?"

Malfoy looked at her and said, "No, that's not what I meant – I just don't think he's got the right to walk around like he owns the place, and then talk to your friends."

Ginny absently brushed her fingers at the fine hair at his nape, pulling at the tiny hairs slightly and then brushing over them softly.

Malfoy subconsciously leaned into the touch, watching her closely. Finally, she answered, "Well, you know, she's his friend, too, so, whatever. But – um – I don't know, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay here if he does. Can you please take me home if I don't feel good about it?"

Malfoy nodded and looked over her head to the two at the table, chatting. He saw Lester lean in, laughing, and Maria watched him strangely, smiling. Then, he saw her lean in and say something, causing Lester to look around quickly.

Malfoy suddenly pulled Ginny closer and put his mouth near her ear, saying, "He's looking at us. Do you want to act like we're together or just friends?"

He felt the redhead chuckle against him and mutter, "A bit late for that, isn't it?"

He shrugged and held her as he turned them so his back was to them and Ginny could get a glimpse of them if she chose to. She rubbed her forehead against his shoulder frustratedly and groaned, "I can't do this! I'm sorry – "

When she pulled away, he began to apologize, "It's – we don't have to do it, we can just act like friends! They – "

Ginny clapped a hand over his mouth and murmured, "Not that. I can't – I can't stay here! It's – it's so nerve-racking! I'm sorry, I have to go! Please take me home!"

Malfoy nodded, relieved, and pointed toward the door, "Go wait over there, alright?"

Ginny obeyed and waited by the door, watching him approach their table. Malfoy politely nodded at Lester and grabbed Ginny's shawl and his own jacket, saying something to Maria. The blonde nodded and he left, with Lester staring after him.

Malfoy approached Ginny, wrapping the shawl around her and leading her outside into the cold night air. He led her away from some fans by a streetlight and grumbled, "It's sprinkling. How annoying."

Ginny laughed, "What? Sprinkling?"

"Yes, the rain. It's sprinkling. It's not a downpour, it's even worse. I hate this kind of rain."

Ginny stared at him and then laughed again, her laughter ringing loud and clear through the empty streets. He watched her as she worked to control her laughter and grabbed her upper arm in order to save her from walking into a stop sign. That made her laugh even harder.

Finally, he drawled, "It's not even funny! You like sprinkling rain?"

"Well … it doesn't bother me," Ginny said after a pause of giggling.

Malfoy shook his head, smirking, and muttered, "You've really gone nutters, haven't you?"

"Oh!" was all Ginny could say as a downpour of cold water began, wetting her dress completely and putting her hair into strings, wet and curly. She squealed and turned, spreading her arms under the rain and laughing. Malfoy watched, a smile in his eyes, as she danced and jumped about, spraying droplets onto the ground, into puddles.

Finally, she grabbed his arm and ran, leading them to the car, which started up once they approached. They rushed inside, Malfoy second, and closed the door quickly. Once inside, Ginny started laughing again and Malfoy watched her curiously, a smile gracing his face.

Ginny leaned on his shoulder as she shook with unsuppressed laughter and he supported her by the arm, finally chuckling himself. The red-headed girl finally stopped laughing and hiccupped.

"Great. I caught a cold now, too. Just bloody fantastic."

Malfoy shook his head and looked out of the window as they passed through a tunnel. Ginny stealthily noticed the grin that he tried so hard to hide.

_PS – It was truly amazing to see the tremendous response I got for Chapter 4. Although it wasn't much, I have more than enough reason to be proud, because it's only my second story, and I don't expect people to be reading G/D as much as H/G, either. _

_I got more reviews for this chapter than for all the others put together!! Thanks so much guys, I hope I didn't let you down! I'm getting more free time soon, in a few weeks when school's over, but I'll be gone for about a month during the summer, so you might have to wait for a month for an update! _

_Nevertheless, since I update every other day, you don't have anything to be worried about. Love you all!_


	6. Small Room

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Six // Small Room**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Hey guys! Small chappie this time! I'm sorry, but it's been a hectic week and my computer went haywire a few hours ago, and it's just not working out. Please don't be angry if the next update won't be in two days, I'm trying, but it might not happen! I noticed that the response to the last chapter was less enthusiastic, and beg you to tell me what might have caused that. This chapter is basically a transition from one country to another and it's focused on their friendship. Don't get agitated or lose touch, because I plan on having a lot of chapters in here, so there's plenty of time to bring in romance and everything else._

_Love ya!_

_Oh, and I expect no less than six reviews if you want an update!!_

Ginny crept up behind Malfoy quietly and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, going, "Aaah!"

He started, grabbing at her hands and drawling, "Don't _do_ that! What do you want? I need to get some papers done."

Ginny looked over his shoulder curiously, earning a flick on the forehead and a strongly-said, "Mind your own business."

"Ooh, trying to marry Maria?"

Malfoy grinned, "I don't think so. Go finish up the decorating, and then we'll talk."

Ginny cheekily answered, "I don't think so! Already finished it, now tell me what that was all about!"

"Weasley –"

Ginny pouted, "If you don't tell me –"

"Be quiet. We need to talk about something. I am tired of this hotel room! None of the doors lock, we have no privacy, and it's too bloody small! I want to offer to buy us a flat that will consist of two floors, and will have _lockable doors!!!_ Does that sound good?"

Ginny laughed, "You're crazy! It's only temporary! There's only a bit more than a month left until we go to Brazil. I'm sorry we got held up like this, but you know it's important. These shows are my life, alright? And we'll be out of here in a month anyway, I think you can hold out."

Malfoy crossed his arms and glared at her, "It's too bloody small!"

Ginny patted his shoulder from the back and said, "Well, you'd better get used to it. The one in Brazil has only one room with one bed!"

Then, she ran as he jumped up and chased her. Finally, after thirty seconds, he caught her and pinned her to the couch, "Are you serious?"

Ginny muffled her laughter as she nodded, "I am totally serious. They don't want to give us any more space!"

Malfoy groaned in frustration, brushing his hair lazily with his fingers, "No way! I'm not sharing a bed with you! Sorry, Weasley, you're sleeping on the floor!"

"Oh, hush! We'll buy a bed and put it in there, alright? Besides, we've still got a month to go."

Malfoy frowned and muttered, "Yes, that's what we'll do. We'll buy a bed."

Ginny pouted, "Oh, damn it! I forgot my cell phone in the car! Ron was supposed to call me half an hour ago."

Malfoy blinked, "What the hell compelled you to think about your brother when I said something about a bed?"

Ginny guffawed, "Nothing, Malfoy, don't worry about it. Look, I need to go get the phone. Please come with me. I don't want to get attacked again!"

Malfoy sighed impatiently and pulled away from the couch, "Whatever. There's no stopping you anyway. I know you, Weasley, and you'd do anything to get what you want. You'll drag me there by my eyelashes if you have to."

Ginny nodded proudly, thumping her chest and saying, "Well, what are we waiting for?" And then she reached as if to grab his eyes, which made Malfoy slap her hand away and grumble, "Fine, let's go, let's go!"

&&&&&&&

Once in the hall, Ginny ran to elevator, pushing the button excitedly, earning a well-deserved raised eyebrow from Malfoy. He followed her inside, where she proceeded to push all the buttons she could find. He watched animatedly as she squealed in excitement and had to drag her away from the buttons to get the doors to close.

When they arrived downstairs, Ginny ran to the car, opening the door and retrieving her cell phone. It must have been a lucky coincidence that at that precise moment, the phone was ringing.

Ginny picked up, "Hello?"

She paused for a second, "Ron hey! How are you?"

Malfoy looked on as her face turned red and she gushed, "No! Don't be so stereotypical! Just because … no, Ron, he's taken, and I would never even _dream – _well, so what? And? No, that's not true! Ron, come on! I thought you'd be calling me about something more – what? Well, duh! He has to, since I technically don't have a – it's just for publicity, Ron! Oh, for Merlin's sake!"

She put the phone to Malfoy's ear none too gently and said, "Tell him we're not having a secret affair!"

Malfoy grinned and drawled, "Oh, but why lie, babe? He's bound to figure something out soon anyway … "

Ginny smacked his arm and shouted into the phone, "He was kidding! There's nothing going on!!"

Malfoy smirked as she turned an even deeper shade of red as her brother bellowed something on the other end. "No! We're not! I swear! Look, he has a girlfriend! _No,_ he wouldn't do it to her! Yes, he _has _changed!_ … _Ron!!!"

Finally, she snapped the phone shut and glared at him, walking past him into the hotel and ignoring his protests.

"Fine, alright, alright, I'm sorry! But it was worth it! Weasley, stop!"

Ginny halted and turned around, an angry look on her face, "What."

Malfoy grinned, "Come here."

Ginny cautiously approached him and raised her eyebrows, arms crossed.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting it hang loosely, and she slowly snaked an arm around his waist, staring at him in wonder as he steered her toward the elevator once more, keeping her safely away from the buttons.

&&&&&&&

"Have you packed everything? We have about two hours until check-in time," Ginny told Malfoy as she zipped up her suitcase.

He looked over at her tall form, wearing a wheat-colored sundress and flip-flops. The sunlight filtered through the windows, reflecting off of her bright red hair and he squinted against the shine.

Nodding, he muttered, "I'm so hungry I might have to eat the stuff we packed immediately on the plane."

Ginny looked at him, surprised, "Oh, don't worry about it. If you're hungry, we can just go find the nearest McDonalds and get you something."

Malfoy scrunched up his face in disgust – thought Ginny admitted he still looked amazingly presentable – and spat, "I don't want that stuff. That's for cheap people. Like you. I want something like The Ivy. Can't we go there?"

Ginny sighed, smiling, and nodded, dragging him out after her in search of the fore-mentioned restaurant.

&&&&&&&

Malfoy sipped his wine slowly and looked out of the window, over Ginny, watching the clouds slide past slowly. The brightness of the sky outside nearly blinded him at first, but now, he'd been looking out for so long, his eyes were beginning to hurt, begging him to blink.

Ginny lifted her head from her gossip magazine and looked at him, "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "I don't know. By London time, it's seven in the evening. I think. I don't know. I'm confused. Did I change my watch when we were in Los Angeles?"

"I think so, yes, seeing as we were there for nearly four months," Ginny said sarcastically.

He nodded, "Oh. Then it's four in Los Angeles."

Ginny nodded and went back to reading. Suddenly, the plane took a dramatic jerk and she screamed. Malfoy looked at her in surprise and put an arm around her, keeping her tight against him, suppressing her numerous outbursts.

She quivered against him, hiding her face in his shoulder, and clutched at the collar on his shirt tightly, nearly choking him.

He grinned as she sobbed quietly into his shirt and rubbed her shoulder soothingly, looking out of the window into the stormy clouds.

&&&&&&&

"Oh, come on, you big baby! We're almost there, and let's not even begin to discuss the bed problem!"

"Ohh! Why haven't we thought of that earlier?"

"Because, Malfoy, we were busy with a million other things we had to do before lift-off. Don't act all depressed – you think I enjoy sitting next to you on a plane for ten hours? Damn right I don't."

"Ugh, Weasley, I didn't ask. I didn't even say anything. But we have to do something about the bed situation."

"Grow up. We'll obviously have to share the bed tonight – it's the middle of the night, we can't go search around for a bed at two in the morning! When we land, we'll just go to the hotel and sleep. We'll worry about beds in the morning."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Well, you're sleeping on the floor."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I'm the bodyguard. I have to get a good night's rest to protect you."

Ginny snorted. "Right. Like you even protect me. Hell, no, Malfoy, I'm the model. I need to rest myself – I have a show tomorrow afternoon!"

Malfoy scoffed and looked out to the aisle, sighing.

Suddenly, a woman's voice rang through the plane, "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be arriving shortly in Brasilia. Temperature is eighty-seven degrees, mildly windy. The time is two-twenty in the morning. Please keep your seat belts fastened until the sign is turned off. Thank you."

Ginny sighed and looked at Malfoy. He caught her eye and raised his platinum blond eyebrows, his gray orbs penetrating into her. She blinked, trying to figure out what she wanted to say, and finally settled on, "Only ten more minutes with you."

He glared at her and turned around, ignoring her for the rest of the flight.

&&&&&&&

"Well, I thought it'd be smaller. This is a rather large place, to be honest," Ginny murmured.

Malfoy walked around the gallant room, with silvery hangings on the walls, bright chandeliers suspended from the high ceiling, and different colored candles randomly placed around the room, glowing in the night.

"Yes, it's not too bad. Let's go to sleep. I am so tired."

"I get the bed!"

"No, I get the bed."

"_No_, I get the bed!"

"You know what? The bed is large enough – we both get the bed."

Ginny scoffed, "That's right! You aren't getting it all to yourself! Go brush your teeth and get into bed. I'll go after you."

Malfoy obeyed and Ginny saw him walk back out in nothing but his pajama pants, green with blue clouds on them. She quickly cleaned herself up in the bathroom and changed into a small T-shirt and a pair of chartreuse short shorts and socks.

When she exited the bathroom, she saw Malfoy already asleep, on his stomach on the right side of the bed. He looked far away when she got under the covers, but she turned out the light and settled in.

After about ten minutes, she was asleep, and didn't notice as the blond beside her rolled over and covered her bare back with the blankets gently, swinging an arm loosely around her waist.

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!_


	7. Incidental Accidents

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Seven // Incidental Accidents**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, and I hope this chapter will satisfy your needs. I want ten reviews, no less! Thank you!_

_Next chapter might be a day late, but don't think I've forgotten about you! Ta-ta._

On Saturday morning, Ginny awoke with a heavy feeling in her chest. She looked around and realized that it was because there was something heavy on her chest. A long, pale, muscled arm lay stretched across her breasts, moving up and down with her breathing.

Normally, Ginny wouldn't have been worried, but Lester's arm was _not_ pale. Ginny looked to her left, the direction the arm was coming from, and connected it to a head of light blond, silky hair, and a bare back. He was turned away from her, but Ginny blushed scarlet anyway, simply because she knew he had a girlfriend, and because lately, she'd been paying a lot more attention to Malfoy's – err – fair looks.

He was attractive in the usual way – beautiful face with silvery eyes, a straight nose, and full, pink lips. His chin was perfect and he just always looked perfect. Then came his body. He was tall, taller than her, and he had lean, gorgeous muscles. He was, to Ginny, a taller, lighter version of Harry.

She'd given up on Harry before school ended, simply because she was too tired to wait on him. She'd needed someone and he wasn't ready; she didn't rush him. But Malfoy was wittier, smarter, in many ways, and more beautiful.

Ginny hadn't kept track of the moment she'd started liking Malfoy as more than a person, but she was sure she wasn't anywhere near being in love with him, and probably wouldn't be for some time. He was caring, probably because he knew he had to be, or he'd get fired; a thought that dug a deep well in Ginny's chest. And sometimes, he was sweet, but probably only because he was tired of being mean everyday over the last four months. That made the well even deeper.

Finally, Ginny lifted the arm slightly and moved it off her onto the bed. She stood up, making sure to stay quiet, and walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and cleaning herself up.

She changed into a miniskirt and a small camisole and heels. When she walked out, Malfoy was lying on his back, eyes open, looking at her. She walked over to him, asking, "Want something to eat? We still have the sandwiches from the plane yesterday."

Malfoy's lashes, golden in the candlelight, hooded over his eyes as he studied her. "No, I'm not hungry. Thanks."

Ginny nodded and fled the room.

Moments after she was gone, Malfoy slid off the bed and followed her into the kitchen area, calling, "You know, we have to get the bed today."

Ginny turned, looking at him, "I know."

When she walked to the door, he objected, "Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"

Ginny turned slowly and sighed, "My show. It starts in two hours."

Malfoy yelped, "Whoa! Well, you're not going by yourself!! I'm coming with you, Weasley!"

"What, dressed like that?"

He looked down and said, "Well, why didn't you wake me earlier? I have to come with you, Weasley!"

Ginny looked down, "I think I'm going to go by myself to this one, Malfoy. I'll be fine. It's less than a block from here. Thanks, though."

But before she could walk out, Malfoy had himself between her and the door, glaring at her, "You're not going by yourself. End of conversation. Turn around and wait until I get dressed."

Ginny's eyes widened, "How the hell did you do that? It took you less than a second to get here!"

Malfoy smirked proudly, "I'm a seeker."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned around, sitting at a chair placed in the middle of the room. Malfoy walked back into the room and she quickly got up and ran out of the hotel number.

She cackled as she boarded and elevator and pressed the ground floor, waiting for the doors to close. However, less than a moment later, just as the doors closed, she heard an ear-popping sound and turned to see Malfoy's smirking face beside her, looking at her wearily. She noticed him wearing a black shirt, un-tucked, and dark jeans. She nearly sighed with desire as she looked at him.

"You should know better than that, Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "This is a muggle facility, Malfoy! You can't apparate whenever you damn please." 

Malfoy looked out of the glass elevator to the floors above and below them and drawled, "I think I can. No one's even watching, Weasley."

Ginny followed his line of vision and saw a couple snogging by a gift store, too busy with each other to notice the people around staring at them. Ginny grinned and turned around, eyes searching the small cubicle.

Malfoy muttered, "How rude. Do they think people want to see that?"

Ginny laughed, "I don't think they care, Malfoy."

"What do you mean? How can they not care? People are _watching_ them, for Merlin's sake!"

Ginny looked at him, "Have you ever been with someone that made you just … forget about everything? You stopped caring what the world thought and you simply didn't have the wish to worry. Have you ever loved someone that much?"

He blinked, "Have you?"

Without missing a beat, she told him, "No."

He looked like he was about to ask something, but then the elevator doors opened and they walked out, stumbling upon Maria.

Malfoy's surprise showed as he enveloped her in a hug and said, "Maria! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

She grinned, "Well, I went to see you back in Los Angeles, but they said you'd already gone. So I came here, and I thought I wouldn't find you, but here you are! Hey, Ginny, how are you?"

She smiled, "Fine. I just need to get to one of my shows immediately."

Maria nodded, "Oh, that's right! Well, I'll let you go. I'll wait in your room, right?"

Malfoy nodded and handed her a keycard. Ginny pinched him as they walked away, "If she walks in there and sees one bed, she'll blow the roof of this place off! Are you crazy?"

Malfoy looked at his hand, which was rapidly turning red, and said, "Ow. Weasley, she doesn't care! She knows there's nothing going on, alright? And she trusts us."

Ginny shrugged and walked ahead of him, tossing her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly. When they reached the black limousine (which Ginny was relieved to see, because in her opinion, white limos were just straight-up ugly), she sat by the driver's window, staring at him as he settled in at the back.

His gaze fell on her and he asked, "What?"

"We need to run, Malfoy, run! I have less than an hour to get dressed and ready for the show! You were taking your sweet time getting in!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "If you've forgotten, this is going to be a wizarding show, so you can apparate there from here. There's no driver in the front seat."

Ginny's head snapped to the front just as the car swerved forward. She screamed as she toppled back, falling right between Malfoy's knees on the floor. He grabbed her shoulders, but before he could help her up, the enchanted wheel turned itself to the right and the car veered to the right with amazing speed.

Malfoy held her shoulder with one hand and leaned forward slightly, wrapping his other arm over her chest to keep her in place. She held onto him for dear life and screamed her guts out as the brake pedal fell and the car halted, bringing both Malfoy and Ginny to the floor heavily. He quickly placed himself under her to break her fall and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hid her face in his neck and screamed at the top of her lungs as they hit the front of the driver's window, hitting their heads harder than imaginable. But Malfoy, being taller, took the brunt of the blow and she looked up to see his eyes closed and his arms limp on top of her.

She screamed, "Malfoy!!! Please be alive, please, please, I beg you, don't die! Oh, Merlin!!!"

Ginny, tears streaming from her eyes both out of pain and out of fright, stood and picked his head up, placing it in her lap, and cradled him gently, crying, "What the hell!!!!!"

The car started up again and she closed her eyes shut tightly and thought of what the best plan of action was.

One of her hands, near the top of his head, felt something wet and sticky and she looked down, seeing blood trickling softly from two large wounds where the skin burst from the impact of the wall on his head.

She winced and held his head tighter to her chest, thinking back to what he'd told her. _… this is going to be a wizarding show, so you can apparate there from here._

That's right! They could apparate! Ginny looked up, sniffling as her nose began getting runny and grabbed her wand from her pocket, holding it tightly in her fingers.

Then, with a loud pop, she apparated them to the show arena. They landed on a cold tile floor and she held onto his head and chest even harder.

Several girls and make-up artists were around and she shouted, "Help!"

They all rushed forward, mumbling and whispering to each other. A few took out their wands and tried to take Malfoy out of Ginny's arms, but she only held on tighter.

Finally, one of the models, Rhyse, charmed her arms to jelly and they collected Malfoy up from her lap.

Ginny cried, falling to the floor helplessly and sobbed, "Help!"

Louanne, Ginny's costume assistant, picked her up and sat her in a soft, cushioned chair and sat across from her.

"Ginny, what happened?"

The sniffling redhead shook her head, "I don't even know! We got into a limo and we were fine, but then it started up – without a driver, one of those charmed ones – and it went so crazy! It drove full speed and we both, um, fell, and he hit his head really hard in the front of the window. And then he was unconscious! And I apparated us here."

Louanne nodded and took off the charm, allowing Ginny to move her hands around nervously, staring into space.

"Where's Malfoy?"

Louanne looked up, "That was Malfoy? His girlfriend called, asking where he was, just a few minutes ago."

"Called? Why not just apparate?"

"I'm not sure. She called to the front desk. Jenna didn't know, so she just said to call back later. We were just, like, who the hell's Malfoy?"

Ginny smiled, "Well, Maria needs to go home. He's going to be in a hospital today – I'll make sure of that."

Louanne nodded and left. Ginny stood up, feeling wobbly, and walked to the mirror, wiping her tears and stray mascara, sniffling all the while.

At that precise moment, Jenna ran toward her, holding up the phone, mouthing 'Maria.'

Ginny nodded and took it, "Hello?"

"Ginny! Hey, I was wondering where Draco was – you two've been gone for a long time, now."

Ginny sniffled, "Yes, we had an accident with the car – it went crazy and he hit his head and went unconscious. I'm about to get someone to take him somewhere, a hospital or something."

"Oh! Well, then, I have to come with you guys – "

"I don't – I don't think that would be possible, Maria. This is a confined area – there's hospital somewhere on the grounds, so that's probably where they'll take him. They won't let you inside."

There was pause on the other end, and then Maria sighed, "That's true. They probably won't. But, hey, please, Ginny, can you make sure they take good care of him?"

"Of course, I will, Maria. I need a bodyguard, remember?"

The other woman laughed, "Yes, I do. Thanks, Ginny. I'll see you later."

"Mhm."

Ginny stood, giving the phone back to Jenna, and turned to Louanne, "Let's get dressed. What's there to wear for me?"

The bleached-blonde woman turned, handing her two dresses, "There's two she'd like you to do, because of your shape, but she needs you to try them on and see which looks better, because whichever doesn't needs to be adjusted before the second line."

Ginny nodded and disappeared behind a drape. The first dress was dark green and reached to her knees. It was strapless, with a number of embroideries on the chest. Ginny fit into it easily and studied herself in the mirror. It looked good, and it was just the right length and color, which matched with her hair. The other good thing was since Ginny actually had breasts, it was easier for her to wear strapless materials.

She turned around in the mirror and admired the silky material and how it seemed to change shades under the light.

She tried on the other dress, which was a long, shimmery, lavender dress, held up by two thin straps of the same color.

It had uneven edges that curled this way and that, but it hugged her body nicely and showed off her curves with the belt that was sewed on in the middle, of a white color.

Ginny liked how it looked, but decided that green would look much nicer on her, and the lavender one seemed to be a bit too long as well. Ginny came out in the green one and handed the other to Louanne, saying, "A little long, but still looks good. But this one's even better."

Louanne nodded, hanging it up, and said, "Malfoy and the Healers are waiting for you by the entrance."

"Oh, thank you! I'll see you in a few."

&&&&&&&

"Malfoy, please be alright, please be alright, please be alright, please b – "

One of the more impatient Healers broke in, "Miss, he will be fine! Now, please allow us to take him to his separate room. You can talk to him there."

Ginny nodded and let do of Malfoy's collar, flattening it down once more.

Once they took him into the room, Ginny ran in and sat beside his bed, watching him for any signs of life other than the beeping of the machine next to him. Soon, she saw his eyelids flutter just barely, but it was enough, and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

She stood to leave, but a hand quickly grabbed her arm out of nowhere and she turned, looking at him with a smile on her face, "I thought you were asleep."

"Well, you were obviously wrong."

Ginny grinned, "Alright, fine. How are you?"

The blond closed his eyes, his white eyelashes pressing against the tanned color of his skin (which had gotten darker one day when they'd had to walk around for nearly an hour, looking for The Ivy.) Then, he sighed, "I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well, you hit your head, and then I proceeded to scream my brain out, and then I apparated us here. Now, you're in a hospital on the arena grounds."

Malfoy nodded slowly and said, "But … why am I here?"

"Uhh – because you hit your head and you might have had a concussion?"

"Oh, come on, Weasley, do you not know the first rule of healing? Weren't you going to be a healer at some point?"

"So?"

"You can tell if a person's had a concussion by saying a spell and bring the wand over their head. It's that easy."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, Maria told me to take good care of you."

His expression sobered, "Maria?"

"Yeah. She called to the front desk, asking about you. I told her what happened and she said she wanted to come, but I told her they wouldn't have let her. So she asked for me to take good care of you."

Malfoy nodded and closed his eyes again, "Can I leave? I feel fine."

Ginny shook her head, "No, you don't. Your eyebrows are furrowed, which means something's wrong."

Immediately, the two brows un-furrowed and he grinned at her, opening his eyes.

She shook her head, "Stay here at least until the show is over. I'll come by afterwards and we'll go. Okay?"

"Fine," Malfoy snapped, but his eyes were smiling. "But at least give me something to read!"

Ginny picked up a stack of magazines and newspapers on the coffee table beside her and threw them at him. He caught them but frowned at her, "Hey! I'm in a hospital here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "And you just said you were fine. Just read, you imbecile."

He pouted and opened up a newspaper, turning straight to the comic section.

_Review, review, review!!!!!_


	8. I Like You

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Eight // I Like You**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Chapter eight's here!! This one gives an insight into what Malfoy's feeling, but sorry if it's a little disappointing and otherwise uneventful. I will begin replying to some of your reviews in my tenth chapter, but that means if you want any answer or response from me, you have to review either now or when chapter nine comes around. So my point is, if there's something you'd like to say or have answered, you have to say it now. Or in the next chapter. _

_Have I told you guys how much I love it when people review my stories, quoting exactly what they did and didn't like? No? Then I did now! So do it!!_

_Love you all. _

"Hey. Let's go, then."

Malfoy stood up lazily and threw the magazine he'd been reading onto the coffee table, approaching Ginny. She held out his shirt, which he put on slowly, watching her the entire time.

She blushed and looked away. He smirked and put a hand on her shoulder, walking out of the hospital with her.

"Have they figured out what happened to that car?"

"No. They found it and are looking at it, but they still haven't found what's wrong with it."

He muttered, "Stupid muggle technology."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You know perfectly well that it was magic that caused it to go haywire. That's the only reason they still haven't figured out what caused it."

Malfoy shook his head, "That doesn't matter. If we hadn't ridden the thing in the first place, nothing would've happened."

Ginny shrugged. They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then she looked up at him and said, "Thanks for keeping me from getting hurt. In the car. I appreciate it."

His eyes stared into hers for a moment and then he said, "Sure."

Ginny nodded, accepting his response, and said, "You up for buying a bed?"

He smiled, sighing, and drawling, "No, not at all. Let's just go. We could bear it last night, we can bear it tonight."

Ginny nodded and then said, "Why don't we apparate to the room? I don't feel like walking this far."

Malfoy shrugged and held out his hand, which she grabbed quickly and they apparated.

Once inside the room, Ginny slid out of her skirt, unaware of Malfoy's wandering eyes, and then shimmied out of her camisole as well. All that was on her now was a pair of extremely skin-tight shorts and a sports bra.

Ginny turned to the bed and removed her bed clothes out from under the covers, putting them on quickly and gliding between the sheets. Malfoy, who'd been changing as well, took his shirt off, hanging it over the back of a chair, and went into the bathroom.

He emerged moments later, changed into his pajama pants, and found Ginny looking already asleep. He turned out the light and got into bed, facing Ginny, who was already facing his direction as well.

They lay there, breathing slowly, and each opened their eyes once in a while, looking at each other. Then came the moment when they both opened their eyes at the same time and awkwardness took over. The stared at each other and then Ginny smiled. Before she knew it, she was laughing, and Malfoy joined in after seeing her little fit.

Finally, they stopped, and Ginny looked at him seriously, "Did you call Maria?"

"No."

"She'll be worried, you know."

"Well, I'm sorry, Weasley. I didn't think to call her at this time, I'm sorry."

Ginny's eyes widened at his harsh tone and she defensively said, "Don't talk to me like that. I'm just telling you, her feelings will be hurt. As her boyfriend, I thought you'd call her and tell her how you are. But whatever, Malfoy, do what you want."

For no less than three minutes, there was silence, and Ginny began thinking he wouldn't answer her, but then, she felt his hand pull her forward, wrapping around her back, and he drawled, "Come here."

Ginny complied and let him half-hug her. When she pulled away, he was smiling at her lazily and said huskily, "That better?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, though she knew he probably couldn't see it, and said, "I was fine before."

"I know. But now it's better, am I right?"

Ginny grinned and settled back onto her pillow.

&&&&&&&

In the morning, Ginny found his arm around her yet again, except this time, she was on her side, and he was behind her, one leg thrown over hers and one arm on her stomach.

Ginny flushed crimson and wiggled out from under his limb gently, which would have worked, but he only tightened his grip and mumbled sleepily, "No."

Ginny grinned, "I really think you should let me go."

He opened an eye lazily and looked at her before closing it and saying, "No."

"Malfoy, are you serious? Let go! We're not even friends!"

He frowned, "We aren't?"

"Are we?"

"Well, you said we weren't!"

Ginny chuckled, sliding out from under his leg and arm, throwing the covers over his face as she got up, and shuffled into the bathroom.

She came back out in a green tank top and blue shorts, throwing his clothes to him, which landed on his face, and said, as she left the room, "Hurry up. We need to go shopping for food today."

Just before she walked out, she glanced at him and saw him staring at her wide-eyed. She stopped, "What?"

He paused for a moment and then shook his head, "Nothing."

Ginny said, "Okay then," and left.

&&&&&&&

Neither Ginny nor Draco was brave enough to ride in a car again, so they walked the whole way to the grocery store. Ginny noticed that he refused to talk to her most of the time, and if she started a conversation, he'd answer her and that'd be it. It felt weird.

Once, Ginny asked him something and he'd looked at her, closed his eyes, and walked on. Ginny was confused and that made her really impatient, so she hmphed and walked on as well, ignoring him, too.

They came upon a store, and she went inside, not bothering to see if he was following. She went straight to the magazine aisle, taking one and flipping through it.

She heard his footsteps stop behind her and didn't turn, which made him drawl, "What's your problem?"

Ginny swung around, throwing the magazine down, "What's _my_ problem? What's _your_ problem, you social outcast?? You ignore me, and you still expect me to treat you like normal?"

Malfoy looked taken aback and looked down, "Well, you don't have to blow up as if I did something utterly horrible. Is this what you came for? Magazines?"

Ginny flushed, angry at his nonchalant manner, and stormed away through one of the more crowded aisles, where she was sure he wouldn't find her. After a few minutes, though, she heard a distinct pop beside her and looked around, shocked.

"Malfoy! This is a – " she paused here, seeing numerous people curiously looking their way at Malfoy's sudden appearance, "_muggle_ place! Are you out of your mind??"

He rolled his eyes, "Are you out of yours? If I lose you in here -" He broke off suddenly, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Then, he opened them and said, "Don't do that again."

Ginny threw her hands in the air, voice rising, "Do _what_ again, Malfoy? Why the sudden attitude? What happened this morning that made you act so weird?"

He looked around cautiously, aware of the muggles watching them openly now, and said, "I'd rather not discuss this right now."

Ginny shook her head, "I would. And if you plan on keeping your job, you'll start talking now."

He paused and slowly said, "Then maybe it's best if I quit."

Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at him, shocked, "What??"

He nodded leisurely, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I think I should quit. I can't – I don't - I can't do this anymore, Weasley."

Ginny gaped. "You're not serious, are you? You can't leave!"

He shrugged, "I think the best thing to do is spend time alone right now. I have some things I need to sort out, and you do, too. We need time apart."

Ginny, before she could stop herself, blurted, "No! I mean – no, there's – why? You were just _fine_ yesterday! Please, Malfoy, tell me, what happened?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes, and muttered, "I can't do this, I can't do this, I really, really can't do – "

Ginny grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly, and exclaimed, "Tell me!"

He shook his head, "No, Weasley! I'm quitting, alright? I'll see you later."

With that, he broke out of her grasp and left the store. Ginny looked around at the audience and blushed, because they all recognized her, and she was sure there would be fifteen newspapers with articles about a model manhandling her bodyguard the following day.

Rolling her eyes, she managed a gracious wave and rushed out after him. Outside, she saw him watching the muggles wearily as he tried to catch a taxi, but they all seemed to speed by him.

Ginny ran up to him as quickly as she could, wearing high heels, and shouted, "You have a problem, and we're sorting this out right now!"

He turned around, rolling his eyes, and drawled, "No. I'm going to the airport and taking the first flight home."

Ginny stomped her foot, feeling childish, and yelled, "No! You're staying! We need to talk this through, Malfoy! I don't care if a million reporters are filming us right now, you're telling me what's got you so riled up! I'm tired of playing mind games with you! I don't want to fight about your silly little moods anymore! We've been doing that for the last four months!"

Malfoy quickly strode toward her and gritted out, "You are not going to make a scene. Now, I don't think too many people have seen us thus far, but you're getting into a car and going home. I am not letting you make my reputation the laughingstock of Brasilia."

Ginny yelped as he pushed her toward a car and grabbed onto his arm, pulling it down violently, but keeping hold of it, "You are out of your mind. You are crazy. You need help, Malfoy, something is seriously wrong. And if you won't discuss it with me, I'll make you discuss it with my father."

He narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Weasley, let go of my arm. I'm going home."

Ginny screamed, ignoring the numerous people watching them outside, "No, Malfoy!!_ Get in the car __now_!!"

He turned, dragging her to the taxi with him, and told the driver the address of the hotel. Inside, he wrenched his arm out of her hand and hissed, "You're being a pain in the arse."

Ginny glared, "You're being _the_ arse."

He looked out of the window, ignoring her completely, and muttered, "What I'd do to get rid of you."

Ginny shrieked, "That's _it!_ What the hell is your problem, Malfoy? Out with it, right now, or I'll bloody ruin your life!"

Malfoy smirked, "How will you do that?"

"I'll contact my father. He's mates with the minister. I can ruin your life in the wizarding world."

The taxi driver looked at them warily through the rear-view mirror and blinked. Ginny smiled at him, calling, "Name of my company!" and turned to Malfoy, seething, "Now talk."

Malfoy sighed deeply, and said, "Let's just wait until we're at the hotel. Then, you can scream at me all you like."

Ginny closed her eyes and took three deep breaths, clenching and unclenching her fists angrily. Then, she opened her eyes and looked out of the window at the busy streets.

Once they arrived, she ran out of the taxi, leaving him to pay, and slammed the door, sprinting to the elevator inside, eager to get away from him. Her attempts turned in vain, however, when he apparated just beside her and turned around, looking outside.

Ginny ignored him and walked out as soon as the doors opened, trying very hard to suppress her anger until they were inside the room and could muffle it.

She locked the door after them, slamming it, and turned around slowly, watching him. He motioned for her to sit on the couch, which she ignored, and crossed her arms. So he took a seat alone and looked up at her expectantly. She stormed over to the couch and stood over him, fists clenched by her sides, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He blinked, putting one arm on the cushions and said, "You."

Ginny shook her head, scrunching up her face, and screeched, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He closed his eyes and dropped his head to the back of the couch, exhaling. After two long minutes, he sat up and said, "Figure it out, Weasley. I want to quit this job really badly. You are the reason."

Ginny frowned, "I can't be that bad, can I?"

He growled deep in his throat and glared at her, "No. That's not what I mean."

Ginny thought for a minute before asking, "Is it the reporters and everyone? The shows? The events? Because, you know, you don't have to go – "

He gave another deep growl and she broke off, staring into his eyes for a clue. He gave none, and she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. When it seemed she'd never come up with an answer, he exploded, "I like you, Weasley! I like you!"

Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Well, that's good, then! Why do you want to quit?"

Of course, she knew exactly what she was talking about, but she wanted to play dumb just for the sake of unnerving him and getting a straight answer. _Yep, just play dumb._

He continued glaring, "Don't play dumb with me, Weasley." _Never mind._

She blinked innocently, saying, "What are you talking about? I've got no idea what you're going on about!!"

He growled again, "I … am starting to like you as … more than a friend. And I'm … I – I can't let myself spend any more time with you, Weasley. I'm sorry. I have to quit."

Ginny looked at him, keeping her face blank, "I don't see the logic, but whatever, Malfoy. Whatever works for you."

He nodded, obviously cottoning on to what she was trying to do, and stood, brushing his trousers off, "I'm going to get my things. And then I'm leaving. See you when I see you."

Ginny nodded limply as she watched him as he packed his very few things and left the room with only so much as a small wave.

Ginny plopped down on the couch, putting her head in her hands, massaging her head slowly.

_What does this mean? Where does it leave us? Is he scared that by being near me, he'll stop wanting to be with Maria? Does he like me enough to be worried about Maria?_

_Why is he worried, anyway? Obviously, if he's worried, then something just isn't there anymore. Why's he still trying to make it work, damn it! If he doesn't love Maria, then obviously, he shouldn't be forcing himself to love her, right?_

_Why is it so bad to be spending time with me? I'm a perfectly good person! But then I guess that's why he __doesn't__ want to spend time with me. He's scared that he'll ruin his personal life. But am I so bad that he considers me a flaw in his personal life?_

_I mean, clearly, he doesn't want to like me, or otherwise, he wouldn't be isolating me from himself. What's the deal with him and Maria anyway? Does he even love her?_

_Why?_

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**

**No less than ten. Or no update :)**

**Ta-ta. **


	9. All This Pain

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Nine // All This Pain**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Crappy chapter, but hey, there's loads more to come!_

"Now, don't tell me that I shouldn't think about him, Hermione," Ginny whined after she explained the story to her friend. Ginny had convinced Hermione to come to Brazil for a few days and just spend time together with her. Her older friend had agreed that a break would do her good, and after she rid herself of Ron, she apparated to Ginny's place and the model began explaining.

Currently, they were sitting at the kitchen table, with Hermione slouched in her chair lazily, studying Ginny, whose face was worn and tired, and puffy a bit from lack of sleep.

Hermione sighed, pushing a strand of curls behind her ear, and said, "I think you shouldn't, Ginny. I mean, he obviously likes you – but he doesn't want to! Don't you see?" She sat up, leaning forward on the table, and murmured, "He left so that he wouldn't want to love you anymore. I think he's making himself stay with Maria, but he doesn't really want to be with her anymore. He wants to stay because … he's afraid of what he's feeling, Ginny. Because he's never felt it before."

Ginny smiled, "And what would that feeling be?"

Hermione shrugged, suggesting, "I don't know. Maybe for the first time, he actually _likes_ someone. Like I would like Ron. Or like you used to like Harry. Maybe for the first time, he sees something special in someone – you. And you really are special. You're funny, you're unpredictable, and you're something new, Ginny. Look, haven't you seen the women he used to walk around with? Those stupid, bleached blonde women that had a lot of money and gigantic chests? Like Maria. Except she's not bleached. And she's kind of pretty. But see, you're not like that. And yet he's feeling something. And he's scared, because he's never even paid attention to women like you before, and now, he's feeling something akin to … I don't know, true friendship, maybe? Admiration? Fondness? Yes, that's it. He's fond of you, Ginny."

Her friend looked at her for a while and slouched even lower in her seat, "And if you're wrong?"

"How can I be wrong?"

"Well, what if he isn't fond of me at all? What if he actually hates me?"

"Ginny, he told you he likes you!"

Ginny shrugged, "That doesn't mean anything. He might have said that to make me feel better about the fact that he hates my guts."

Hermione grinned, "I doubt that. He's too straight-forward to do that. He likes you, Ginny, get over it and accept it. The real question is: do you like him?"

Ginny looked out of the window and thought about it. She definitely liked him. Why else would she feel so devastated right now?

She turned back to Hermione, "Yeah. I do. I really like him. I want him back, Hermione. I want him back."

Her friend nodded, smiling, "Then get him back, Ginny."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Hermione shrugged a shoulder, "Just that. Go and get him back."

&&&&&&&

"Hello, Maria. Is your boyfriend around?," Ginny breathed as her boss opened the door.

The blonde blinked and nodded, turning back to the house, and shouted, "Draco! Ginny's here!"

She seemed to have heard something, and her eyes widened, and she said, "Get down here, you rude little – "

Ginny grinned. _So __that__'s what he said._

In a few minutes, a wary-looking Malfoy came downstairs and opened the door wider, allowing Maria to leave. He turned to Ginny and studied her. Finally, she threw her hands up, "Say something!"

He smirked, "It hasn't even been a week, Weasley. Are you that desperate?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and murmured, "I need to talk to you. Alone. Want to take a walk?"

He seemed to contemplate it, but finally, he nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. They walked out of the grounds of his estate, and she led him to a nearby park, not speaking a word.

They reached a bench under a tree and she sat down, he with her. She noticed a few teenagers passing by and pulled on her sunglasses, covering her the lower part of her face with her hand.

Malfoy snickered and said, "You hair is a dead giveaway."

Ginny snorted, pulling a blue cap on. So what if it didn't at all match her orange dress? It covered her orange hair, and that was more than enough.

Malfoy looked surprised and said, "Wow. You came prepared."

Ginny nodded, watching him from behind her glasses. Finally, he asked, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ginny looked away for a minute and then murmured, "I don't see why you had to leave."

He stared at her for a minute before saying, "I had to, Weasley, because I didn't want anything to happen. I have a girlfriend – "

"That you care about?"

He looked startled, "Yes, I do care about her."

Ginny sighed impatiently, "Tell me something, Malfoy, and if you answer no truthfully, I'll get out of your hair for good. With whom do you see yourself happier: her or me?"

Malfoy closed his eyes, sighing deeply, and then drawled, "That's not fair. Weasley, you know I can't answer that – "

Ginny burst, "Why not! It's only you and I here – and I won't tell a soul what you say. So why not? It's a perfectly fair question, because I asked you what you think. And you need to answer me just as truthfully."

Malfoy opened his eyes, looking at her, his sexy hair blowing in the wind, and drawled, "You. Weasley, I pick you."

Ginny sighed, "And does that mean anything to you?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "Wait a minute! Why are you asking me? You can't feel something for me, too, can you?"

Ginny shrugged, "Yes I can."

"So do you? I have to know if you do, too," Malfoy said irritably.

Ginny nodded, "I want to know what you'll do about it, Malfoy. Do you want to forget about me just like that?"

He grinned, "I don't think you'd let me live with myself if I did that."

"I sure as hell wouldn't."

"I want to say that I'd pursue you, but you're already on the same page as I am, and I'm involved with someone else. You have a demanding job – I have a calm one. It won't work. Because each of us will have to sacrifice something."

"What will I have to sacrifice?"

"Your job, of course."

"Says who? I'm staying at my job, Malfoy. I'm not leaving! And you don't have another one, so you could just come work with me again."

"I have Maria, Ginny."

Not noticing his change in reference, "Is she really a sacrifice?"

Malfoy nodded, "She means a whole lot to me. I can't give her up for something that I'm not even sure will work!"

"You don't have to! Tell her you two are on a break. You'll come back from Brazil and you'll get back together. But while you're in Brazil, why can't we see? Why can't we try it? We obviously could work. We have some chemistry there!"

"Ginny, listen to me. I can't do it. I can't break up with her, come back, and make her comply with what I have planned! It's cruel."

"What are you more worried about? Her feelings or yours?," Ginny asked, pulling her sunglasses off.

He looked into her eyes and said, "Hers. Because she's been very caring the entire time we'd been together."

"And how long is that?"

"Three years. But we've known each other for seven. See? I can't give that up! It'll hurt her. We won't be friends anymore."

"Malfoy! This isn't about Maria! I understand that she's a good person! I don't want to hurt her either, but she's just – not – good enough for you, is she?"

He stared at her. "She is perfectly good enough."

"No, she's not! If she was, you wouldn't have seen anything in me!"

"That's not fair. I hadn't seen her in months! And we were spending entirely too much time together, I was bound to start falling for you!"

Ginny slapped her thigh angrily, "That isn't true, and you know it! If she had been the perfect girlfriend, you wouldn't have been looking for anything else, and you wouldn't have found it in _me_!"

Malfoy sighed, running his hands through his hair, and drawled, "You're making this so hard! What do you want?"

Ginny threw her hands in the air, and shouted, as if it were the most obvious thing, "I want _you_!"

She stood angrily and stormed away, toward a more crowded part of the park, and pushed her sunglasses back on, hurting her nose in the process, and growled in her throat angrily. Within a few minutes, though, he had her pinned to a tree, and said, "I want you, too."

She stared at his eyes, his beautiful eyes, so close to hers, he was nearly talking into her mouth, and smiled, "Then what are we waiting for, I ask you."

He closed his eyes, allowing his long lashes to fall on his cheeks, and muttered, "How about this. I won't make any promises. And I won't break it off with Maria either. But I'll go back to Brasilia, back to the job, and we'll see how it goes from there, alright?"

Ginny nodded happily and put her hand on his shoulders, leading him away from the tree, and said, "Let's go back. I'll chat with Maria to clear up suspicions."

He nodded as they started off for his house once more. She asked, "What did you tell her when you got back the other day?"

"I told her … I told her I couldn't stay there any longer, because you were too beautiful and I had to guard you way too much from passing teenager boys. I said it annoyed me."

Ginny grinned and nodded, looking up at him, "I guess that's truthful. You know it is."

He looked up to the sky, putting his hands into his pockets, "What, the part about you being beautiful? Yeah, it's true."

&&&&&&&

"I have got to say, this is all such a surprise to me. I can't – I can't even believe it!," Hermione exclaimed later that day when Ginny and Malfoy apparated into the flat.

Ginny eyed her strangely, "That he's wearing jeans? That surprises you? You don't get out much, do you?"

Hermione grinned, "I sure don't!," and winked at her.

Malfoy's puzzled look strengthened and he said, "Whatever," and pushed through to the bedroom. Ginny grinned when the door closed and squealed as she landed on the couch next to Hermione.

Her friend grinned, hugging Ginny, and whispered, "You did it!"

"Well," Ginny cleared her throat, "not really. I convinced him to come back. And that's it. No promises. I suppose it's better this way, because we don't expect anything from each other. But I wanted _some_ kind of promise, you know? Something to count on."

Hermione nodded sympathetically and said, "Well, it'll all come in time, Ginny. Now, on the other hand, I'm all packed. I've been here for four days now and it's about time I go back. I'll keep talking to you over the phone, and I'll see you in a few months. Good?"

Ginny nodded, standing and embracing her friend. She snorted at having to crouch a little bit because of their differences in height, and said, "I'll miss you, Hermione. Thank you so much for being here. See you later!"

With that, Hermione disapparated and Ginny turned toward the bedroom, walking inside slowly. Malfoy walked out of the bathroom at that precise moment, clad in nothing but a towel. Ginny snickered and approached him. He put two hands on his hips, keeping the gray towel in place, and looked at her questioningly.

Ginny eyed the towel and looked up to see him smirking, his chest covered in droplets of water, his hair wet and dark. She walked around him into the doorway of the bathroom slowly and kept her eyes trained on his, forcing him to turn as well, keeping their gazes level. Finally, she reached over and put a finger on the towel near his hip. His expression changed to surprise, but before he could do anything, she swiftly swept it off and shut the door.

Ginny grinned as she heard him call, "What was that for?"

"Hey! You're not the only one around here who needs a shower. My other two towels are in the laundry. See ya!"

With that, Ginny turned on the water and stripped her clothes. She reached for a small bottle near the sink and opened it, pouring some of its contents into the water. Bubbles erupted on the surface and she closed her eyes, stepping into the water happily.

It was still a bit chilly, since Malfoy had used most of the hot water, but she turned it off when it reached the right amount and sunk to the bottom of the tub. She gave a contented little sigh and let sleep take her.

&&&&&&&

It seemed like moments later that she heard a soft knock on the door and Malfoy called, "Are you okay in there?"

Ginny opened her sleep-deprived eyes and sat up, feeling the now cool water move around her. She looked around the bathroom and called, "How long has it been? I feel unbearably sick."

His voice floated to her through her ringing ears, "Well, I think you've been in there for about fifty-two minutes. Can I come in?"

Ginny splashed the water around her, creating some more bubbles, and covered herself with them. Then, she said, "Yes. Bring a towel, too, please."

He opened the door and said, "Wait, you said you didn't have any clean ones."

Ginny shook her head wearily, "No. I said all of them were in the laundry. And the laundry's clean."

Malfoy grinned and turned back around. He shuffled back in two minutes, carrying a large green towel. Ginny rolled her eyes at his dedication to his House, and let him approach the tub. She opened her droopy eyelids as far as they would go, and mumbled, "My head hurts."

He nodded and said, "Hold on."

He proceeded to unfold the towel, hanging it over the curtain, and rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt. Then, he reached into the water around her and picked her up by the sides, pulling her wet body to him, pressing her against him.

Then, he pulled the towel off and wrapped it around her, avoiding looking at her body. Then, he helped her step out of the tub and carefully settled her into bed, covering her with the blanket.

He left the room for a moment and then he was back, carrying a top and some shorts he found in the walk-in closet. He approached her and pulled the blanket off. Then, he unwrapped the towel from her body and gently held her up from behind so that she could pull her shirt on. She looked at him uncomfortably from the corner of her eyes and said, "Um … my underwear."

Malfoy nodded, "Oh, right. Where is that?"

Ginny pointed to the dresser. He pulled out a pair and tossed them to her before walking out of the room. Ginny pulled them on and then her shorts, and then built herself a cocoon from the blankets.

Within a few minutes, he approached her and brushed his wand over her, humming now and them.

Then, he pulled off his shirt, revealing a gray undershirt, and climbed onto the bed beside her, holding himself up on one elbow, his head in his hand.

Ginny watched him and blearily said, "My head … hurts. Do you have any spells that make it more bearable?"

Malfoy nodded, putting his wand to her head slowly and muttering something. Ginny was surprised at how little it bothered her. At some point, she would have been weary of what he'd said, but by now, she trusted him, and couldn't care less.

She sighed as the pain eased in her and she settled more comfortably into the sheets. Slowly, she began to fall asleep again and didn't notice as he placed a hand on hers and closed his eyes as well.

&&&&&&&

In the morning, Ginny awoke with no pain whatsoever, but she wasn't so sure about the man sleeping fitfully next to her. She moved over to him and put a hand on his forehead worriedly. He opened his eyes and spotted her. He scrunched his face up, grumbling, "Turn off the light."

Ginny looked around, spotting the open windows, and grinned. Slowly, she lifted his arm off of her and said, "I'll be right back. You feel sick or anything?"

Malfoy frowned and nodded, "Huge headache. Can you bring me some water?"

Ginny nodded and returned a minute later, carrying a glass of water. He gulped it down and plopped back onto the pillows. Ginny brushed his silky hair back and studied his gorgeous face, smiling the whole time.

Finally, she held her wand over his head and said the incantation he'd used the previous night, watching him stir happily in his spot. She stood and left the room. Thirty minutes later, she was dressed to impress in a little black dress, and walked up to him, placing a note on the dresser where he would find it.

Before leaving, she fixed his pillows and closed the shades. However, before she knew it, she was falling unconsciously down the wall, holding her head, trying to muffle the excruciating pain that shot through it.

_REVIEW._

_OR DIE._

_Just kidding. But I want reviews, peeps! Love you guys._

_Ta-ta._

_Oh, right, also, last chapter to review if you want a response!_


	10. Humor Them

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Ten // Humor Them**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_My responses and on the bottom! Please read the chappie, too, though!! Haha, I love you all. Keep reviewing and you might get a longer chapter!_

_P_

Ginny awoke hours later, lying facedown on the bed, feeling numb all over. She tried to sit up, but something extremely heavy prevented her from being able to. She looked around, a heavy arm lying generously over her waist, and spotted the person to whom it belonged.

His face was a feverish red, his hair a matted mess, and his eyes looked puffier than usual. His gray eyes were watching her amusedly and she offered a smile, asking thickly, "What happened?"

He shrugged, moving his arm off of her slowly, and said, "I woke up a few hours ago and saw you lying crooked on the floor, so I got up and put you here on the bed. My headache's gone."

Ginny nodded, feeling her own shoot in sharp patterns through her head. Her thoughts began to slowly turn fuzzy and she couldn't see, because everything went blank. Not even a second later, her vision cleared and she looked at him, groaning, "What in hell is happening to me?"

Malfoy moved closer, pulling her toward him, and said, "I think we caught a wizard's cold."

Ginny frowned, "What the hell is that?"

Malfoy grinned, "It was chilly when we got back to the estate, and you were wearing only a dress, so you caught it. Then I got it from you. The wizard's cold only affects wizards, obviously, and it often has random and unpredictable side effects. Yours is that you have a headache and you faint. Mine's being able to see through things."

Ginny looked at him strangely, "See through things?"

He smirked, "Yep. Why else would I have been so eager to pick you up from the floor? I can see right through you clothes, Ginny."

The woman blushed, smacking him arm playfully, and said, "No, you can't, you fart."

He raised an eyebrow, "A fart? Wow, Weasley, I haven't heard that one very often."

Ginny grinned, nodding, and said, "So, what else don't I know that you can enlighten me about?"

Malfoy's face sobered and he said, "There are many things, Weasley. Such as … I am actually smarter than you, but I have to keep this information secret. That's why you still think you're smarter."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh, sure, yeah, you have to keep it secret. Certainly."

Malfoy smiled, pulling her toward him, "I broke up with Maria."

Ginny looked at him, "What?

"I broke up with her. When you were getting your coat, I told her to leave my house."

Ginny's eyes widened and she pulled away from him, "Why would you do that? I thought you said that you were worried about hurting her or whatever?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Before we walked in, remember how I told you to look at the flowers? For ten minutes, we were walking around admiring those damn lilies?"

Ginny nodded, and he continued, "That's because right before I opened the door, I saw her and Huitt on the couch. Doing stuff. Some pretty gross stuff. I let you chat with her, but then I told her to get out, because she had no guilty conscience whatsoever – she was shagging him right in front of us, right in the open! She didn't even have the decency to close the blinds! I don't know how I could've – "

Ginny put a hand over his mouth gently and said, "Shh. I get it now. Why you've been so much closer to me lately. Not emotionally, more like physically." She smirked, and he smirked back at her.

She asked, "What … what did she do with Lester?"

"I think she stuck him in the coat closet on the first floor. I heard him in there as I walked by," he said, running a hand through his hair as he turned onto his back slowly.

Ginny nodded and murmured, "What goes around comes around. They'll get theirs."

He looked at her, asking, "Did you really love him?"

Ginny closed her eyes and said, "I really did."

"Did he really love you?"

After a moment's pause, she replied, "He didn't."

Malfoy rolls onto his side and places his arm over her middle again, breathing, "I didn't love Maria. She didn't love me."

Ginny studied him out of the corner of her eye and said, "Why not?"

Malfoy shrugged slightly and closed his eyes, putting his head on his pillow. Ginny put her own hand on his arm and rubbed it slowly in circles, before murmuring, "We still haven't gotten that bed."

Malfoy's eyes opened and he drawled, "I don't think we'll need it, do you?"

Ginny grinned and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to wash away the effects of the headache. Yet again, she barely noticed as Malfoy kissed her hair gently before getting out of bed and changing into his pajama pants.

&&&&&&&

"I thought you said you broke up with her," Ginny said, offended, as she watched Malfoy snap his phone shut after a particularly long conversation with Maria.

He nodded, "She was asking me how we'd separate the estate. We bought it together a few months ago. I told her she wasn't getting it, because she's a cheating little … anyway, then, she started arguing, and it took me fifteen minutes to get her to quiet down."

Ginny grinned, snaked an arm around his waist as they approached a crowded coffee shop, and they both ordered some drinks. As she spotted a magazine with her face on the cover, she pulled away and opened it, flipping to the correct page.

The article read:

_In recent photos that have been taken of Ginny Weasley, the world-famous model, we have spotted a gorgeous man around her – and we have found that he is her bodyguard. The 6-foot-2-inch man has been spotted doing numerous errands with her and they have attended parties together as well. Weasley's fans have reasonable belief that the two are an item, and we hope to find out the truth soon. Neither has denied it, however, Weasley's rep could not be reached._

Ginny snorted, showing the magazine to Malfoy, and commented, "They're faster than us! This article was written a month before you even said you liked me!"

Malfoy nodded, equally amused, and said, "Perhaps we should humor them. Deny any and all rumors that we're dating. But still, try to do stuff that'll lead them to think that there's something there."

Ginny nodded, set the magazine down, and wrapped an arm around him, watching what the approaching waiter would do. He stared at her in shock, as if unable to comprehend that Ginny Weasley was sitting in front of him, and asked, "May I take your order?"

Ginny nodded, unwrapping herself from Malfoy's embrace, and said, "We've already ordered, thanks."

The young boy, who seemed to be no older than seventeen, and said, "I'm such a big fan! I'm sorry, but would you mind signing my notebook?"

With that, he extended the book toward her and said, "Here, please."

Ginny complied and sighed as he walked away, pulling on her sunglasses stealthily. Malfoy grinned and sipped his coffee slowly, before turning to her and murmuring, "I see some photographers approaching the fenced area around the coffeehouse. They're zooming in on us. This is pretty funny. How do you deal with it every day?"

Ginny shrugged and went on drinking her own coffee, ignoring the loud sounds coming from the paparazzi nearby. Within a few minutes, nearly every occupant of the coffee shop was turned, staring at her, and she had to run to escape them. Malfoy was behind her, guarding her from their grabbing hands, and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders to keep her with him.

Finally, they slowed down as they neared a quiet park, which was secluded and seemed to be private. They walked inside, sitting on a bench nearby.

Ginny watched as Malfoy settled down next to her and before he could say anything else, she breathed, "Now what?"

**Amber-Jade James** – Thanks so much for reviewing! It's been so great receiving a response from you, because you're one of the few that has reviewed more than once, and it feels great to have a familiar face review every now and then. Cheers! P

**22dracoandginny22** – I have loved reading your reviews, because it seems that you're as avid a fan of Ginny and Draco as I am, and that makes me really happy. I think they make a really great couple. I hope you continue reading the story and reviewing! Thanks for the support!

**Dracoginnylover24** – I'm so glad to have you reading my story! It seems that every review of yours I read, you're writing it with such interest! It makes me proud that you like this story, and I really hope to hear from you again!

**PuddyTatt – **Wow, I completely would not be surprised if it was you I received most of the response from. I have loved reading your reviews, because you're really honest in what you write, and I can tell what points of the story I need to work on. I had fun reading your advice! Keep reviewing!

**Eve Granger** – Thanks for being such an involved reviewer! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside when I read your reviews and I see that you really read this story! I like hearing your responses because you seem to take in the chapter as if it were your life, and that really puts the icing on the cake. Much love for your never-ending support!

**xo TOR TOR xo** – I read you reviews and I'm so happy to have you reading my story! Thank you for all your support, I hope this story stays in great shape and I hope you keep reviewing!

**Aly'n'AJ** – Last, but not least! Thanks for the support, and you've been a great friend on here. Keep reviewing, stay cool!

**All the other wonderful reviewers that I just don't have time to reply to – **Thanks for being here and supporting the story! It's amazing how much response I've gotten so far! I have 80 reviews and only nine chapters right now! I love you guys, and I'm sorry I couldn't individually answer your reviews! I'll try harder next time! Share the LOVE!!!


	11. Try Something New

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Eleven // Try Something New**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Thank you for your response. I love writing for your guys. Man, I'm so close to 100 reviews! That makes me so proud! Haha. Love you all. (Which I say entirely too much.)_

As Ginny approached one of the reporters on the gold carpet in central Brasilia, Malfoy grabbed a hold of her arm and followed her, with reporters snapping away picture after picture. The tall model flipped her long hair and slowed a little to let Malfoy catch up to her, after which he lazily put an arm around her shoulders and looked expectantly at the reporter.

The young woman, looking to be no more than thirty, pulled out a tape recorder and snapped to the cameraman, motioning for him to begin filming.

"Ginny! Tell us, how do you respond to the rumors that you and Draco Malfoy – your bodyguard, who is right here – are together?"

The crowd behind her went in a frenzy with excitement. Ginny smiled and shrugged, making sure to stay in perfect view of the camera as she did so. "Malfoy and I are friends, we're really good friends, and there is nothing going on between us."

"Why do you refer to him by his last name?"

Ginny laughed airily, "We weren't on good terms for most of our lives, and we never spoke to each other. Old habits die hard."

"Do you two spend more time together now?"

Ginny smirked, "More than is necessary, quite honestly."

"What can you tell us about your shows? How much longer do you plan on doing runways?"

Ginny shrugged again and laughed, "I don't think I've planned out my life as of yet, so whatever happens, I'll go along with it. As of right now, I plan on modeling for at least five more years. This is something I love to do."

"Thank you, Ginny!"

Ginny nodded, offering a smile into the camera, and walked away, dragging Malfoy with her. He complained into her ear quietly and said, "That felt weird. We're really good friends. Sure we are, Weasley."

Just before they approached another reporter, Ginny spoke out of the corner of her mouth, "Oh, and since you've so generously decided to start calling me by my first name, I suppose I'd do well to try the same, Draco."

Malfoy's jaw dropped a little, but other than that, it was impossible to tell what had transpired between them.

The man Ginny walked up to was dressed in a bright green shirt, so he stood out in the crowd, and his cameraman had on a pink suit.

Ginny approached him, grinning, and waited for his questions. The cameraman stood at attention as the interviewer, whose name tag read Jack, cleared his throat and said, "It has been widely rumored, Miss Weasley, that you're dating your co-worker Lester Huitt. How do you respond to the allegations?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Where have you heard that? I haven't even heard those!"

"Does it really matter? What is your response to these rumors?"

Ginny shook her head, "They are absolutely not true. We are not together and never will be." She left out the fact that they used to be, of course.

The man seemed satisfied with the answer and went on, "How about the rumors that you're dating your bodyguard," he motioned to Malfoy, "Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny smiled, "We are nothing but good friends. We are not together." _Because that's sort of true. I'm not lying. How can any two people be "together?" So it's the truth. We aren't "together", because it's impossible to be so. We also aren't "dating", because it required us to go on dates to be so, and we aren't "going out" because … well, what the hell can that even mean? Everyone goes out! Let's hope no one thinks to ask me whether or not I'm interested in him, or vise versa._

At that precise moment, another reporter beside Jack asked, "Do you two have any interest in one another?"

She rolled her eyes inwardly, _What are the chances??_

Approaching the other reporter, she answered, "I wouldn't know, but I doubt Malfoy is interested in me. And I'm not interested in him." _Hey! That's cool, because I'm not lying now either! I have no interest in him whatsoever! I just __like__ him, and that's completely different. I won!!!_

The reporter nodded and they walked away, following the rest of the stars on the carpet to the theatre.

Malfoy muttered, "Why the hell did you drag me to this stupid movie premiere? Why the hell did I let you?"

Ginny grinned, leading them inside the theater, and took some seats near the middle. Malfoy grumbled a little about her lack of taste in seats until she snorted at his stupidity and shut him out as she began talking to a girl named AnnaSophia Robb, who was sitting next to her.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and intertwined their fingers, staring into the screen, reading the stupid advertisements, causing AnnaSophia's eyes to widen as she took them in and grinned eagerly, saying, "So you two _are_ together?"

Ginny looked at their hands briefly before grinning. She never gave an actual response to the girl, but looked at the screen as well. Before the movie began, she looked over to her left, the side that AnnaSophia was sitting on, and saw another girl, AnnaSophia's age, sitting beside her. She was pretty, with short, dark hair, big eyes, and a silky strapless dress, of the exact lavender shade that Ginny remembered modeling not too long ago the day that she and Malfoy had the car incident.

She smiled to herself and looked on, not wanting to miss the muggles' new movie called _Shrek the Third._

Ginny thought it was an odd name at first, but caught on pretty soon after seeing the first two. It was a fun movie, full of funny little quirks and jokes, but Ginny couldn't help but focus only on how nice Malfoy's hand felt in hers.

&&&&&&&

"You know what annoys me most about you?"

"What?"

"How you're always grumbling about something," Ginny snapped, turning back around and reading her magazine. She'd just recently bought one in an English-speaking market, and was enjoying a rather interesting article about her in particular, which talked about how Ginny had gotten pregnant at age nine and had triplets, after which she gave them up for adoption, and then, on their fifth birthday, she showed up at their party and tried to take them away.

Ginny snorted at the ridiculousness of it and flipped the page, eyes turning as wide as saucers. Behind her, Malfoy approached, placing both hands on her shoulders, and reading over her head.

The article was long, and the page next to it had two separate photos next to each other. One was of Ginny, in jeans and a sweatshirt in London, and one had Draco, with khaki shorts on and a shirt, looking in the direction opposite where Ginny's face was turned. Basically, the photographers had transformed the photos nearly into one, which looked as if they were standing together, staring at each other.

As Ginny began reading, she laughed several times, because apparently, she was Draco's "baby mama" and they had secretly eloped a few years back.

She looked up at her bodyguard, saying, "How do they catch on so fast? I mean, we only just started being together a few weeks ago – how did they even get this information?"

Malfoy shrugged, saying, "Some of the workers in the hotel probably saw us together and went and snitched to the magazines. But don't worry, these magazines don't get printed anywhere other than Brazil. I doubt anyone in London is suspicious yet."

Ginny nodded and flipped the page. "I've been wanting to ask you – how come you're so welcoming to muggle tradition? I thought you hated muggles."

Malfoy hummed above her and said, "I guess I stopped caring. We can hate them, we can love them, we can fight them, but we'll die anyway, you know? Like my father – he fought with everything he had to eliminate muggles." Malfoy sat down beside her, looking into her eyes, "And then, he was killed by his own side anyway. I don't think he spent his life in a good, happy way. I think he was really rather unhappy. And that's no one's fault but his. And once I came to this line of thinking, I realized I can't keep wasting time. So I took on more things, you know? Started trying new things, meeting new people. Sort of like you've done all your life. Maybe that's why I like you. You are what I want to be someday. As a person."

Ginny turned to him fully, nodding, waiting for him to go on.

"And so, now, I like living both worlds. It's more educated, more interesting. I wouldn't give either up unless I absolutely had to."

Ginny cleared her throat, "Can I ask you some more things? You don't have to answer everything, but I'd like to know."

He nodded, gazing into her eyes interestedly.

"How come … well, remember how you said how dedicated you were to Maria? Because she took care of you, made you feel loved? Well, how come it changed so suddenly? I mean, I understand that she cheated on you, but can years of affection really be crushed by something like that completely?"

He looked away, thinking. After a while, he shrugged, "I think my feelings for her slipped away the moment I started liking you."

"What, just like that? Still, you can't tell me that just because you started liking me, everything you've ever felt for her went down the toilet. There must still be something there, right?" Ginny prodded.

He nodded, "I still felt a feeling of protectiveness for her, but then, I think - okay, I'm going to have to be painfully, embarrassingly honest to answer you – I think that I started seeing better qualities in you, and I realized that – I don't know – maybe there was something better out there, you know? I'd been dating girls like Maria for a long time. They were always the same, though, and I tired of it. Then, I met you, and you were nice. I suppose if you'd been more like your brother, I wouldn't have cared, but you were nice, and you were pretty, and you were _better._ So, slowly, I stopped caring so much about her – because what I felt for her wasn't love, it wasn't affection, it wasn't fondness. And you taught me that, I think. Unknowingly."

"Wow. I ask you why you use muggle devices and you start popping poetry about affection. How unbecoming of you," Ginny ducked as he lunged for her playfully, and laughed. Then, he started chasing her around the room, until he caught her on the couch and sat in top of her, both legs on the floor, and stared at her, muttering, "What shall I do with you?"

Ginny eagerly snickered and grabbed his shoulder, feeling him bounce on her stomach as she laughed. He watched her, amused, and said, "You have gone nutters."

Ginny snorted and, in between giggles, said, "Let's go outside. To the park. They're giving out free ice cream near the statues."

He contemplated it and said, "Fine. I'll go change."

Ginny nodded, still stifling laughter, and sat up as he left. Minutes later, he emerged from the room, dressed in a pair of gorgeous jeans and a black shirt. Ginny stood and took her turn in the closet. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a long shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and brushed a little gloss on her lips. Then, she made sure to grab her sunglasses and a newsboy cap.

As they headed out the door, Ginny turned to Malfoy and said, "Tomorrow, we're going to go swimming. Before we left London, I made reservations at a resort near the ocean. Davie's coming to take us there."

He raised an eyebrow, "Davie?"

"Yes, Davie, as in my bodyguard back at home. He's spending the day with us. Did you bring anything to swim in?"

Malfoy shook his head, "No, you didn't tell me we'd go swimming!"

"Oh, alright, you big crybaby, we'll buy you something today. Walk, go on."

Then, she pushed him into a tree as they walked into the park.

&&&&&&&

After they got their ice cream cones, Ginny suggested they go climbing the small mountain. Some of the steps were made of large rocks, and most were terribly untrusty. Malfoy slowly wandered off on his own trail, and Ginny had stopped to study a lime green rock in the shape of a heart. She began to walk toward it, but it disappeared, having turned out to have been a mirage, but it was just a little late.

Ginny felt it coming rather than saw it – she stepped on the rattly rock and it flipped, sending her flying into the air and then falling to the cemented ground. She collided with the ground rather solidly and passed out.

A few minutes later, she came to, wincing as she opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. Ten or so people were gathered around her, trying to see if she was alright, and Malfoy was right next to her, picking her up. He lifted her bridal style and took her to a nearby bench, laying her down softly.

She put her hands on her eyes and rubbed them fitfully. Finally, she looked up to see Malfoy's amused face staring at her, sitting by her on the ground. Despite herself, she grinned, "Find this funny, do you? Let's see how you'll feel what I flip _you_ into the air and let you fall to the ground onto your back! I think I'm bleeding."

She sat up slowly, wincing as sharp pains shot through her body and Malfoy hurriedly sat behind her and pulled her shirt up a little in the back to reveal a long line of blood trailing from her shoulder blades.

She winced again, because the material had stuck to her wounds already, and he murmured, "Shh."

Before she could stop him, he grabbed her hand and lifted her up out of her seat. Then, he took them behind some bushes where no one could see and apparated them to their hotel number. 

Inside, he kicked his shoes off quickly and helped her do the same. Then, he gently led her to the bedroom and laid her down into the bed, facedown.

Malfoy sat beside her, pulling his wand out, and pulled her shirt up again, applying a spell to the back, already spotting a few bruises as they showed up though her light skin. He fixed those, too, and said, "It looks fine. You can't see the bruises, but it'll still hurt a little for a few days."

When he received no response, he looked to her face and saw that she was asleep. Surprised, seeing as the spells had taken him no longer than a minute, literally, he quickly bent down and planted two kisses on her shoulder blades before pulling her shirt back down.

&&&&&&&

The following morning, Ginny awoke on her side on the floor. She looked around, puzzled, and spotted Malfoy hanging halfway off of her side of the bed, blankets strewn all over the place.

She grinned and stood, moving him over gently, and lay back down to try and fit in some more sleep. Before she knew it, he had moved over her, his chest on hers, but his legs still on the other side, and put his hands under her head, holding himself up on the elbows.

"You okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes, not a foot away from her face. She nodded fervently and grinned, blushing a bit from their position on the bed.

He bit his lip and murmured, "Then why were you on the floor?"

Ginny had to bite her own lip to keep from bursting out with laughter at his serious expression, though she was unsure of whether it was honest or not, and whispered, "Because you pushed me off."

His eyes widened and he chuckled, closing his eyes and nodding, "Good, then. Alright."

Ginny nodded, biting the insides of her cheeks, and closed her eyes, waiting for him to roll off of her. When he didn't, she looked up, watching him. His gray eyes had turned to a dark silver color and his hair fell down, tickling her softly.

Then, he lowered his face and kissed her.

It was surprising at first, and her eyes snapped shut at the feel of it, but then she regained control of her body and deepened it, putting her hands on his head, threading them through the soft strands of his white-blond hair.

She sighed into his mouth, which made him press down lower into her, pulling her head tighter toward him. She smiled against his moving lips and opened her eyes, looking at him. His eyes were closed, the white lashes lightly brushing against his cheeks, and his brows were furrowed slightly.

Ginny closed her eyes again, letting herself get lost in the feel of him and trying to ignore the problem of their horrible morning breath. He hadn't seemed to have a problem with it, so she tried not to focus on it either.

All too soon, it was over and he'd pulled away, still partially on top of her. They stared at each other, not moving, and finally, Ginny smiled.

His eyes darted to her mouth and he grinned, too, accentuating the lines around his mouth. He rolled off of her and got out of bed. Ginny had her eyes trained on him as he walked around the bed and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he reemerged, wearing only his new swim trunks. She smiled and crawled out of the bed, pulling on her own bikini.

Black with two red hearts, one on the left boob and one on the left side of the bottoms near her hip, it only covered ten, maybe twelve square inches of skin, and that's the way she wanted it. She hurriedly put on a super-short skirt and exited the bathroom. As the door closed behind her, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and smiled at Malfoy.

With her hand, she motioned for him to follow her. In the living room, she pulled two large, green, clean towels out and handed one to Malfoy. He studied the spot on the bottom of Ginny's that had a small palm tree on it. Ginny grinned, "Palm trees. Best, most beautiful thing on Earth. I love them."

He nodded and took hers and his and stuffed them together into his bag. Ginny pulled a black cap on and he uncovered his sunglasses. Minutes later, the phone rang and Ginny picked it up, "Hello? Davie is here? Great! Thank you, we'll be down in a moment."

With that, she grabbed Malfoy's hand and led him out of the hotel. Once they settled inside the limo, Ginny grinned at Davie, the driver, and began catching up.

&&&&&&&

As the three of them approached a place near a couple snogging, Ginny said, "I think this is a good place. There's less sun beating down here, but it's still sunny. Plus, the water's close, so you can move about freely."

Malfoy nodded, laying a thin blanket over a patch of sand and sat down on it, opening his bag and retrieving three foldable chairs. He set them up near the blanket and took out three bottles of water, handing one to Davie. With that, he settled into his chair and pulled out the small "roof" connected to the back of the chair over his face.

He handed the other bottle to Ginny and motioned for her to sit beside him. She did and immediately took a drink. Soon, after Davie had gone into the water, he pulled out a can of spray-on sunscreen and a tube of rub-on sunscreen.

He offered both to her, but she took the spray-on and stood. She covered her legs and arms with it, along with her entire front, but her back was still exposed to the sun. She turned to him helplessly. He smirked and motioned for her to lie down. She lowered the back of the chair and lay down onto her stomach. He quickly sprayed it on and then proceeded to rub it in.

Ginny smiled into the towel under her head and let him. Finally, he stood and she rose with him. Before he could return to his seat, Ginny called, "Wait. Why aren't you putting any on?"

He shrugged, "I don't tan anyway."

"So? You could get cancer!"

He shrugged and looked at her through his glasses. She said, "Spray it on and I'll help you with the back."

He made a face, "Ew, no. I don't use the spray-on kind. It doesn't even work! If you want sunscreen that works, use the normal kind. Why did you spray yours?"

Ginny shrugged, "Because, even if it doesn't work all the way, it helps. And why bother using the normal kind if I only get sunburned anyway?"

"You don't get sunburned! I saw you on the runway once, you were as brown as a cookie!"

Ginny grinned, "That was a fake tan, Malfoy. Completely cooked onto my skin."

He sighed and retrieved the sunscreen again, beginning to rub it onto his arms and legs slowly.

Ginny sat and took this time to study him, protected by her own sunglasses. He was really tall, but still muscled. He wasn't bulky, but lean and toned. His body was a shade darker than his face, and his hair was paler than his teeth. Especially under the sun.

His swimwear was the appropriate length (_It better_ _be, we had it damn tailored!_ Ginny thought amusedly,) but Ginny thought it fit rather nicely, and he had them on rather low.

Soon, he looked up and held the tube out to her. She took it and motioned for him to lie down as well. When he did, she sat beside him, near his rear end, and began rubbing the lotion onto his back. She grinned inwardly as his muscles rippled under her fingers. She made sure to spend some time rubbing it in near his butt, but she noticed photographers snapping away in the distance and decided it wouldn't be appropriate.

She stood up, handing him the lotion, and said, "Catch me if you can!"

With that, she raced off toward the waves, laughing joyously as he chased her. He caught her inside the water, because, naturally, it slowed her down, and he pulled her down to the ocean floor playfully.

She sputtered, coming up and spitting out water. She squealed, spraying him with the water around her and laughed when her caught her from behind, wrapping two arms around her. Ginny turned them away from the beach, aware of the photographers that were watching them, and dragged them deeper into the water.

He loosened his hold on her and laughed, pressing his mouth to her ear, and drawled, "I could drown you. And you'd just laugh."

Ginny grinned and put her hands on his arms, which had slid up around her neck, and said, "I doubt that. You don't have the guts to drown me."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, as if to say, "Is that a challenge?" and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down suddenly. Luckily, Ginny gasped for air just before she went under, and she let him do it. She didn't fight him, and pretty soon, he pulled her out himself and turned her around, embracing her and laughing.

She wrapped two arms around his waist and pressed a cheek against his chest, breathing heavily and smiling.

They held each other like that for some time as Ginny caught her breath, and waves crashed around them loudly. Once, a wave was so big it completely pulled them under the water for a few minutes. Malfoy didn't let go of her, but Ginny struggled. He tightened his grip on her, telling her to stop her attempts, and after a second or so, the water fell and Ginny hyperventilated again.

Malfoy laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and turned her toward him, with his back to the beach, and lowered his head, kissing her. They were both extremely wet, and Ginny was so caught up in the moment, she wound her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer. Malfoy loosened his arms by her behind and put one thumb under the hem of her bikini bottoms.

Ginny squealed, breaking their contact, and said, "You are _so_ despicable!! I hope the paparazzi didn't catch us."

Ginny looked over his shoulder, "Oh, they're gone!"

Malfoy watched her, eyebrows jumping as her face brightened at the aspect. That said, Ginny smiled beamed and stood on the ends of her toes, raising her lips gently to his.

_Dun, dun, dunnnn. A cliffie! So ha! That'll teach ye amateurs to review!! I better have 100 reviews (or more) for this chapter by the time I update! Show me the looooove. The scene in the water, where they kiss, just so you have a general idea of the two characters, this is how I pictured it happening – _(http://img378.imageshack.us/img378/5484/untitled222cg0.jpg)

_So anyway, just so you know, that's how I imagined them to look. Minus the suit. _

_Didja like the chapter? If you did, you HAVE to review. I mean, come on, how hard is it? Go click that button down there on the left and WRITE! Remember, I love it when people quote! Never forget that! I think it's really flattering when people do exact quotes in reviews. Love it!_

_Ta-ta._


	12. Say Whaat

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Twelve // Say Whaat**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Okay, so the response for the last chapter was awesome, and I hope to have even more soon! Review, my sweeties, review!! I have 103 reviews!!! YAY!!!_

When Ginny and Draco headed back to the chairs, Ginny frowned, "How come the reporters acted like we weren't even there?"

Malfoy blinked, "Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. I put a spell on us. To people outside, other than Davie, it looks like we came separately - hold on, let me see." He pulled out his wand and pointed it to their seats. "Right, well, it looks like I'm sitting there reading a newspaper, and you're talking to Davie. Reporters got bored, I think, so they left. Trust me, if I hadn't used the spell, there'd be one hundred more here in minutes."

Ginny nodded, looking around. People seemed to be quiet, and for the first time, Ginny noticed that no one had looked at them once. Smiling, Ginny grabbed Malfoy's hand and stopped him mid-step. Then, she draped her arms around his neck and placed small kisses on his lips, in between which, she said, "That … is … so … cool … and … I'm … not … stopping … because … there's … no … reason … to …"

Malfoy grinned into her mouth and stopped her words, bringing her hands down and keeping them between them.

Finally, he stopped and led her to their seats, where Davie was looking at them disgustedly and said, "Why couldn't that happen to _me_ when I worked for you?"

Ginny snorted and plopped down onto their towel, sitting by Davie and saying, "So, sweetie, how's life been treating you?"

&&&&&&&

The moment they arrived at their hotel, Ginny spotted a gift store cashier placing new magazines on the stand and rushed forward, grabbing one. The young girl turned and nearly fell over, seeing who was standing next to her. Malfoy carefully led Ginny away and looked over her shoulder at the article.

_I have recently had the pleasure of meeting Ginevra Weasley at the movie premiere of Shrek the Third. It was an amazing experience, because this model is more beautiful in life than one could imagine from pictures. She was sweet when she talked with me, and she answered all of my questions._

_Here is a part of my interview with her:_

_Me: How long have you been now in the modeling business?_

_Ginny: Um, about three years now, I think. It's been great! I really never expected it to happen._

_Me: What do you mean, you weren't planning on modeling – ever?_

_Ginny: Actually, no. I had other, more boring plans in mind, but this is nice. I like modeling._

_Me: What caused you to go into this business, then?_

_Ginny: Nothing, really. A manager told me once at a park that I'd be good, so I tried it – and success! It worked!_

_Me: Tell us about your personal life. Do you have a boyfriend?_

_Ginny: No. I am not in a relationship, and I'm not planning to be for some time. _(Ginny snorted. Who would have thought that the "some time" would be no more than ten minutes?)

_Me: Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Ginny: No, not at all. That sort of thing is impossible. I think that you love someone when you know him. You can't look at some guy in the store and say, "There, that's the love of my life, right there." It doesn't happen like that._

_Me: How about soul mates?_

_Ginny: Nope, not that either. I think this world wouldn't have as many divorces as it does if there was such a thing as soul mates. It's clearly nonexistent._

_Me: What new projects are you currently working on?_

_Ginny: I've been offered many jobs, and I've declined nearly all of them. If ever anyone suggests something that grabs my heart, I'll do it. So far, nothing like that has come up, and I'm still waiting._

_I enjoyed speaking with Weasley, and I am hopeful that I'll get to see her again someday._

Ginny slowly closed the weekly and placed it back on the shelf. She turned to Malfoy, sighing fretfully and said, "I'm tired of this! I have never spoken with this creep, and he's going around making up conversations we've never had! It's absurd. I guess I was welcomed into the world the moment I did my first runway. I guess I should just … get over it."

Malfoy nodded and began walking toward the elevator, leading Ginny after him. As the doors opened, a young guy stepped out, with brown hair and blue eyes. Ginny gasped and murmured, "Lester."

Malfoy's eyes jumped to the man's face and he put a hand out to Ginny to stop her. He tilted his head at Lester, asking, "Why are you here?"

Lester walked out of the elevator and grinned at Ginny, "Hey. I'm here to see Ginny. May I speak with you privately?"

Ginny nearly quivered with unsuppressed grief and stared at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy? No! I'm busy!"

With that, Ginny ran into the open doors and pressed the correct floor. Malfoy followed her, smirking at Lester, and watched him as the doors closed. Her ex-boyfriend stood watching her strangely, looking crushed.

Ginny hmphed and turned around, looking out of the window. After a while, she muttered, "What do you think he wanted?"

Malfoy turned to her, putting one arm over her shoulder, and said, "I have no earthly idea. Probably here to boast about Maria."

Ginny caught his angry look and closed her eyes, asking, "At whom are you angry? Maria or Lester?"

"Both, of course."

"You know what I mean! Whom more?"

Malfoy sighed and shrugged, "I guess Maria. I mean, you and Huitt weren't together anymore. But she was still with me. Even though I was already sort of cheating on her. But that's not the same – we'd never even kissed until this morning! She was already shagging that arse and didn't even care if I knew. She's a good person, she really is … she just isn't a good person to me."

Ginny shook her head, "Why are you making excuses for her? She is a bad woman who did a horrible thing! There's no forgetting that."

Malfoy shrugged, "I think I'm trying to excuse her because nobody else is."

Then, the doors opened and they stepped out. Ginny walked in step with him and watched as he inserted the keycard and held the door open for her. Finally, she turned around, once inside, and said, "Are you sure you didn't love her?"

He stared at her, surprised, and said, "Fairly so, yes. I mean, I saw what you had with Huitt, and I know that was never between us. You were devastated when you broke up, but I fail to feel anything other than anger. No pain, no shock, no betrayal. Just anger."

Ginny nodded and walked into the bathroom, stepping out of her damp clothes. She materialized later, wearing a short skirt and a blouse. Malfoy, currently watching TV, looked at her and said, "Why so small?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"Your clothes. They're very tiny. Trying to show off?"

Ginny grinned, "You guessed it! I have the right to! Not like there's nothing to be proud of, right?"

He nodded and patted the cushion next to him. Ginny plopped down, into his outstretched arms, and said, "What are you watching?"

"Some show about a wizard. Whom are these muggles kidding? I mean, seriously?"

Ginny smirked and hummed in her throat, slipping the remote from his hands, and said, "Let's see if there's anything else, then."

He watched as she surfed the channels. Just as she was about to click the next channel, she heard, " … and more on Ginny Weasley's secret romance with her bodyguard, after the break."

Ginny dropped the remote control and stared at the screen. After the never-ending commercials were through with, the show came back on, and the main anchor said, "And here we are, on the reported romance between the world-famous supermodel Ginny Weasley and her bodyguard Davie Tannen. The two were photographed on the beach earlier today, looking chummy and up close and personal. There have also been reported romances with another bodyguard Draco Malfoy, and with a coworker, Lester Huitt. However, Us Magazine and People Magazine have printed articles that were based on information that close friends of the couple were given to them. The burly Tannen and Weasley are, apparently, thinking of marrying soon, and were trying to keep their relationship secret. However, the more people know about it, the better, the insider said, because this way, people can stop talking about all the other innocent people she's been linked to, and leave them alone."

His co-anchor jumped in, "And it has also been speculated that the young runway model just may be pregnant. Recent photos have showed up that show a bumpy belly, and it is said that Ginny Weasley just may be carrying Tannen's child. More on this later tonight."

Ginny snorted and clicked the TV off. She turned in bewilderment to Malfoy and said, "I don't believe this. Up until about four months ago, I've had a clean record! What the hell happened? Why are all these rumors suddenly popping up? It's so terribly irritating, I'm not even joking. They have got to stop talking about me! You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to accept one of the interview offers that I've gotten, and I'll go put some sense into these idiots' heads. I can't even believe I have to do this."

Malfoy nodded and stood up, saying, "Want a glass of lemonade?"

Ginny shook her head no.

"Good. More for me." Then, he stumbled as she put a bare foot on his rear end and pushed him out of the room.

&&&&&&&

Ginny walked airily through the door to the reporter's office, Malfoy following after her.

The young woman behind the desk stood up and said, "Good morning, Miss Weasley! Please have a seat and we'll get started right on it."

Ginny nodded, motioning for Malfoy to wait outside, and sat, smiling at the woman.

"My name is Jewel Wilkie. I'm honored for this opportunity to interview you! Let's get right to it! Let me turn on my tape recorder."

Ginny nodded and gazed out of the window to Big Ben chiming in the distance.

"Alright. So, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm great. And you?"

"I'm good! Tell me, how long does a plane flight from Brasilia to right here in New York take?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know! I fell asleep right away. But I think about, oh, I don't know, eight hours," Ginny laughed.

Jewel smiled and went on, "How are shows going down there?"

"They're great. I've been having so much fun! And the city is just purely beautiful."

"Oh, I bet it is! Any more plans for this year? Any more shows?"

Ginny tilted her head to the side a little and said, "I don't think so. But you can definitely expect more from me by January. I'm trying to open up my career, try to do as much of everything as I can."

Jewel nodded, "Do you plan on staying a model or doing other things like acting and singing?"

"I'm not sure just yet, but I'll try to try both. I think it would be amazing."

"That it would. Now, tell me, how did you get into this business?"

"It's a pretty interesting story, and really one of the more right-place-at-the-right-time ones, as well. I was at the park a few years ago when up walks this lady, telling me how much she'd love it if I tried out for this advertisement on TV. Of course, I didn't try it right away, but pretty soon, curiosity got the best of me, so I tried it. I got a callback the first time, and I've been on the runway ever since. It was a wonderful coincidence that this lady and I were at this park on the very same day."

"That's amazing! Do you like modeling?"

"I do, I really do. It's such an honor, but it's also such hard work! You have to stay fit and in shape, you have to walk right, stand straight, looks pretty, it gets pretty tiring after a while."

"Would you keep doing it for a long time?"

"I don't think a long time would be easy, but I'd love to do it for as long as I possibly can!"

"Great! Does this job allow for much of a social life?"

Ginny nodded, "Oh, it sure does! Actually, that's mainly all it allows! I only have shows every once a week, and all the other time, I am in Brasilia, with nothing to do but shop, attend parties, and talk to people. It's a pretty fun lifestyle."

"How do relationships work, though? If you meet someone, you have to leave on all these trips. Does dating have a part in your life?"

Ginny nodded, smirking inwardly, "Yes, actually. I have been in a relationship, and I am in a relationship right now. They work pretty well if you try to work through the schedules."

Jewel's eyebrows rose, "Really? And is this relationship you're in possibly with Davie Tannen?"

"No, it is not. However sweet Davie may be, it just didn't work out that way for us."

"How about your other bodyguard, Draco Malfoy?"

"No. We're really close, we're very good friends. However, I really don't want to discuss my boyfriend, I believe in preserving privacy."

"How do you respond to the rumors that you're pregnant and are secretly married to one of your coworkers?"

Ginny grinned, "It's very creative, to say the least, and surely very entertaining! I love hearing all these things, however ridiculous they may be. I am not pregnant, and I am not married to anybody."

"Do you have a celebrity crush?"

"Certainly not. No one I've heard of so far has anything good to offer me. I think perhaps David Beckham, but that's it."

Jewel smiled sweetly, "How about reports that you were jailed for thirty days for driving under the influence?"

Ginny burst out laughing, "That is hilariously random! No way, I didn't get jailed, and I don't drink and drive. I love how funny these rumors can be!"

"How are things going along at home? It's been, what, four months now that you've been away?"

Ginny nodded, "About so. I miss them dearly, and I hope to see them again soon. I think I might visit them after this."

Jewel nodded, asking, "Now, more about your family life - any siblings?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I have six brothers. And two friends who are basically my adopted siblings."

"Wow! That's a large family! How old are they?"

Ginny thought for a moment and said, "The youngest is a year older than me and the oldest is nearly thirty."

"Wow! Any pets?"

Ginny stopped, thinking about her Pygmy Puff, but chose to say, "No."

"Well, you've got a happy life, don't you? What are some of your favorite movies?"

"Movies, huh? I'd have to say I loved Poseidon. And I adored Casino Royale. My all-time favorite movie is probably Moulin Rouge."

Jewel smiled, seeming impressed, and said, "Any favorable actresses? Actors? Singers?"

"Well, let's see. Actresses. I like Anne Hathaway, Julie Andrews, that's for sure, and Natalie Portman. Actors – Robert De Niro and Dustin Hoffman. Singers? Way too many to name. Let's see, Justin Timberlake, Madonna, and U2. That's all I can think of at the moment," Ginny smiled, trying very hard not to add, _Out of the muggles, at least._

Jewel nodded enthusiastically, "That's a good choice! I admire your taste. Well, we'd best be closing up this interview, then. Thank you for chatting with me!"

Ginny nodded, thinking, _Don't flatter yourself, lady, I didn't do it for you._

With that, she walked out, took Malfoy's arm, and they went home.

&&&&&&&

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny approached her hotel number without Draco, who was still downstairs buying things, when she spotted Lester waiting for her by the door. Her eyes widened and she nearly turned right around, but he said, "Ginny."

She walked toward him cautiously and said, "Yes?"

"Why are you treating me like this? Did something happen?"

Ginny stared at him in bewilderment and said, "Yes! Yes, Lester, something happened! You broke up with me!"

He stared at her in shock before croaking, "No, I didn't! When in the world did I break up with you??"

"Three months ago! Three months ago, you broke up with me, saying that you weren't ready for a long-distance relationship!"

His jaw dropped and he approached her, exclaiming, "That never happened! Ginny, I – oh, Merlin."

Ginny glared at him, "What."

"Three months ago … Ginny, I just got out of St. Mungo's. I was under the Imperious for the past four months! See?"

He pulled out a long piece of parchment, extending it toward her. Ginny took it, reading the signed letter from one of the Healers and looked up at him, stunned.

"Who put it on you?"

"Maria."

_Is that a cliffie enough for you?? REVIEW!!!_


	13. Fluff

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Thirteen // Fluff**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Okay, so I __nearly__ didn't update. I had writer's block for two days and I had nothing to write. But I didn't want to disappoint you, so here it is. Sorry if it sucks, but I'm in a bad mood and very sleepy, so all I could come up with was fluff. Ah, who doesn't like a little anyway?_

_Love._

Ginny's jaw dropped and she nearly let go of the parchment. Lester nodded, taking it from her and said, "I know. Apparently, someone took me in to St. Mungo's and told them my condition. They traced the spell back to her wand or something. I can't recollect anything that's gone on since that day you talked to your mother through the fireplace. What do you mean we broke up, though?"

Ginny was speechless as she stared at him in bafflement, unable to form the right words. Finally, she squeaked out, "We had a huge row! Well, not huge, but the biggest we'd ever had … and then we were on a break. And then … Malfoy, my bodyguard, says he caught you and Maria together a month or so ago."

"Caught … us?"

"Yes, as in caught you shagging! You … I don't believe this. Lester, I can't believe this! So, what happened? What did she make you do while you were under the Imperius?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, obviously, we did some business I'd rather not think of, and she made me break up with you. She also made me close down several accounts in the company. It's going to take months to open them up again, that's for sure."

Ginny nodded, sticking her key through the keyhole and unlocking the door to the room. She let him in just as the elevator door opened and Malfoy stepped out. He looked at her strangely and she nodded to the door, motioning for him to come in. He did, setting down his bags, and looked at Lester blankly. Then, he turned back to Ginny and raised an eyebrow.

Ginny pursed her lips and said, "He just gave me a signed notice from St. Mungo's that he's been under the Imperius for the last four months. And a memory-erasing charm was also placed on him, so he's got no idea what, um, went on. The person that performed it on him was Maria."

Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked from her to Lester, unblinking. Ginny nodded slowly and said, "I didn't believe it either at first, but it's signed! By healers! It was traced back to her wand."

Malfoy sighed, sitting down in the armchair, and said, "How is this possible? Who took you to St. Mungo's?"

Lester turned to Ginny, "Well, see, that's the strange part. They said it was someone in the Weasley family, but they wouldn't specify who."

Ginny looked taken aback, "But if it was someone … they'd have told me, wouldn't they? It was most likely one of my brothers, but none of them wrote or said anything. That's strange. How could that be?"

Malfoy said, "Perhaps it was the rebellious one. What was it … Pendragon? Pompom? Pat – "

"Percy," Ginny interrupted, rolling her eyes. He smirked and said, "Same thing."

"And besides, if it was Percy, he most likely wouldn't have done anything. He'd have left you with her. If it was one of my brothers, it must have been either Ron, Fred, or George. The other ones are smarter, and I'm sure they'd have told me by now."

Malfoy shook his head, muttering, "Wouldn't count on it." Ginny smacked him on the head and said, "Cut it out! They're good guys! Sometimes. That's beside the point! My brothers love me and if something like that was going on with my ex-boyfriend, I'm sure they'd have told me!"

Malfoy sneered, but Lester's eyes widened, "Why was it we broke up, Ginny?"

The girl looked slightly uncomfortable and Malfoy stood, muttering something about getting a cup of tea. She turned to Lester and said, "I was expecting a proposal from you on the day you were coming to Los Angeles. Instead, you told me that I was crazy for expecting marriage from you, and that it would never work out because you don't trust me away from home. I told you to get out and we never talked again."

Lester gave a low whistle, nodding slowly, and muttered, "So much for good intentions."

Ginny looked up sharply, "What?"

Lester cleared his throat, looking down, and put a hand inside his pants pocket. Ginny's eyes popped wide-open as he opened a little box and said, "I was going to propose to you today."

Inside the velvet box was a beautiful diamond, set on a smooth silver ring. Ginny gasped, extending a hand toward it, but not quite reaching, and said, "Oh, wow, Les."

He cleared his throat once more and snapped the box shut, putting it away, and said, "Well. It's fine. Maybe it's for the best. Would you ever take me back?"

Ginny looked lost as she pondered this. Finally, she sighed and said, "Yes, Lester, I would. I loved you. You were everything to me. But I can't just do it! It's too soon and the wounds haven't healed. I understand that it wasn't you doing those things, but still, I need some time to mull this over. I can't believe it."

Lester nodded and began to stand. Ginny followed suit, looking at him sadly. She extended her arms toward him and enveloped him in a hug, tightly wrapping her arms around him. He stood, dipping his face in her long hair, smelling it, and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Gin. I don't know how this could have happened to me, but I'm sorry for hurting you."

The younger girl nodded, her face crumpling. He took one look at her and sighed, stating, "I'm so sorry! I really am. I hope you'll forgive me. I should go."

With that, he approached the door and exited, closing it softly after him. Ginny broke down, tears leaking from her face, when Malfoy rushed in, "What's wrong?"

Ginny lifted her arms toward him, sobbing, and he ran forward, wrapping her in his embrace. He calmed her with sweet nothings whispered in her ear, and she hiccupped, feeling weaker than ever. Soon, her legs slid out from under her and she began falling. Malfoy tightened his arms around her just in time and caught her, placing her on the couch carefully. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and said, "This is not what was supposed to happen."

Malfoy tilted his head, "What was supposed to happen?"

Ginny stretched slowly, revealing her stomach (and Malfoy bit his lip), and murmured, "He was supposed to be an evil jerk that was bad for the goodness of the society. I'm not supposed to be broken up over what to do. This is wrong."

Malfoy smirked, "Well, life does throw curve balls at us once in a while. What are you thinking?"

Ginny sighed, whispering, "I am thinking I should go take a good, long bath."

Malfoy grinned and said, "Go put on a swimsuit. I'll prepare a bath."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, but did as told. When she was dressed, she walked into the bathroom to find Malfoy sitting in it, squeezing a bottle of bubbles onto the surface of the water. Ginny giggled and stepped in, careful not to disturb the little rabbit he was making with the bubbles.

He looked up, beaming, and said, "Like it?"

Ginny laughed, "It's beautiful! Masterpiece."

He shrugged, ruffled it with his hand, and scooted closer to Ginny. He turned her around, her back to his front, and slid back so that he was leaning against the bathtub. Ginny sighed contentedly and took her legs out, putting them on the edge of the tub, and put a hand on his leg. He bit his lip again and put his lips against her ear, "Hey … "

She turned, looking at him sideways, and he dipped his head, his lips joining with hers. She hummed slightly, turning more in his embrace, and deepened it. He grinned, putting his arms around her waist.

Ginny sighed into his mouth again (and Malfoy began thinking it was like a trademark kiss that you'd only get from her), putting two hands loosely through his hair, wetting it and making it come out in dark strands. He gently pulled her arms down and bent one leg at the knee, pulling her closer.

Then, he put a hand on her back, sliding it up and down over the middle, and murmured, in between small kisses, "Is … this … better?"

Ginny nodded fervently and stopped him, prohibiting him from disconnecting the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and sighed again. He abruptly pulled away, biting his bottom lip with extra force, and closed his eyes. Ginny tilted his head up by his chin, and looked at him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

He nodded twice and opened his eyes, looking at her unnervingly. Ginny stared back, unable to comprehend what had transpired. He couldn't help but grin at her innocent, clueless expression, and smoothed down her hair with one hand before climbing out (staying turned away from her as he did so) and grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around himself and said, "I'll be right back. Stay here."

Ginny looked after him and sighed. _It'll be a cold day in hell that I understand how men's minds work._

Five minutes later, Malfoy came back in and dropped the towel. He sat on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water and said, "It's cold out there. Want me to get a bigger towel for you?"

Ginny shook her head and moved up closer to him, looking up at him. "But – what – what just happened?"

The corners of his mouth twitched and he took his hands and placed them on her shoulders, pulling her up and placing her on his knee. Ginny rested against him and said, "Well?"

He shook his head, murmuring, "I just had a temporary brain freeze."

Ginny nodded, accepting the excuse, and said, "Well, you're better now, then. I'm so tired. Let's go to bed now."

He grinned as she stepped out and followed (something along the lines of http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/7454/blanketsmtb2.jpg). He had simply wrapped his towel around his torso as he changed and then climbed under the covers, but Ginny had simply turned her back on him and untied the bikini top in the back. Then, she pulled it off, still turned away from him, and leaned down to grab her shirt from the floor, exposing her round backside to him.

He smirked, admiring the view. She pulled on the shirt and half-turned to him, giving him a sidelong glance as she bit her lip seductively. His jaw dropped and she strutted into the bathroom to change the bottom.

When she came back out, he said, "So you _do_ know what happened, Weasley!"

Ginny smirked and slid under the covers, turning off the light. It was still light out, so they just looked at each other, both smirking, for some time, as it gradually got darker and the moon came out. That's when Ginny closed her eyes and drifted off.

She awoke what seemed like hours later, but had merely been minutes, when she heard a loud clang in the kitchen. She looked around, seeing the other side of the bed empty, and got up, calling, "Malfoy?"

The noise stopped, but no one answered. Ginny walked out of the room to find him standing in the kitchen, half-asleep, the stove on, and flour smeared all over the floor. She looked at him strangely and he said, "I'm making cookies."

The idea made Ginny laugh so hard, she nearly cried, and she slowly approached the offended baker, wrapping two arms around his middle, still laughing. He refused to succumb to her cuddle, keeping both hands out to the sides, placed on the counter. Ginny rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, barely controlling another fit of laughter at the insulted look in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes, but she pecked him on the lips and said, "I'm sorry. You're wonderful. It's just that I didn't expect you to get up at nine in the evening, baking cookies. And without house elves!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed even more and he said, "It isn't _that_ funny. I bake everything I eat. Unless I eat out. And unless we go shopping for food. Normally, though, I cook. And I bake."

Ginny nodded and kissed him again. He snorted and finally gave in, enjoying their snogging session.

&&&&&&&

"Hermione, what should I do?"

Ginny's friend sighed on the other line after hearing the story about Lester and answered, "I think you should talk to him. Hear him out. This is about you now, Ginny. Make your decision alone, without any outside help, and follow your heart. There's nothing else I can advise – just do what your first instincts say."

Ginny breathed in deeply and said, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't do making my decision without figuring out what happened first. But then when I think about it, how can I leave Draco? We're so close now. Lester had his chance, but then, he wasn't the one that gave it up either. This is so wrong! My life is such a mess! Why did this have to happen to me?"

Hermione chuckled, "Trust me, Ginny, we've all been through it. Talk to Malfoy, too. Maybe he'll help you make your decision."

Ginny thanked her, said goodbye, and hung up.

"Malfoy!!"

He walked in slowly, arms crossed, and drawled, "Yes?"

"I have to talk to you."

_Ok, so is this not absolutely hot? – (__http://img99.imageshack.us/img99/7021/dglgdenvf7.jpg__) I'm imagining it as the kitchen scene. Sorry this chappie is so super small, but I thought I'd give ye all a bit of fluff before the guns come out. Ha. Review, review, review._


	14. Break Up

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Fourteen // Break Up**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_All ye kind people of I am deeply sorry for such a horrible chapter. I try and I try not to disappoint with a late update, but all I get from this writer's block is bullcrap. So I'm holding a vote: along with your reviews, please tell me whether you'd like me to update late with a good chappie or keep up the tradition even if the chapters aren't good. Thank you, and to all a good night._

"Ginny, what did you tell him?" Hermione asked her later that day over the phone.

Her younger friend replied, "I said that I needed him to go with me to some places so we can sort this out. Then, tomorrow, I'm having a one-on-one with Les, so I can figure out how I feel about this and what I should do. He said it was fine and that I shouldn't worry, he'd be here to support me through whatever I decided to do. Then I asked what he'd do if I chose Les over him … and he sort got this clouded look in his eyes and said that if I were to do that, he'd support me just like through anything else. Hermione, he is so wonderful, but I don't know what I should do now."

Hermione hummed on the other end and sighed, "I guess you should just go ahead and speak with Lester, see what he's got to say. This is really weird, to tell the truth – I mean, who in the world would've thought that this could happen? It's so sudden and totally unexpected! Look, Ginny, I'm not trying to make the decision even harder for you to make, but you need to see this situation from both sides – on one side, you have Lester, who's innocent in this ordeal, and for all he knows, nothing ever happened! He's still trying to recover from losing you so easily, because when he was taken out from under that spell, he was intent on seeing you and leading a happy life with you. But then, on the other hand, there's Malfoy, who's been very understanding, sweet, and supportive. He makes you very happy. This isn't his fault either. Just try to make sure you don't make a blind-sided judgment. Both of these men care about you."

Ginny sighed deeply, "Yeah … But I can't help thinking I'll go back to Lester, you know? I've been so in love with him! And now, when I find out he isn't a horrible guy and he never did these things, my love for him only grows! Malfoy … I don't love him, Hermione. And I can't help feeling that though what I want to do isn't fair, he doesn't love me either. It hasn't gotten to that. He's a wonderful person, but I love Lester more."

Hermione answered, "Yes, Gin, if that is what your heart says, then do it. Lester was your first real love and you shouldn't waste such a good opportunity to get him back."

"But you don't think I might hurt Malfoy? I don't want to do something that might make him hate me all over again. Even if I don't love him, I care about him, and this isn't something I want to do on a whim just because this other guy used to be my boyfriend."

"Uh-uh, Ginny, Lester is a big deal. If Malfoy is less to you than that, cut him loose. And if you two mean something to each other, fate will bring you together one way or another. Trust me."

Thanking her, Ginny hung up and walked into the empty kitchen. Malfoy was downstairs at the gift store buying a few things for the trip home, and she quickly packed up the food they'd prepared for their flight back to London. The plane left at seven and it was currently five. Ginny hurried into the bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, putting her hair up into a comfortable bun.

Soon, she heard the door open and Malfoy called, "Everything ready? Check-in is one hour before lift-off."

Ginny hummed a reply and bit her lip, preparing herself for the uncomfortable flight she was about to have with him. She dragged her bags out of the room and set them by the door, looking up at his lean form by the window. He grinned at her in that amazing way and said, "I bought you an icee."

Ginny beamed at him and grabbed it from the counter, sipping it immediately. _Merlin, this will be hard. Is this what I want? To leave this wonderful man for someone who I'm not even sure is the guy I used to know? _

&&&&&&&

"Hey, Les!"

The man in question turned around and smiled at Ginny. He quickly said something to his assistant and walked toward her. They hugged and he murmured, "What are you doing here?"

Ginny shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to you. Just got back from Brazil. Long flight."

He nodded, "Oh, I can imagine. Why can't you just apparate?"

"My bosses say it'd be good if I was sighted once or twice traveling. More realistic and publicized. It's so tiring, though."

Lester nodded again and motioned toward the couch in the corner or his office. They sat and Ginny sighed. "Actually, there's another matter we need to discuss. And it's really important to me. Do you have time?"

His eyebrows rose and he looked around quickly, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Is this something private? I could muffle the room."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, please, do that. Just in case."

He complied and looked at her attentively, asking, "So, what is it?"

Ginny cleared her throat uneasily and muttered, "I need to talk to you about the Imperius you were put under and … what it did to our relationship. I take it you don't know how we ended?"

He nodded hurriedly. She said, "Well, then, I should tell you. When you came in, I was expecting a marriage proposal from you when you laughed and acted as if I was some crazy lady for thinking that you could ever marry me. It hurt me, because I was … am, still, in love with you. I had a horrible temper and told you to get out. Now, after I've finally gotten over you, you come back into my life and everything changes. It's sudden, it's painful, and it's not fair. I don't know what to do, Les."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked into his dark, caring eyes and saw him smile gently, rubbing a hand on her arm slowly. She looked down and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry! Ugh, I'm sorry. Les … I am in a relationship. I have been for a few months. It's been a weird relationship, but it's there, and I … I just don't know what to do. You need to help me out. Could we ever work again?"

He sighed deeply and looked away toward the roaring fire in the other end of the room. "Gin, I would be all for starting this relationship over. As far as I know, it never ended, you know? I still can't believe that we broke up, but I would love it if we could be together again. And I – I read articles about you and Malfoy, and you and Davie, and I don't know, would you be happy being with me again?"

Ginny nodded zealously, "I so would, Les. But the guy I'm with right now … he means something to me, too. I'm not sure if I could hurt him like this. We don't have a history, but he is special to me in many ways and for many reasons. I don't think it would be right to just leave him … or would it? I don't know, I'm so confused!!!"

She wailed as he wrapped two arms tightly around her, rocking from side to side as she held onto his shirt. He shushed her gently and held her until her outburst reduced to hiccups. She looked up at him, her bright eyes staring at him questioningly, before sitting up and saying, "I have to break up with him, Les."

_I was actually planning on continuing the chapter there, but I decided to leave the rest for the next chapter, whenever it will be that I put it up. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Or die. _

_Teehee. _


	15. Cry Out

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Fifteen // Cry Out**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for this hold-up. But hey, I kept it under two days, didn't I? I sure did! Anyway, one of the main reasons this update is late is because I was recently attacked by a random plot bunny as I was showering. So I tried it out and it worked! It's a oneshot, I'm still working on it, but it'll be up soon. I want some response to it, so please read it and review! Here is the chapter. (Oof. It was so hard writing this, but I hope it started up the beginning of the end of the writer's block.) School's over!!_

_Oh, and I hope I won't have to say this again – TRUST ME, okay? This is a freaking D/G story. And remember the wise words of one Hermione Granger – "_And if you two mean something to each other, fate will bring you together one way or another._"_

_And, as all of you know, they're meant to be. So do the math. And keep reading. I wouldn't be an author if I didn't have some sort of control of my characters, would I? So go on and read._

"Er, look, Weasley, I know I said I'd be fine with this, but I don't think I can be. I don't know if," he murmured, brushing his fingers through his hair, "this is for good or not. I don't know what you're thinking. I can't just let you walk all over me, like you've been doing."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "When have I ever walked over you?"

"The entire time we were, what do you call it, together! You were lonely without your boyfriend, so you started things up with me. You got scared of your boyfriend, you hid behind me, now, you're back to your boyfriend, and you're breaking up with me! I'm not some bloody mat! If this is what you want, then so be it. But I'm quitting. This can't work."

Ginny watched open-mouthed as he gathered his jacket and left. Oddly, though she knew she wasn't even remotely in love with him, she felt something inside her break when he walked out. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what broke.

&&&&&&&

"Les, what are you doing?" Ginny asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen and spotted him bent over something. He sat up quickly, pushing it into his pocket, and hastily replied, "Nothing. Let's get going, then."

Ginny nodded suspiciously, but pulled up the hem of her dress and followed him out of the flat. He held an arm out to her as they boarded the muggle limo, and she grinned, taking it. When they arrived at the red carpet set up by the Westminster Palace, she got out after him, and they held hands as they walked past photographers. When Ali, who had accompanied them to the event, told her stop and start signing some autographs, she halted, left Lester by Ali, and approached the fans.

She spotted a familiar face with long, arching eyebrows, and pale blonde hair standing near the back of the bleachers, and quickly looked down. She signed a few autographs, requested mostly by men, and took a few photos with some fans.

When she accidentally approached a reporter, he shouted, "Ginny! Ginny, are you and Lester finally debuting your romance? Are you two together?"

She blocked him out and walked around him, signing some more books and papers. Finally, Ali pulled her away and they walked further down the carpet, where Ginny hesitantly signed the Runway Model banner, being careful not to step on her long, beige skirt.

Pretty soon, everyone filtered in, and she ignored every reporter that got near her. She couldn't figure out why she felt so bitchy, but she felt really frustrated with the state of her personal life, and she realized that reporters were the only people she could take it out on.

She grinned as she was called to the podium for an award, and quickly rattled off a few grateful words, giving a bright smile and waltzing off the stage.

&&&&&&&

Ginny was invited to her parents' house for dinner in September, and she brought Lester along.

As Ginny talked with her friends and brothers outside while her mum prepared dinner inside, she began wondering what would have happened if she hadn't left Malfoy. It had only been two weeks since they had separated, but she felt really oddly out of place without him.

She realized she missed him, and she wanted to work with him again, but it was also pity. She knew he'd smack her off the face of the planet if he knew she felt pity for him, but she couldn't help it. His amazing girlfriend had cheated on him, and then some flaky, confused model broke up their rocky relationship. He had no one to come home to. She wondered how he felt, all alone in that gigantic mansion, and found her eyes welling up in shame.

At the table, Hermione sat next to her, and asked, "So, how was that runway contest in Brazil – before you left?"

Ginny stared at her for a moment before going, "Oh! Right, I didn't do that. I was supposed to hear about it from Maria, but, obviously, she didn't call me, so … oh well. I earn enough as it is."

Hermione grinned and nodded, piling a few green beans on her plate under Molly's watchful gaze. Ginny took the pot from her and put some on her plate as well before passing it around the table, much to Molly's joy.

Finally, Fred broke the silence, "So, Ginny, how were your trips? What did you do?"

Ginny smiled at him warmly, "I just did shows and went around shopping. Not too exciting, but fun enough."

"Meet any new people?"

"Well, no, Malfoy was assigned as my bodyguard, and we grew kind of close. But nobody new."

George choked on his orange juice, "Close? You grew _close?_"

Ginny shrugged, "Well, yeah. I mean, I saw him every day. We stayed in the same hotel room. I was bound to become friends with him, you know that."

Molly's eyes widened and she said, "Are you two together?"

Ginny tilted her head sarcastically, "Yes, we are, I just carry Lester around to make him jealous."

Molly smiled apologetically, "Oh, you know what I mean, dear, were you two together?"

Ginny paused for a moment and said, "I guess you could say that."

Everyone, including Lester, excluding Hermione, dropped their forks and stared at her. She rolled her eyes inwardly, _They ignore what Mum says, because it's always rubbish, but the moment I confirm it, they look at me like at a criminal!_

Ron spoke first, "Ginny, are you out of your mind? You're dating Malfoy?"

"_Was_ dating, Ron, and why is it so horrible for me to date him, but you can invite him to dinners and such?"

Harry jumped in, "Because then, he's a colleague! Now, he becomes a family member!"

Ginny rolled her eyes outwardly now, "Oh, please, don't make mountains out of molehills – we're not together anymore, and he never became a family member. Aren't you happy?"

Molly blinked, "Well, that may be true, Ginny, but what made you break up with Lester?"

Ginny nearly growled in anger, "I didn't break up with him! He was the one that broke up with me! Stop cornering me every time I try to have a normal conversation! I want to fill you in on things, but if you'll always be this judgmental, maybe I'll stop talking to you all altogether!"

Molly ignored Ginny's last few sentences and went on, "Well, what did you do to make him break up with you?"

Ginny's jaw dropped and she smashed her fork down onto the table, shouting, "If this is how you want to treat me, Mother, that's fine. I'm no longer a part of this family! I'm tired of being judged as some outsider daughter that's always doing something wrong, and I'm always at fault, because I'm _not_! All any of you ever do is judge me! Except Hermione. I am not a bad person just because Lester broke up with me, I'm not a bad person just because I found something good in Malfoy and he found something good in me, and I'm not a bad person just because I have to travel a lot! I am your bloody daughter! It's about time you started treating me as that!"

With that, Ginny quickly wiped at her eyes and stormed out of the Burrow, with Lester following her, smiling at her family apologetically, and ordered the driver to take her home.

Lester tried to quiet her down by putting an arm around her shoulder, but Ginny batted it away every time and moved further away from him. Finally, they arrived at her flat and she got out. Lester was about to follow, but she said, "No! I need to be alone right now. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Lester nodded slightly, eyes wide, and sat back into the car, keeping the door open. Only after she closed the gate behind her did she see him shut the door and the car drove off.

Ginny ran into the bathroom and washed her face up, leaving it unblemished by make-up. She searched through her purse for Malfoy's card, and found his home address on there. She changed from her long sweatshirt and khaki shorts to a pair of ripped jeans and an old T-shirt.

She grabbed her cell phone, in case Hermione called, and apparated to his front step, ringing the doorbell.

There was no answer for a few minutes, and Ginny was about to turn around and head back home when the door opened. Malfoy stepped out, wearing nothing but a pair of faded jeans, and Ginny smiled, approaching him.

He watched her with guarded eyes and she looked down, "I just wanted to see you."

She looked up to find him smirking. It felt as if she'd been slapped, and she stepped back, prepared to leave, when he opened the door wider and said, "Come in."

&&&&&&&

She took the glass of apple juice from him and smiled, sipping it. He sat across from her and watched her intensely. She gazed into his eyes shyly and said, "Do you miss me?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes. Do you?"

"All the time."

His shifted uncomfortably and pursed his lips. Ginny watched him cautiously, noting his clouded gray eyes and his pale, furrowed eyebrows. He looked up again and said, "How are things with Huitt?"

Ginny shrugged, "As good as can be. I think the Imperius made obstacles between us that we won't be able to get rid of. I feel vigilant around him all the time now. It's unnerving. I'm tired of being scared of saying or doing something wrong." Malfoy nodded mutely and looked away.

Ginny reached across the table and pulled his hand in hers, holding it tightly. He met her eyes and a questioning look surfaced, causing her to grin and murmur, "Would you ever take me back?"

He closed his eyes briefly before letting go of her hand and saying, "I don't know. Why?"

"I need to know, Malfoy. Did I hurt you badly?"

He dropped his head, staring at the table, and muttered, "No. But I need to know that it will be for real. You'll have to promise me that. I've seen your way with Huitt and with me – you're pretty bad at relationships, believe it or not. I don't think you know how to handle them."

Ginny frowned, "Why do you think so?"

"Because, look at the way you acted with me. Look at how needy you are with Huitt. You haven't learned how to be in a relationship yet. That's why it was so hard for us together. Ginny, I'm not trying to say this to hurt you or insult you, but you're clueless. You really are."

"How can I possibly be clueless? I was in a relationship for three years, yeah, I think I know how those work."

Malfoy cleared his throat, shook his head slightly, and stayed silent. Ginny sighed, "Look, er, I didn't want things to end the way they did between us, and I want the two of us to be friends. We have the potential to be amazing best friends, and I'd like to try that."

"Whatever makes you think that we can be best friends?" he drawled lazily.

Ginny cleared her throat and sat up straighter, "Because, Malfoy, that's what we were for the five or so months we were stuck together during my shows! Why do you have so little faith in our relationship?"

"Because I had a lot of faith in it before and you crushed that faith, Weasley, when we broke up. I'm beginning to think the faith was never there."

Ginny gazed into his stormy eyes sadly and nodded, "Alright. I'm sorry this isn't working out, I really am. I wish we could stay close. I miss you."

She stood, wrapping her cropped jacket around herself and heading for the front door. She glanced back at him as she opened the door, but before she could leave, he'd draped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her. She knew it was wrong and disgusting of her, but she couldn't stop her own arms from tightly swathing around his neck.

And they stood like that for five minutes, literally, kissing passionately. Finally, she made a noise in the back of her throat and pulled away, looking at him from behind hooded eyelids. Everything was blurry – there were unshed tears in her eyes.

A concerned look passed over his own orbs and he held her, bent over her, her legs between his behind him, and her body hanging heavily from his arms. Her own limbs around him loosened and she gave one loud sob, hitting her head against his shoulder. He murmured in her ear gently as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, and took her to his bedroom.

_There, you like that? You know I wouldn't do anything that horrible to you guys! Of course I'd make them get together. However, you need to remember 3 main things – this will be a long story (as in 45 or so chappies), there __will__ be come rising action, trust me, and there __will__ be some hardships these two will have to overcome. But trust me, I'm G//D all the way and I could never do something like keep them apart for too long._

_Also, big thanks to my few supporters who understand the writer's block thing I'm going through and are patient about it – here are some personal comments to you. Thanks, and to all, a good night!_

_**CaptainCarrotCactus**__ – Thanks for your long comment, and I greatly appreciate the length! It feels nice that you have some consideration for my predicament and you're being very sweet about it. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you too much!_

_**lightcard**__ – As you can see, your advice was taken into consideration. I tried to do my best not to disappoint you readers, but some of them have to realize that this has to be a story, and there has to be something going on in it, not just lovey-dovey declarations and snogging. Thanks for understanding! Keep reviewing! (And keep reading!)_


	16. Going Solo

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Sixteen // Going Solo**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Yo, readers, you need to know that I won't be here starting on the eighth through the beginning of July. My updates will be held up, and I hope that'll be okay with you. If I can, I'll try to update, but it's highly doubtful that I will._

_Enjoy the next few chaps until I get back!!_

He shut the door behind him and sat her on the bed gently, where she collapsed and put two hands over her eyes. Malfoy sat back against the headrest and wrapped two arms around her, pulling her to him. Ginny looked at him through hooded eyes and hoarsely said, "I need to go home. This wrong."

He shook his head, shushing her, "There's a reason you came here. Please stay. Is Huitt waiting for you at home?"

Ginny shook her head, sniffling slightly. He drawled, "The don't worry about it. Stay here for the night. What happened?"

Ginny smiled to herself, proud of him for having the guts to take on an emotional woman while she was crying. He even kissed her on the forehead and when laughed dismissively. Finally, she looked up at him and said, "I had an argument with my family. Not like that's something new … you know what I just realized?"

"What?" she poked her with one finger as he said so.

"I've never cried in front of Lester. Ever. That's curious. I open up to you easily. I'm sorry you have to deal with this mess, though. I've been crying a lot lately. I never used to be like this. I cry now because everything is a big, large mess and I can't seem to shuffle through it and fix anything. I feel so depressed."

Malfoy's warm hands rubbed her arms reassuringly and Ginny closed her eyes. In a few minutes, she opened them again and said, "It used to be simple, you know? Chase Harry around, see what he's up to, stare at him, get through classes, eat, shower, simple things. Now, it's a complicated job with the media watching my every move, and I have two guys who mean a lot to me and I don't even know whom to pick. My family's eating at me, making me want to never speak to them, and I feel like I'm suffocating."

After a moment's thought, she said, "Malfoy, when did you change? When did you become this amazing person and not the arrogant little prick you were back in school? What changed you?"

He cleared his throat and said, "I'm not sure. After school, my dad was still in Azkaban, and my mum was alone and sad. I comforted her for the first time in my life and I realized how good it felt to have someone rely on you. And you know, everyone thinks my father is this monster that cares about no one but himself, but he isn't – he loves me and Mum and he did anything he could to make us happy. Mum and I were both sad about his sentence and it felt amazingly relieving to see someone stress about something the way I did. Anyway, for a while after that, I tried being nice to people – they were surprised, mind you, but pretty soon, they got used to it and became nice also. It was all … nice, for lack of a better word. Anyway, soon, my father was killed by a Dementor's Kiss and I was grieving for a year, moping around doing nothing – I think that was the final year of the war. I didn't participate in it in any way, because without my father as a link to other Death Eaters, I couldn't join them. That year was the worst in my life.

"The next, I met with my old friend Maria and we began dating. That year, your career started blooming, and she became a busybody who was famous for developing such a girl with such a talent. I stayed devoted to her although she was away every day for Merlin knows how long at a time. Then, I remember coming to your house and feeling the relaxed, friendly atmosphere, and I relaxed, too. I tried talking to everyone, and they all talked back. Other than your brother, that is. Anyway, since then, I just haven't felt the need to work so hard to push people away. It felt nice being close to Maria, though not for a long time, and it felt nice being close to you. However, I know how a relationship works, and what we had, Weasley, wasn't one. It was something akin to it, something direly messed up, but it wasn't a relationship."

Ginny nodded stiffly and said, "Every day, I try to understand why my relationships never work out. Every day, I ask myself what I did wrong. And I can't figure it out. I put everything into my relationships, I do. Maybe not with you, because that really was something odd, but with others, I tried to hard! It's not fair at all that this is what I go through while Maria goes around _forcing_ to people date her without a worry. How did you even meet her?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Mutual friends. I wasn't interested in her at the beginning, but I hadn't been with a woman for a year before I saw her again, and you know, I had certain needs," he stressed the last word, eyes shining.

Ginny grinned and said, "Did she comfort your needs? Meet your expectations?"

Malfoy nodded, still watching her, an intense look in his eyes now. Suddenly, without warning, he dipped his head and kissed her deeply. Ginny stayed in place, eyes closed, and didn't do anything. She allowed his mouth to travel over her neck and down to her shoulders slowly, gently sucking at the skin.

She made a strangled noise and pulled away, closing her eyes briefly. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she scrambled off of the bed, looking at him fearfully. "I – I have to go. I'll see you later. Call me, okay? Bye."

Then, she walked out of his house, and, he told himself, out of his life as well.

&&&&&&&

"Hermione, I won't apologize! My mother needs to understand that I am not some toy of hers anymore that she can do whatever she wants with! I have a life, a job, and my own opinions, and I'm not allowing her to take my life over like this! She keeps acting as though everything she says is law and it's not. I do what I want to do. End of story."

Her friend sighed on the other end and said, "I understand what you mean, Ginny, but when you left, she was traumatized, and she wanted to make sure you were alright."

Ginny snorted, "It's been a week and she hasn't called me. I think it's obvious that she isn't concerned."

"Ginny! I don't care what you do or how you do it, but you are going to make peace with your mum whether you like it or not, because I am not listening to her tirades any longer!"

The redhead dropped the shirt she'd been folding, snickering, and said, "Oh, so _that's_ why you're getting into my hair over this! Look, I'm tired of smoothing things over, and it's about time _she_ started. Just disregard everything she says about me and she'll learn her lesson soon enough."

Hermione sighed again and said, "Fine. Alright, well, how are things between you and Lester, then?"

"Oh, fine. I haven't seen him in a couple of days. We're both busy – I got transferred to another company, because Maria is being held somewhere with charges of using an Unforgivable on someone, and I didn't have a boss. So now we don't see each other at work, and we spend more time apart. I am so tired, Hermione. I think I'm going to be going solo for a while. I'm going to break up with him tomorrow, and I won't get into a relationship for some time."

"And Malfoy?"

"Oh, I don't know. I left him Saturday and asked him to call me, but I still haven't heard from him. I don't think I ever will, actually. It's fine, though. I want to be alone right now. If I ever have a change of heart, I always know where to find him."

Hermione agreed and murmured, "Well, Ron's walking toward me half naked and has that look in his eyes as if he'd like to eat me. I'd better go."

"Oh, ewww! Hermione! Spare me, I didn't need to know that!!!" Ginny grimaced and hung up, throwing her phone disgustedly onto the coffee table, Hermione's laughter still ringing in her ears.

She stepped into her room, slipping out of her clothes, and lay down naked on her bed, eyes closed. Cold air moved over her body and she shivered, throwing a little of the comforter over herself, sighing slowly.

She awoke an hour later to someone shouting, "Ginny! What the hell! Merlin, why are you just lying there naked! For Morgana's sake, cover yourself up!"

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she screeched, "Ron!!! Get out of here, you idiot!!" She spotted him with his hands over his eyes by the door, and futilely attempted to cover herself up. Her brother shook his head angrily and opened the door, slamming it after himself.

Ginny quickly pulled on a large shirt lying beside the bed, her cheeks burning, and walked outside, staring at her brother angrily, "What are you doing here?"

He turned on her, "_I'm_ here to ask you to accompany me to Seamus's wedding in two weeks. Why are you just lying around naked on your bed like that?"

Ginny's cheeks flushed, but only in anger, "Because I'm on my stupid bed, Ron! I wanted to shower, but I must have fallen asleep! Why were you in my room, of all things, and how in the world did you even get into my flat! Why didn't you call me before coming? What, you didn't think I could be busy right now? What if I had been engaged in something with Lester?"

She regretted it the moment she said it. Ron's eyes widened and his cheeks turned crimson. He uttered, "Ginny, I didn't have to know that. That's gross and unthinkable. Look, sorry I took you by surprise, but I really need to find a date – do you want to come?"

She looked at her curtains suspiciously, "Sure, and why didn't he invite me?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not sure. So you're coming? Great, well, I have to go now. See you sometime."

He reached over to give her a hug but stopped midway, looking at her shirt awkwardly. Ginny raised her eyebrows and he just shook his head, leaving out the front door.

Confused, Ginny walked into the bathroom and looked at herself. She gasped as she spotted her reflection – the shirt barely covered her bottom, and her breasts stuck out oddly – the temperature was low. She shrugged, thinking, _Oh, hell. Not like he hasn't seen me in barely-there bikinis on the runway once or twice. And at least I've not got a body you'd throw up at seeing._

She shoved the thin shirt into her laundry basket and stepped into the shower slowly. She adjusted the water and sighed as it ran down her body gently.

&&&&&&&

"Hey, Lester," Ginny greeted softly as she saw him walk through the door. He looked up at her and smiled, hugging her and putting a small kiss on her neck. She squirmed away and patted the seat of the couch, landing on it as well.

He frowned slightly but complied, watching her. Ginny breathed in deeply and said, "We aren't working out, Les. I'm at a stage of depression right now, and I think I have entirely too much on my plate. I'd have loved to try it again if it was at any other time, but this is too hard for me. I know I seem confused and flaky, but it's only because I am so exhausted. I need to sort through each of my problems separately, and I need to do it without you. I'm sorry. It's neither of our faults, and it's bad, but it's something that was bound to happen. I love you, Les. But I don't want to anymore."

He sat back at those words, looking at her strangely, and Ginny identified his look as one of hurt. She gently put a hand on his and said, "I don't mean to sound rude, Les. But I'm tired, I'm so tired. I want to stop caring about everyone for a while and take some time alone. I really am sorry that it's so sudden, Les."

He nodded slightly and stood. She watched him sadly as he seemed to stumble to the door, and walked out, leaving her alone and feeling guilty.

_Hey, short one again. Sorry about the late update, however, the next update will be tomorrow! Aren't you happy! One-day interval! _

_I want your response to this chapter as soon as possible!_

_Love you all!!_


	17. Stalker

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Seventeen // Stalker**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Hey. The explanation for my tardiness is at the bottom._

The first thing Ginny did after breaking up with Lester was call Hermione and chat with her, explaining what had been going on with her. Hermione was supportive, but said that letting Lester down could have been done more gently. Ginny rolled her eyes and made a noise of agreement, making a mental note to take a long bath afterwards.

When that was done with, Ginny stepped out of the tub, wrapping a long towel about herself and rubbed tanning lotion onto her skin. Soon, she heard her cell phone ringing and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Ginny. This is Mark Hutchison from the Ford Modeling Agency. I'm calling to offer you a position with our company for the next three big poster deals. Would you like to sign with us?"

Ginny contemplated it, "Um, could you please tell me how and why I was picked out for this? What is the deal exactly?"

Mark cleared his throat and she heard papers being moved around, "The agency caught your name through an ad you did with L'Oreal Paris make-up. We want to sign you up because it would bring up your popularity by a percentage and it would also do good for the agency."

Ginny grinned, _So that's why you're calling me – to make more money for yourselves._ However, she said, "Great. Well, I can't do this over the phone – would it be possible for me to visit and talk with someone about it?"

"I would think so, yes. There is a time you can actually come today, if that's possible – at six. Through the main door on the right, you'll see Thalia's office. She'll tell you all about it."

"Great! Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Miss Weasley, and have a great day!"

Ginny hung up and put the towel around her hair. After stepping into a light blue sundress, she put her damp hair into a lazy ponytail and dabbed a bit of foundation onto her cheeks. With that, she grabbed her purse and walked downstairs, where Davie awaited her.

They settled into the back of a limo and arrived at the agency in ten minutes. He escorted her to Thalia's office, and patiently waited outside. Ginny nervously walked in and faced the blonde woman.

"Hello, Miss Weasley, Mark told me you'd be coming. Alright, so you wanted to discuss our job offer, is that correct?"

Nodding, Ginny watched as the young woman shuffled some papers around on her desk. When Thalia motioned for her to take a seat, Ginny complied and smiled.

"This offer is limited, Miss Weasley. Your salary would consist of thirty-two million dollars, in addition to a lasting membership with the agency, which will be behind you whenever you need us."

Ginny nodded slowly, taking the information in, "I'd like to know why I was picked for this offer, and among whom else."

Thalia smiled, "I cannot release that information, Miss Weasley, I'm sorry. However, I can tell you why you were picked – every year, the agency goes through files, ads, commercials, and runway records, and yours popped up as a reliable one, and we decided to inform you of what we had in mind. However, your time to think this offer over is highly limited – you have three more days before it is taken away and you won't be able to do this."

Ginny nodded, "I understand. I think I already made my decision, because I'd love to work with you guys. How soon can the paperwork be done?"

"As soon as now," Thalia replied, pulling out a manila folder and handing it to Ginny. The model quickly signed where required and handed it back.

"What would you like me to do?"

Thalia looked at the door briefly before saying, "Tomorrow, please come to the main office and we'll get you started with make-up and dress. The first photoshoot will be tomorrow."

Ginny nodded, said her thanks, stood, and left the room. She grabbed onto Davie's arm just as a familiar face walked past them.

Malfoy was right in front of her, walking to the right, and he was smiling lovingly at a girl on his left, his arm wound tightly around her. Ginny's cheeks paled as she watched them pass by without even so much as greeting. Granted, Malfoy hadn't even seen her, but Ginny half-expected him to say hi or something.

Davie looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, nodding in their general direction. Ginny nodded and led them out of the building.

Outside, Malfoy was seating the young girl into a cab, and then they parted ways. Ginny walked straight past him, hoping he wouldn't see her, and Davie walked behind her. Ginny fervently fanned herself with a booklet from the agency, dropping it onto her seat inside the limo.

When they drove to the hotel, Ginny said, "Tomorrow, after the photoshoot, I'm making reservations for a beach in California. We can apparate there, hang around for a couple of hours, and then apparate back. Alright?"

Davie nodded, escorted her to the elevator, and left.

&&&&&&&

The following day, after the photoshoot had been done, Ginny went to her flat, changed into a string bikini that barely contained her, and covered up with only a tiny miniskirt. Then, she grabbed a large yellow towel and a bag with drinks, a snack, and a change of clothes, and went downstairs.

She met Davie outside again and they apparated to the Malibu beach.

Ginny quickly spread her towel out over the hot sand and lay down, watching the waves. It was four in the afternoon and the sun beat down upon her, tanning her skin. She'd never used to tan – she used to get pale and her freckles would appear, but never tan. Now, her freckles were disappearing and her skin had a smoother, darker look.

Ginny unfolded a chair and sat in it, removing her cold water bottle from her bag. Davie wandered off toward the water, and Ginny closed her eyes, pulling her sunglasses down. Pretty soon, she heard the loud voices of photographers in the distance and opened her eyes, surveying them.

Two, a man and a woman, were at the front, leading a group of others. They were each already snapping photo after photo, some muggle and some wizarding. Ginny smiled and looked away, pretending to be sleeping.

They never left, and before she knew it, Ginny had their attention. She stood, pulling off her skirt, and raced to the water, catching Davie by the arm. He laughed, looking down at her (he was no less than 6'5"), and said, "Something wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, looking up at him, and said, "I'm trying to escape those stalkers over there."

He turned to the sand. And sure enough, no more than twenty meters away from their towels, about fifteen photographers stood, watching them. He grinned, took her other arm and said, "Want to give them something to take pictures of?"

Ginny stared up at him through her shades and said, "What do you mean?"

He tilted his head, a sly grin spreading across his face. Then, before Ginny could do anything, he picked her up by the waist and twirled her around several times before tossing her into the water once more. Ginny came up sputtering, her glasses askew, and looked at him, "Are you out of your mind? These glasses are Chanel!!!"

He grinned, "Then not much loss, was there?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You scared the lights out of me!"

He nodded and turned around, walking back out of the water. Ginny didn't follow, because at that precise moment, she spotted a platinum blond head beside her, watching her.

Ginny approached him, watching him vigilantly, and said, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Swimming, obviously. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Just great. Are you just here with Davie?"

"Um, yeah, wanted to take a day off from everything. The weather's nice, huh?"

He looked uncomfortable as he answered, "Yeah, it's great. How's work coming?"

"Better. In addition to my shows every other day, I have photoshoots with Ford Models, and Carissa – my new boss – has me signed up with some muggle make-up company."

Malfoy nodded, "Good."

Ginny looked at him longingly from under her protective sunglasses and cleared her throat, "I'm so sorry about the way everything – er – happened. I know it was rude and mean the way I left, but I was scared, Malfoy. Scared of doing the wrong thing and ruining everything. But I think I was bound to ruin things either way, because that's … exactly what I did."

He pursed his lips, nodding slightly. He crossed his arms and she watched his muscles ripple under his skin, which was gorgeous with little droplets of water on it. Her eyes traveled up to his face, which was still the same, perfect, symmetrical one she'd seen her entire life, his jaw was wide, his nose was straight, his lips were full, and his eyes were beautiful and deep-set. His hair was a shade darker with water, and it was dripping down from thin strands of hair that hung into his eyes.

She felt a sudden hole appear inside her, growing larger and larger. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I need to get out of the water. See you sometime."

He nodded again and swam away from her, farther away from shore. When she got back onto her chair, she found him in the water again and was extremely devastated to see him laughing, hugging, and cuddling with a young brunette.

Finally, after they kissed right in plain view of her, she had enough, and she stood, ignoring the snapping cameras, folded her chair, wrapped up her towel, and stormed off of the beach. But she didn't forget to smile for some paparazzi beside her car. She didn't even care if Davie was right behind her or not – which he wasn't. She told the driver to take her home, and that's exactly what he did.

&&&&&&&

Ginny changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt once she got home, and plopped onto her couch, turning the TV on. As she flipped through the channels, tears leaked from her eyes and she didn't bother wiping them.

The TV shows talked about love, about couples in them that had been together for years, and were finally getting married, and Ginny couldn't hold it in – she gave one big, desperate wail, clicking the television off. For the next few minutes, she cried silently, until all of her tears had dried and she began hiccupping.

When she stood up to wash her face and clean herself up, Ginny made a decision to start living a better, healthier life. She'd start working out more every day – since it wasn't as if her schedule was ever full. She'd take hikes, she wanted to bungee jump, she wanted to sky dive, she wanted to create a pensieve, she wanted to be happy. There was still so much she hadn't done, and plus, if she did these things, it would take her mind off of the pitiful state of her personal life.

Quickly, she put on her sneakers, grabbed a water bottle, and walked to the gym that her flat complex had inside the gates. It was a small place, with only a few machines and weights, but it was enough for now.

Ginny began her workout immediately, and kept up for an hour and a half, Finally, exhausted and sweaty, she turned to the door, took a swig of water, and went to her flat for a shower.

&&&&&&&

"Hermione, I'm holding a party for my birthday next weekend at The Ivy in Los Angeles. I made the invitations and they should be arriving by owl to you guys. It starts at four in the afternoon until whenever everyone decides to leave, probably midnight or so. Can you and Ron come?"

"We'd love to! Yes, definitely, Ginny, we'll be there."

And Ginny continued on, calling a few friends as well, inviting them before the cards even got to them. Luna would be coming, and Dean, Parvati, Lavender, and Lee Jordan would also be coming.

Her family would be, too, other than Percy, and she invited Jesse from work, Lester, Malfoy, Davie, Gisele, Adriana, and Jill. Also, her good friend Vanessa, from a previous job, would be coming.

She felt generally good about organizing the party, with generous help from Gabby and Ali – oh, she had to invite them too.

Finally, when everything was done, the restaurant was reserved that day, and she had photographers hired to be there, Ginny sighed and went for a nap.

She awoke two hours later to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Hey, sexy."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Who is this?"

"Aww, a sweet little girl, aren't you? You don't need to know that. I'm glad now that I have your phone number, and I can talk to you any day, any time I want."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ginny's panic showed through her voice.

The low voice laughed at the other end, "No, it's not, Ginny. This is for real. And if you don't send twenty million dollars to the address you're about to receive in the mail by tomorrow, someone you love very dearly will be in danger. I'll keep in touch."

After he hung up, Ginny lowered the phone, staring at it. She hurriedly searched for the number they called her from, but found nothing. Ginny's heart was beating a mile a minute, and she quickly dialed Hermione's number through her home phone, in case the caller bugged her cell.

The older girl picked up, "Hello?"

"Hermione, I just got a call on my cell from a stalker. He found out my cell phone number, and told me to send twenty million dollars to some address by tomorrow, or he'll kill someone I care about. Is there any way to magically trace the call?"

"Ginny, hold on, I'll be in your flat in a minute."

As promised, moments later, Hermione was beside her, asking her, "Okay, start over, what happened?"

Ginny turned to her, "Alright, so I was asleep, when my phone started ringing. I picked up and some guy started talking to me like to his pet. Then, he told me that an address would be arriving in my mail shortly, to which I have to send twenty million dollars, or someone I love will be in danger. He said he'll keep in touch."

"Oh, Ginny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I am. I know he can't get to me or my family in any way, because we have protective wards everywhere, but this is psychological assault, and I want it to end – I want his location to be traced and I want him to be found."

Hermione nodded, "I'll alert the ministry immediately. Meanwhile, what phone did he call to?"

"My cell."

"Alright, so use your home number to call everyone you know and tell them about this. Make sure they put up some more wards and keep a watchful eye on the lookout. I'll talk to Harry and some Ministry workers right now, alright? Make sure all your wards are up as well. I'll be back later today. Stay safe, Ginny."

With that, her friend disapparated and Ginny grabbed her wand, putting up spells and charms to guard her flat. Then, she grabbed her phone and dialed the numbers of her entire family, informing them about what had transpired.

Her mom had been extremely hysterical about the event, and Ron had sounded very angry when he found out. They all promised to meet up at her flat in the evening, other than Hermione, from whom she hadn't heard yet. Harry and Luna would be there as well.

Satisfied, Ginny changed into a pair of jeans and a large sweatshirt, settling down on her bed, and began flipping through her books. There were five, all muggle – _Alice in Wonderland_, _Zink_, _Little Women_, _Con-fidence_, and _Things Not Seen._ Her favorite so far had been _Zink_, though its heavy mood didn't bode well with Ginny. She began reading through it again when she remembered that she hadn't called Malfoy or Lester.

The conversation with Lester had been easy, short, and to the point. He'd asked what happened, Ginny told him, and then they hung up.

Then, Ginny dialed Malfoy's number. He didn't pick up.

_Alright, so that was a short one. So sorry about the hold-up, my computer died and it took forever to fix it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. The last one you'll receive from me before my trip will be on the eighth, so you have two more chapters to go._

_About my oneshot – that won't go up until I get back. Again, I apologize, but I haven't enough time in the world to do this. It still needs finishing touches, and I can't hurry that process up because I have so many other things I need to do._

_Much love._

_Review._


	18. The Party's On

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Eighteen // The Party's On**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

"Come on, Ginny, pull that shirt on, now," Molly Weasley coaxed her daughter in Ginny's flat. Ginny sighed and did as told, staring at herself strangely in the mirror. Fred and George snickered behind her, and she muttered, "You won't be laughing when I make copies of it and give them to you for Christmas!"

They quieted down, but the smirks were still there. Harry and Ron were chatting in the corner, and Bill and Charlie were in the kitchen. Her flat was the largest living space any of the family owned, so everyone decided to meet up there, in addition to the fact that it was Ginny that was being stalked.

Hermione was still at the ministry, talking to people with Ginny's father, but Molly was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

The entire family put up all the wards they knew, other than the one blocking apparition, so that Hermione, Luna, and Arthur could get through.

Some time later, Arthur and Luna were there, telling the family about what had happened, but Ginny was anxious about Hermione, who was still not back.

She called, "Dad, is Hermione coming?"

He looked around, "Oh, she isn't here? Well, about half an hour ago, she told me she was heading home, I thought she was back already. Why don't you call her? She's probably doing something at the office."

Ginny nodded and grabbed her phone. At that exact moment, Hermione apparated, looking flushed and exhausted. She approached Ginny slowly and said, "I just got news form a medic in St. Mungo's. Malfoy was put under the Crucio five times earlier this evening. He's still being treated and will be recovering all day tomorrow. It's supposed that your stalker is a Muggle, and he has connections in the wizarding world. He made some wizards do this to show you that he was serious. I'm sorry, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at her friend, "What? Can't they find out who did it? They connected Lester's Imperius to the wand, didn't they? Why not Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head, "When they traced the Imperius, it was still in effect over Lester. The Crucio was done and over with – they can't tell us who it was as of yet."

Numb, Ginny sat down onto the couch wearily, her entire family surrounding her. Charlie, sitting nearest her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Ginny leaned in to his hug.

"So this is how it's going to be, now. A violent threat, and he's not even kidding. If he can do that to Malfoy, imagine what he would be willing to do to _you._"

Hermione's eyes widened and she rubbed a hand over Ginny's arm, pursing her lips and staring at Molly, whose eyes welled up with tears.

&&&&&&&

Her family stayed overnight in each of the many guestrooms Ginny had, and the next day, they still stayed, other than Hermione, who had to go to work, and Harry, who was also busy. Ginny went to St. Mungo's to check up on Malfoy.

A guard took her to the room, and Ginny walked in slowly, closing it behind her. Malfoy's still, beautiful form lay unmoving in front of her. The bed was large for him, but Ginny thought that was for the best – he needed the room.

He was breathing slowly, evenly, and Ginny spotted a few ugly marks on his face, neck, and arms, where the skin must have burst after five Crucios. She winced, extending a finger to the scabs, running it over them. His eyelids moved and she shushed him quietly, running a hand gently through his hair.

She was told he wouldn't wake until later that day, and Ginny planned on staying until he did, whether it took hours or merely minutes.

By about five in the afternoon, after she'd checked up on her family, most of which were seated in front of her television, searching through the channels dumbly, he began moving. She quickly stood by the bed, watching him closely. His eyes fluttered open and closed, after which he winced. Then, he opened them again, spotting her, and turned his head slightly, looking at her, a slow smile on his face.

Ginny smiled, too, searching his silver eyes, and murmured, "Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. What … happened?" he choked out the last word, grimacing. Ginny caught this and shushed him, brushing her hand through his hair, pulling it back from his face, her other arm on his chest.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes, and Ginny continued on, "You were put under five Crucios by somebody. You sure you don't remember who?"

He shook his head again and Ginny said, "Well. You're still recovering. They said they're keeping you here for another two to three days. I am being stalked. They think my stalker did this to you to threaten me."

His eyes widened and he said, "I remember bits and pieces now. There were …. Two … guys … I was at home. They came in … and then I blacked out …"

Ginny nodded sadly, wiping at his sweaty brow, and said, "I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry."

His eyes closed for a moment as he swallowed. Ginny's eyes traveled over his face and she said, "You feel okay? Does anything hurt?"

He shook his head slightly, eyes still closed, and Ginny marveled over his sexiness – even sick as he was. She shook the thoughts from her head, laughing at and scorning herself inwardly. He drawled, "I'm hot, though."

_You sure are_, ran through her mind, but she said, "Here, let me do something about that."

She cast a chilling charm on him with her wand and slowly sat in the chair beside the bed.

After ten minutes, she was convinced he was asleep, but he suddenly said, "Do you at least have a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, Davie's still with me. Listen, Malfoy, you need to stay somewhere safe right now – "

"So I'll stay here," he broke in suddenly, watching her carefully.

She shook her head, "No, you can't stay here forever. Until this whole ordeal is sorted out, you need to be in a good, safe place. And you can't go home, because obviously, they were able to get through. Malfoy … Draco, please stay with me. My place has hundreds of wards up right now, and my whole family is staying until the Ministry catches these guys."

"Whoa!! Your whole family? No thank you."

"Malfoy, come on, be mature about this, please! The flat is really large and spacious, you could be in it with them all a whole day and you'd never even run into each other. But please, I want you to be safe."

He shrugged, closing his eyes. Ginny sighed, taking her jacket off, and approached the bed, putting two arms on either side of him, and murmured, "I want you safe with me. You haven't got anybody else to stay with. Please?"

He watched her interestedly and drawled, "Fine. Make sure it's far away from all the others' rooms, alright?"

Ginny grinned, sliding one hand over his cheek endearingly, and nodded. "That can be arranged. On Friday, I'll pick you up and we'll go, alright? Do you need anything? Hungry at all? I could go get something."

He nodded, "Yeah, a little hungry."

"That's fine! I'll go get some lunch for both of us, alright? Relax," she whispered as she disappeared through the door.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny appeared again, carrying a large tray, and set it down over his legs when he sat up. She settled down beside him, her thigh against his ankle, and reached over, grabbing one sandwich. He watched as she bit into it before grabbing his own. Ginny grinned into her food as he kept glancing at her.

Finally, she put a hand on his leg and said, "Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly and took a swig of his cold apple juice. Ginny did the same and finished her food. Malfoy ate slower, and she spoke to him, "Do any of the cuts hurt?"

He looked at them casually and said, "Some. The really dark red ones. The others aren't as deep. But I can move fine."

"Aww," Ginny pouted as she moved closer to him, looking at his arm. "I can put a spell on you to numb the skin a little."

"Nah, it's fine. Can I leave today?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, the Healers said it would take a couple of days for your body to heal. You need that time and you know it. Plus, there are lots of things to do around here. I'll visit you every day."

He nodded, pulling the tray off of his lap with one hand, and Ginny took it, setting it onto the table by the door. "Right, well."

Ginny nodded and approached the bed once more, staying about a foot away, and said, "I'd better get going. Mum will be waiting for me. Get better soon, alright? See you tomorrow."

He nodded and she left, apparating to her flat once she was outside the room.

&&&&&&&

"This is delicious!" Ginny waved the potato around on her fork as she marveled over it. Her mother grinned proudly and listened to the others agree. Hermione slapped her thigh, closing her eyes, and made a noise of pleasure, "This is the best chicken I have ever tasted."

Molly beamed again and ran off to the kitchen. Ginny and her brothers all shared snickers and stealthy glances, while Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Luna continued eating.

Ginny's dad was still upstairs, talking with Ministry officials about Shield Charms to place on the family. It was Malfoy's last day at St. Mungo's, and Ginny was about to go and collect him.

He'd been charming when she visited him, and Ginny was starting to yearn to be in his arms again. She couldn't see a reason as to why she'd given him up, and she wanted to do everything in her power to win him back. Granted, she knew that would be hard, because he was very angry at her – she could feel it every time she stood close to him. Almost as though he was angry, but he really wished he wasn't.

Ginny wished he wasn't, either, but she had been very insensitive to him, and it had been entirely her fault in the first place. She knew that at the time of their relationship, he'd been willing to do anything to make her happy. She wasn't so sure that was his mindset anymore. Nevertheless, she was glad, he'd be staying with her, because that would give her time and opportunity to steal him back and properly apologize for what she'd done.

She stood from her seat when everyone had finished eating and called, "Mum, I need to go get Malfoy from the hospital now. I'll be back within the hour."

She saw Ron mutter something under his breath and shake his head, but he quieted down when Hermione, sitting beside him, gently kissed his neck, eyes trained on his. Ginny smirked, grabbed her jacket, and fled the room.

She quickly apparated to Malfoy's room and spotted him dressed, waiting in a chair. He was so engrossed in the magazine in front of him, he didn't even notice Ginny standing before him. Or, at least, he pretended that he didn't.

Ginny bright a hand over the words and pulled the magazine down, grinning at him. He threw it onto the coffee table and stood, smiling at her. She extended a hand, he took it, and they apparated back to her place. She took them straight to the living room, so he could greet her family, and he groaned softly when he spotted Ron glaring at him from the corner, ignoring Hermione's desperate attempts to bite his ear.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shouted, "Mom, Draco's here!"

Even the man in question turned and looked at her strangely at the change in name reference. Molly bustled in, looking tired, and said, "Of course!! Come on in, dear, are you hungry?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Weasley, they've fed me quite enough at the hospital," Malfoy replied politely, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Molly nodded, her concerned eyes raking over his face, and walked closer to him, watching him from her small height, "My poor dear, are you quite alright? Does anything hurt?"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. They're healed me well enough."

She nodded, glanced at her daughter, and said, "Well, I'll let Ginny take you up to bed, then. You must be tired."

Malfoy nodded at the Weasley brothers, Harry, and Hermione, acknowledging Luna with a small wave, and followed Ginny up the stairs.

Inside the large room, Ginny turned to him as he closed the door, and said, "Good enough? It even has your colors."

He looked to the bed, which was covered generously with a large green and gray comforter, and smiled. "Was it already like this?"

Ginny caught the real question – _"Did you really do this just for me?"_ And shook her head, "No. Mum and I were talking about it and decided to make it more … warm and comforting for you. So I changed the comforter, put up a few pictures of Quidditch heroes and dragons, ordered a new bathrobe for you, and got you a separate television in the adjoining room over there."

Malfoy's eyes widened, "Adjoining room? Just how large is this place?"

Ginny snorted, "Much larger than it seems, I can assure you. It was charmed to seem smaller, but this place cost me a fortune, even as a well-earning person. It was worth it, though. There are so many places in this place, so many hideouts, I enjoy finding them one by one every now and then. It's a great place. You'll be here a while."

Malfoy made a face and dropped his jacket onto the bed, putting two hands on his hips, and turned to her, "When can I get my things?"

"I already got your entire wardrobe in the closet over there," Ginny pointed to the door opposite the bathroom in the small hallway that led to the adjoining room. Malfoy whistled and smiled, "Thanks."

"Yeah. See you at dinner. Get acquainted soon," Ginny called as she walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

&&&&&&&

That night, Ginny sat beside Malfoy at the large table in her dining room. Her family and friends were already well at home in the flat (which irritated Ginny quite a lot, for she didn't exactly want them there.) Malfoy seemed uncomfortable, what with Ron glaring at him constantly, and Molly smiling at him every time she looked up.

Ginny beamed when Bill started up conversation, "Fleur has been worried sick about me, Gin. Do you think it'd be possible for her to come and stay here with me? She won't take up much more space, we'll be using the same room."

"Right!" Fred called, "Hillarie – "

"And Destiny – " George broke in.

"Have been crazy worried as well. Can they drop by once in a while?"

Ginny shrugged, "Sure, why not? I have more than enough room anyway. Just try not to ruin anything or – er – go crazy in your rooms one day."

The twins blushed, Bill rolled his eyes, and Ron laughed. The others just smiled.

Ginny turned to Malfoy, saying, "Is your room large enough?"

He cleared his throat, nodding, "It's fine. Great. Thanks for having me here."

Molly nodded, "Oh, it's no big deal, Ginny always welcomes old friends. Besides, as you can see, my daughter's living space is larger than the average mansion!" Ginny rolled her eyes and bit into her brownie, smiling at Hermione.

Ron's arm was lazily thrown over Hermione's shoulder, and he was through eating. Hermione was still slowly chewing on a scone, with her hand on his stomach. They were both leaning back against their chairs, sitting super-close to each other. Ginny smiled, looking away, promising herself that only when she found a relationship like that would she consider herself in love.

Hermione slowly rubbed her pinky finger over a small spot on Ron's belly, and he continuously leant to touch his cheek with the top of her head. Hermione wasn't really aware, as she was listening to the conversations, but Ron smiled at Ginny when he caught her eye.

Ginny grinned and leaned back, dusting her hands off above her plate, and looked around. Her family was having its usual dinner, with Harry animatedly chatting with Hermione and Ron. Luna usually either stared into space or spoke with the twins and Bill. Charlie conversed with Ginny, Malfoy, and Bill. Molly spoke with everyone, and Arthur did, too.

Soon, the plates were magically cleared and everyone spread out over the flat. Ron and Harry went to Harry's room to discuss Quidditch moves, Hermione settled onto the couch in front of the TV with Luna. Molly and Arthur went upstairs, and the boys stayed in the kitchen, talking.

Ginny took Malfoy back up to his room, ready to part for the night. They walked in and she noticed the touches he added with a few of his belongings among the furniture.

He turned to her and said, "Is your birthday party still on for tomorrow?"

She grinned, "Oh, definitely. With more security, but it's definitely happening."

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!_

_Alright, so that was a nice change, wasn't it? A bit of a longer chappie than usual … barely. Alright, so it's highly probable that tomorrow's update will be __**extremely**__ short. So expect the worst, and if it doesn't come, you'll receive a pleasant surprise._

_Wish me a safe trip everyone!! I'll miss you all!!!_

_Smootches._


	19. Get Out!

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Nineteen // Get Out!**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

That night, Ginny had trouble getting to sleep. Maybe it was the anticipation of her birthday bash, or maybe it was the fact that Malfoy was sound asleep in the room two doors down from hers, but she kept twisting and turning until she sat up irritably and marched out of the room and into the kitchen for a cold drink.

Hermione was there, sitting quietly at the table, holding a cup of hot chocolate. Ginny's concern must have shown, because Hermione shook her head, "It's nothing. Just can't sleep."

"No kidding, me too. I don't know why."

"Oh. Well, I think I do."

"You know why I can't go to sleep?"

"No, no, I mean me. I know why _I_ can't get to sleep. Ginny, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she leaned forward, "No way, 'Mione. Tell me."

The older girl closed her eyes tightly and then opened them, staring at Ginny intently, unnerving her. Finally, Hermione swallowed and released the cup, putting her hands under her chin, "I think I'm pregnant."

Ginny's eyes widened even more and she whispered, "What? How far along?"

"Well, yes, scratch that, I _know_ I'm pregnant. I think it's been nearly three months. Ron knows, but we're undecided as to whether to tell the family yet or not."

Ginny laughed, spreading her arms, "Well, of course, you need to tell everyone! And tomorrow will be the perfect time to say it! It'll be my birthday bash, people will be happy, and you'll tell them you're pregnant! It's going to be fine, Hermione, you know that! Just tell everyone and get it over with. You are excited about this new addition to your family, and that's all that matters."

Hermione nodded, "Well, I should, but don't you think that tomorrow's too soon? I mean, it'd be great and all, but it's entirely too soon – plus, we'd be stealing your thunder!"

Ginny shook her head and laughed again, "No way, Hermione, this is great! Even if you would be, which you wouldn't, I couldn't be happier for you! Do you know what it is yet?"

Hermione nodded once, suppressing a smile, "Yes. But I'm not telling you guys. It's going to be a surprise."

"What, so when are you due, March, April?"

"In between those two months somewhere. Either the end of March or beginning of April. I honestly can't believe it's happening! And I'm not having morning sickness or anything, either! Isn't this … great?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, standing and giving Hermione a warm hug. Finally, she stood again and said, "Well, I'd better go to bed now. Thanks for telling me about this, I'm so happy for you! Go to bed soon, though, staying up late might not be healthy for the baby."

Hermione nodded, smiling, and said, "Good night."

&&&&&&&

At ten in the morning, Ginny awoke, stretching her arms and groaning to herself about the real necessesity behind large windows that didn't allow for any sleeping time. Finally, she sat up and threw on a silk robe, marching to her bathroom.

After cleaning up, Ginny went downstairs, only to spot her Mum, Ron, Bill, Fred, and Malfoy sitting at the table and chatting.

"Why is everybody up so early?" Ginny called sleepily.

Molly sat up and smiled, "Happy birthday, dear!!"

Ginny smiled, "Thank you, Mum, even though my birthday is on Monday."

She sat in the free seat beside Malfoy, even though five other seats were available. He smiled and passed her some toast. She bit into it slowly, watching her family. Ron was there without Hermione, which was quite a surprise. Ginny decided she probably needed some time alone to prepare for the news she was going to drop on the family that day.

He smiled at her secretly, which convinced her that Hermione had told him of their late-night chat. She smiled back and continued eating as the rest of the family slowly filtered in.

"So, Ginny, what time do you want to us all to go there? We'll help you set things up!" George called.

Ginny nodded, "I think I'll go by myself and Vanessa will help me. I invited the press to join us, and some fans that won that contest earlier in the year will attend, too. More like a thousand fans, really. Anyway, the place will already be prepared by the time I get there, so there's no need for anything. People know your faces out there, so you'll have to dress well and walk along the red carpet that they put out there. Just smile for the cameras, everyone, like you've had to do for the last three years. I'm terribly sorry about that whole ordeal."

Molly shook her head, "Don't say that, Ginny, it's absolutely no big deal – it's quite flattering, really, to have so many Muggles follow you around. Though it's a dangerous thing, you know, since they can figure us out since you're in the public for so long."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood, "Well, excuse me, but I have to go get dressed. You should, too. I'll see you guys at the party, on the carpet."

The others made noises of agreement and Ginny shuffled upstairs. She sat in the hallway against the closed door to her room and put her hands over her eyes. Moments later, she heard soft footsteps halt beside her. Looking up, she saw Malfoy slide down the wall into a sitting position beside her.

"Something on your mind?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, not really. Just sleepy. And a little annoyed – my family's been here for almost a week now, and it's getting annoying. I want them out of here. They're perfectly safe in the Burrow and their own places, so why are they hogging my place?"

"Oh, well, do you want me to leave? If I'm invading, I'll just go back – "

"No, not you! You're perfectly fine, if I didn't want you here, I would not have invited you. And trust me, I _didn't_ invite my family. They just came, they didn't even ask. Although don't get me wrong, I enjoy having them around to talk to – they make me feel safe. But you make me feel safe, too, and if I have you, I don't need them."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well. Why don't you just tell them to leave, then?"

"You don't think I've tried? I've hinted at it since the first day they got here! Mum is completely oblivious, and I think she's doing it on purpose. She's purposely ignoring my fruitless attempts to get them out of here."

He laughed, pulling his knees up and setting his arms on them. Ginny grimaced, spotting the large purple bruises on them. She said, "I'd better go get ready, then. See you later?"

"Uhh," he murmured as he stood up, dusting his pants off, "Actually, can I just come with you? I don't want to be stuck here all alone with your family."

Ginny grinned, "Sure. Dress nice, we'll be leaving in about ten minutes!"

"Wow, well, what do you know? Not all girls take hours to get ready!"

Ginny nodded, winked, and disappeared into her room. Minutes later, she reemerged dressed in a little black dress that went no lower than the middle of her thighs – which was short, for someone of her height. The dress was strapless, which put much pressure on Ginny to stick her chest out – it was the only thing holding the dress up.

The black heels that adorned her shoes click-clacked as she walked to Malfoy's door. Just before she knocked, however, the door flew open, and Malfoy, dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt, stepped out. Ginny smiled, took his hand, and they apparated.

_Well, I told you it would be short. I'm off to the airport, now!! Love you all! I better have more reviews when I return!!! _


	20. Over Here

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Twenty // Over Here**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

She took them to the back entrance of the restaurant, spotting Vanessa in the large sitting space, putting up posters and letters. She turned around and grinned as her eyes landed of Ginny. She quickly ran over and hugged her, saying, "How are you?"

"Fine. I'm a little scared, but I'm perfectly fine – Malfoy's here. I don't think you've met. Malfoy, this is Vanessa, Ness, this is Draco Malfoy. He's my bodyguard."

They both smiled, nodded, and didn't say saying else. Then, Ginny clapped her hands together and smiled, "So! What can we do around here, Nessa?"

"Well, how about set the cups and dishes on that long table over there while I finish the wall, alright?"

Ginny nodded and was about to do so when Vanessa gasped, "Ew! Ginny, why didn't you put on some earrings? You look like a slut! If you'd added a glam touch of neck-length earrings, it would've looked so amazing! Now, you just look like you've never worn dresses like that before! Here, I'll apparate to my place real quick and get you something."

Ginny nodded, wide-eyed, and approached the table, beginning to set things up with Malfoy's help. When they finished, Malfoy looked up at her, "I'm glad you didn't put on any make up."

Ginny's eyebrows rose, "Why?"

"Because you look natural like this, and beautiful without it. When you put it on, you're just like any other girl in Hollywood – same old, boring Hollywood. It's nice to be out of the ordinary sometimes, don't you agree?"

Ginny grinned, "I suppose so, but don't get your hopes up – my stylist and my manager are coming soon."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and stood, excusing himself to the bathroom.

Soon, Vanessa appeared once more, holding a pair of beautiful silver earrings with diamond set in the bottom few strings. Ginny quickly pulled them on and ran over to a mirror, gasping, "Ohh, these are so gorgeous! Nessa, thank you!"

Her friend nodded, "What about your hair? I know just the way to make it match your look. And your make up. I am sorry I'm being so invasive, but I really think I could make you look better than Gabby could."

Ginny thought for a moment and said, "Well, let's see what you have to offer."

Vanessa grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom, along with an enormous make up kit. Ginny stood in front of the mirror as Vanessa spread her supplies out over the sink, scrambling through it for a brush. She quickly brushed Ginny's long hair and grabbed a sparkly silver scrunchie. Within moments, she had Ginny's hair arranged in a flower-shaped bun and that hung over Ginny's head in an unusual, but beautiful way. Ginny smiled, "That's gorgeous. I'm keeping it."

Vanessa nodded, smiling, and dug for some of her more expensive makeup. She lathered some amazingly smooth make-up onto Ginny's face, neck, chest, and back, and put some shiny powder on her arms, chest, and back. Then, she stared at Ginny closely in the mirror before pulling out mascara. She turned Ginny around away from the mirror and applied it, looking at her face every once in a while. When satisfied, she put it down and grabbed a light pink blush, brushing it onto her friend's cheeks. Then, a little bit of gloss on her lips. She then seemed to be contemplating something, but in the end, she took out a little tube of something and applied it directly from the tube onto Ginny's eyelashes.

Ginny stared at her, unblinking, and said, "What was that?"

Vanessa hushed her and blew onto her eyes lightly. Then, when she was done, she turned Ginny around to face the mirror, whose eyes widened to the size of saucers. There was no eye shadow, eyeliner, or anything heavy there, and all Nessa had done was put some pretty mascara on her eyes to enhance the eyelashes. Then, she left three small, shining droplets of something on the outer corners of both of her eyes. She sparkled in a way that Gabby had never tried.

Ginny smiled into the mirror and realized that to be dramatic, you didn't have to have gigantic black circles around your eyes, all you had to be was extraordinary.

They exited the bathroom once Vanessa had collected her things, and Ginny spotted Malfoy, approaching him, "How does this look?"

He studied her for a moment before murmuring, "It looks pretty good. Unusual, but pretty good." Ginny grinned, curtsying.

All of a sudden, they all heard a click and a large crowd yelling, which stopped within five seconds. Then, Gabby and Ali appeared, looking shocked. They exclaimed, "Ginny, there's got to be more than three hundred people outside, waiting to see you! We barely got through to the front door!"

Ginny laughed, "Why didn't you just go to the back entrance like I told you?"

"Because we forgot! I forgot what street it was on, so I just decided to use the front." Ginny nodded slowly and said, "Well, Ali, any news?"

"Yes, Ginny, Bill called and said that his wife, Fleur, won't be able to make it."

"Will Bill come?"

"Oh, he will, he said he would."

Ginny nodded, and then Gabby said, "I love the way you did your make-up today, Ginny, that's certainly very remarkable. But there's something that you're missing … accessories, you need something on your hands – and I have just the thing."

Within moments, she took out a huge silver ring with black stones in it, and a few silver bracelets and bangles. Ginny pulled the ring onto her left middle finger, and the bracelets onto her left wrist. She lifted her hands and striked a pose, a questioning look on her face. Gabby and Vanessa both nodded, so Ginny brought her hands back down and sat in the nearest chair. Ali said, "Ginny, I took care of the celebrity guest list for you, and nearly one hundred of those are coming tonight."

Vanessa asked casually, "Really? Like who?"

Ali took out a small notebook and began reading off names, "Gisele Bundchen, Ashley Tisdale, Courtney Cox, Katie Holmes, Pink, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Bonnie Wright, Daniel Radcliffe, Nicole Kidman, Jake Gyllenhaal, Kirsten Dunst, Keira Knightley, Adam Brody, Brenda Song, Alyson and Amanda Michalka, Nelly Furtado, JT, Hilary Duff, Gwen Stefani, AnnaSophia Robb, Josh Hutcherson, Cody Linley, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Jennifer Lopez, Penelope Cruz, Jesse McCartney – "

"Alright, alright, alright! You really wet out on a limb there, didn't you?"

Ali grinned, "I actually think it will be more than one hundred – I was surprised when so many people accepted. Ginny is a whole lot more famous than we give her credit for."

Ginny grinned, feeling her earrings dangling back and forth as she dropped her head. Malfoy cleared his throat, "What time is everybody arriving?"

"The celebrities come at about two, and the family probably at one-thirty," Ginny nodded.

"Who's bringing the food and the cake?"

"Well, Hermione said she and Ron would bring some food, Mum's probably in my kitchen, busy making stuff, and Luna should be bringing the cake."

Malfoy nodded and there was a moment of silence as they all sat thinking. Then, Ginny stood up, "Excuse me," and left for the bathrooms.

When she reemerged, she saw Malfoy sitting alone at the table, his elbows on his knees, looking down at the floor. Ali and Gabby were near the windows, decorating, and Vanessa was cleaning the glasses. Ginny came to sit near Malfoy and watched as he sat up slowly, gazing into her eyes steadily. She smiled at him, her eyes never leaving his, and took pride in herself as his mouth spread in a smile as well.

Ginny extended a hand toward him, which he took, and took him to the stage. They sat down, legs hanging off the edge, and she said, "There's something I've been meaning to say to you for some time now. I ... I'm so sorry. About everything … I have been acting very foolish and careless with your feelings, your actions, and your promises. I'm sorry that I ruined our relationship, that I walked all over you, and I'm so sorry that I lost you. I want to know if you'll ever be able to forgive me. If you'll be able to treat me as though I'm not the most horrible human being on this Earth."

"When have I done that?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I just mean, will you be able to … forgive me?"

He cracked a smile, "In case you haven't realized, I have already, Ginny. But I want to clear something up between us – Ginny, we aren't getting back together because of this, alright? It won't work out, and we wouldn't be able to make it work. No matter how much I care about you –"

"We don't have to! But can we just, like, start over? You know, forget what has been between us and just start a new day?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Sure, I suppose. Good luck with that." Ginny grinned and stepped down from the stage as she glanced at her watch, "Come on, let's get going. We have to go outside through the back door, drive out into the city, and then come back as though we were never even here. Mum and everyone should be here by then."

She called for the girls and together, they all climbed into her limo, with Davie as the driver, and drove out. All of a sudden, Ali and Gabby exclaimed, "Oh, Davie! How are you! We missed you!!!"

Ginny scooted toward Malfoy to give them space to sit and talk to him, who scooted back more. Vanessa was staring into her compact mirror, correcting her make-up, and muttered, "Stop, you're shaking the car, girls."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Within about twenty minutes, she noticed the car turning back to The Ivy and sighed, watching Vanessa create a thin line right under her eyes, above the eyelashes, blinking furiously. Then, Vanessa sneezed.

Ginny grinned and glanced back at the window, doing a double take. No less than five hundred people were gathered outside of The Ivy, and the only way to get through them was the thin red carpet on both sides of which were bodyguards and policemen. She saw Fred and George already walking through with their dates, along with Luna and Cody.

Davie stopped the limo beside the guards, and Ginny climbed out, with Malfoy right behind her, and then Ali and Gabby. Vanessa stayed to finish her make up. Davie got out, too, and threw the keys to the valet.

The crowd roared as it spotted Ginny at the beginning of the carpet. Cameras began flashing before she even stepped onto it, and she grinned, making sure to glance at the cameras every once in a while and talk to the fans. The carpet was long, and she saw her brothers a little farther ahead. Ginny began walking, and then Ali stopped her, murmuring, "Take some pictures here and talk to the fans. The reporter in the blue suit over there is someone you definitely want to meet."

Ginny turned her head a little, "Definitely?"

"Definitely."

Ginny nodded and left Malfoy to stand beside the girls. She approached some of the fans, waving, and began signing autographs, walking in the blue-suited man's direction.

Finally, she stopped, smiling at him. He cleared his throat, snapped to the cameraman and began, "Ginny Weasley! How nice to meet you – are you excited to be celebrating your birthday here at the Ivy?"

"Oh, definitely, this is a great place – even though I don't come here a lot – and I'm glad my entire family will be here. And my friends," she answered politely.

"That's great, and I'm sure it isn't often that you get to see them all, what with your demanding job, right?"

"Yes, yes, it's very hard, but I cherish the time that I do spend with them, and that's enough for me."

"Are the rumors true about you beating Hilary Duff out for the role of Olivia in the new movie, _Almost As If_?"

Ginny's eyebrows rose and she shook her head slightly, "No, I have not. As I've said, I probably won't be doing any acting for the next two years. I'd like to try singing, of course, because that's something I feel that I am better at, but, of course, who knows."

The man nodded, "How is your family doing?"

"Oh, they're fine, they're great! It's been a bit chaotic lately, and some things have been going on, but I'm glad to see them all here – even more so now that I know that I'll probably be staying in London for some time."

"We've heard about the charges your previous boss has been dubbed with, has that been sorted out?"

"Yes, it has. I'm not completely sure what the charges were, or where she is right now, but – wait, that information was never given out to the mug – public. How do you know that?"

The man only smiled and cut her off, "Thank you, Ginny!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, pushing the camera away toward the crowd, "If you don't yap now, mate, I'll make you yap at the after party with my friends holding you down."

He turned around, "Well, let's just say, I'm not part of the 'mug-public'. And trust me, this is still part of our interview."

Still holding the camera away, she mouthed, "F you."

The reporter blinked in faux-shock and grinned. Ginny continued on with a few more autographs and then returned to the middle of the carpet, posing for a few pictures. Soon, Hermione walked up beside her and Ginny grinned, wrapping both arms around the girl. Hermione, startled, wrapped her right arm around Ginny's shoulders and her left around Ginny's arms. Together, they faced the cameras and smiled. Ginny blew a kiss to some of the cameras and fans and soon, Hermione followed her lead.

The older girl was dressed in a long, pink dress that gradually turned into burgundy at the bottom. Her curly hair was up in a neat ponytail. Two diamonds were in her ears, and she had magenta eyeliner on. Her whole face had a slightly pink shade, what with the lips and blush and eyes combined, but the girl truly looked beautiful. Whether she was glowing from the fact that she was bearing a child, or just because she looked good, Ginny wouldn't tell.

Since Hermione didn't have to take much more pictures or do interviews, she called Ron over and hand in hand, they continued down the carpet.

As Ginny slowly moved down the carpet herself, a blonde girl came into view, with her smiling eyes and beautiful face, and Ginny held her hands out to her. AnnaSophia rushed over, hugging her, and the two turned, facing the cameras, and smiled.

Soon, the young actress continued on her way, as did Ginny, and before she knew it, Ginny had half the carpet behind her.

After while of signing autographs, she spotted Vanessa walking toward them, waving to the cameras, and taking pictures once in a while. Then, the woman stopped near Ginny and put a hand around her waist – being shorter than the model – and Ginny smiled, one arm on Nessa's shoulders.

It got tiring to her eyes after she didn't blink the first one thousand times that the flashes blinded her, plus it was loud, and she constantly heard, "Ginny! Vanessa! Over here! Ginny! Over here! Smile, Ginny! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! Please, over here!" She couldn't please them all, she couldn't possibly smile at every single camera that was there. However, she tried, she tried sweeping her eyes over crowd as she posed, she tried facing all different directions, since there were cameras on both sides of the carpet, and she tried talking to everyone.

If they were unhappy, it wasn't her fault. Vanessa walked quicker through the carpet, ignoring most of the pleading reporters, but Ginny stayed put. Harry came forward with his girlfriend soon and Ginny posed with him. There was no hush in the crowd at the sight of him, fortunately, because Muggles had no idea who he was.

When Charlie appeared behind her, Ginny posed with him, and then, when no one else was there yet to pose with, Ginny pulled Davie with her to the cameras. He put one arm around her and Ginny smugly smirked into the cameras. She walked a bit farther, her entourage following her, and then posed by herself some more. Malfoy approached her, murmuring, "No pictures with me?"

Ginny grinned and wrapped both arms around him. He put an arm around her shoulders loosely and they stood, smiling at nearly every camera. The reporters were in a frenzy, They all wanted to make a huge deal out of it and not all of their cameramen were ready.

However, they pulled away and the moment was lost. In a few moments, Gisele ran up to her in a golden dress and exclaimed, "I haven't seen you forever!"

Ginny shrieked at seeing her old friend, and they hugged, catching up right there in the middle of the carpet. Soon, the other model loudly said, "Happy birthday, Ginny!" and cameras flashed like crazy.

Then, Adrianna joined them, and together, the three made a tall, solid wall, and posed for the cameras, each of them doing her sexiest Victoria's Secret face. Then they turned 180 degrees and posed for the other side. Adrianna and Gisele said they'd see her inside and went on their way. Ali and Gabby stood quietly, watching Ginny in their matching blue dresses, and she waved them over. They both got on two sides of her and hugged her around the middle. Ginny lifted her hands up and smiled.

Soon, Ginny was approaching the end of the carpet, right near the doors, and the fence was far behind her. Much to Ginny's disappointment, they wouldn't be able to eat outside, first, because of the danger, and second, because the paparazzi and fans took up all the space for the seats. However, Ginny shot a few more pictures with her hands on her hips and walked inside.

She was surprised to see how many people had already gathered at the party – nearly every table was full. She was quickly woven through the crowds by Davie and Malfoy, with Ali and Gabby trailing behind her, and she spotted Hermione at the bar.

She sat beside her best friend and said, "Wow, that was hard."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, I know! How do you handle it? I just wanted to throttle them all! How do they even know my name? They kept yelling for me to go 'over here, over here'. And you deal with this every single day! How do you do it?"

Ginny ordered a cocktail and turned to Hermione, "I just smile and walk. Inside, I'm picturing myself destroying them all with my wand. But, yeah, it gets hard."

Her friend grinned, "But Ron wasn't exactly secretive about grabbing my behind as we were walking into the restaurant. The cameras went crazy."

Ginny laughed, picturing the sight they must have made, and suddenly commented, "You know what I thought was adorable? The fact that you guys match. I thought it was just so cute that you're wearing a pink dress that turns into magenta – just like his tie. You made quite the striking couple. I'm so happy for you, Hermione. Have you told Harry?'

"No, I haven't. I know it's wrong, since he's basically my best friend, other than Ron and you, but I can't bring myself to do it. Remember what happened that Valentine's Day two years ago? He was clearly not on the same page as me. And he still probably isn't."

Ginny shrugged, "If I were you, I would tell him. Instead of tugging on his trust in you. I would want to know if I were him. It's something private for you and it's something he has to know. He was to move on, you know?"

Hermione nodded, "Remember how Ron was furious with him for weeks? Oh, that was horrible, poor Harry. I'm glad they sorted this whole ordeal out, because they're best friends. You know, I want them to stay that way."

Ginny nodded, finishing her drink, and said, "I'll catch you later."

Couples were already gathering on the floor dancing to the slow song, and Ginny wanted to find Malfoy.

She spotted Harry and Morgan dancing in the corner, and thought it looked quite like love. She approached Malfoy's tall form by the snack table and lightly touched his elbow. He turned, holding a cup of orange juice, and watched her. Ginny tilted her head toward the dance floor and he smirked, putting his juice down.

Together, they walked hand in hand to the middle of the floor and began dancing. She noticed some paparazzi lurking in the corners and was absolutely sure that they'd spot her, walk over, and start taking pictures of them.

Ginny pressed herself to Malfoy, not bothering with the traditional hand on shoulder, hand on waist, hand in hand. She wrapped two arms around his middle and pressed her cheek against his chest as they turned with the music. Malfoy let his arms fall loosely on her lower back. Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, feeling warm and fuzzy at the closeness between them and the thought that Malfoy wasn't protesting too much.

When she opened her eyes again, she spotted Ron and Hermione dancing right next to them, talking, and her eyes drifted lower. Ron was holding her sides gently, rubbing his thumbs on her stomach, and Hermione's arms were both on his shoulders. He was a little less than a foot taller than her, so her had to lean down to talk to her, but she was making just as much effort by standing on the toes of her shoes, and she was pressing herself awfully close to him.

Ginny smiled and lifted her head, "Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel anything for me anymore?"

"No, I never denied that, but I will not pursue the feelings, because … because, Ginny, I need to have some self respect, alright? I don't want to put my time into this again if all you'll do is waste it."

"But I won't waste it! I swear, I will never do what I did again, I will never act so selfishly! Please, just give me a chance!"

Malfoy sighed, looking over her head, and said, "Ginny … do we really have to do this here?"

"Why not? We have the privacy of out own three square feet, nobody's listening to us, nobody's doing anything! It's the perfect time, when we can talk freely."

"No, Ginny. We'll talk at home."

Ginny huffed and looked away over his shoulder. He nudged her with one hand and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He leaned forward, concern shining in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I – I don't know!" Ginny wailed quietly, letting her head fall to his shoulder, blinking rapidly. The tears went away, fortunately, and Ginny was glad she wouldn't have to fix her make-up.

Malfoy wrapped his arms tighter around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Thankfully, no paparazzi were around, and Hermione smiled at him when she saw them. He bowed his head and put his cheek on Ginny's head.

_Hey guys! I'm back! I started writing this on 7.7.07, just so you know, and man, how cool is that? It wasn't my greatest day, and I forgot to make a wish, but I definitely got some sleep. Man, the jet lag is really hard._

_This is a medium length chappie and I want you all to review as much as possible. Did you notice? My first chapter worth nine pages without one scene change! That's truly amazing. I am not, unfortunately, back for good, cuz I'll be leaving near the middle of July, but I'll get on whenever possible to update. My rules have changed, sorry, and I will be updating every __**three**__ days instead of two. Just so we're clear on that._

_Well, it's nearly three in the morning and I'm sitting here, typing, so … I'm gonna go sleep. Good night, sweet dreams, REVIEW._

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW._


	21. Let's Go Home

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Twenty-One // Let's Go Home**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_I meant to say this in the previous chapter, but I have never personally been inside The Ivy. So if I get some physical descriptions wrong, please excuse me, those of you from LA. Enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's a bit short._

Pretty soon, Ginny pulled away from Malfoy and smiled. He turned his concerned gaze on her once more and watched as she shook her head and murmured, "I'd better go and please some of those photographers, then, huh?"

He grinned and let go of her hand. He stepped away from her and allowed her to walk away toward the snack table. As Ginny poured herself some water, she blinked against the white flashes that erupted from around the room. She glanced up, smiling at the camera lenses that had surrounded her and took a swig of her drink. Finally, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she put the cup down and broke through the circle of photographers to walk toward the seats in the back of the restaurant. Lavender and Parvati, who were both sitting at one table, girlishly called her over and she approached them.

They were sitting in a shadowed part of the restaurant, and Ginny was thankful, because people wouldn't see her and would finally leave her alone. She chatted with the girls a bit as they sipped some whiskey, and then continued on her way about the party, talking to as many people as she could.

While she was looking around, a tall man walked up to her – one she'd never met before – and asked her for a dance. The band had just begun playing a slow song, and Ginny accepted.

They walked onto the floor together and she took his hand, putting one arm on his shoulder. They began moving to the music, and before Ginny knew it, he'd danced them over to a very secluded area of the floor. She looked around sharply and felt his breath near her ear. She froze.

"If you don't do as I say, I swear I will kill you. Walk to the bathroom and put on a happy face, lass. You wouldn't want to disappoint all these photographers, would you?"

Ginny looked up at him, eyes wide, and nodded uneasily. Then, she allowed him to grip her wrist as they walked to the bathrooms together. They ran into a few of her friends, to whom she smiled each time, and finally got to the restrooms. The man shut the door, locked it with a few spells, and silenced it with his wand. Then, he turned to her and grinned a malicious grin as he approached her.

Ginny trembled with fear when he tucked his wand into his back pocket and put two hands around her face. She stared into his blue eyes and shut her own tightly, wishing Draco were there. When she opened her eyes, his eerie grin had widened and he began lowering his hands down her body. His fingers stopped at the bottom of her dress and he running his hands under it.

Ginny squealed and attempted to squirm out of his reach, but he was faster. He had her pinned against the wall within seconds, a vicious look on his face. Ginny shut her eyes as his hand came down across her face and a loud smack echoed throughout the stalls. Her head was thrown to the side and she nearly felt herself lose consciousness, her cheek stinging like a burn. She hissed when she turned back to face him, and angry glow in her eyes.

This seemed to have pleased him, because he grinned again, his thick cheeks widening. He pulled her dress down and let it bunch up around her ankles. Her breathing quickened as she tried to escape his eager hands, scrunching her face up helplessly, still trying to fight him with her hands against his chest. In a way, she was worried about fighting him, because she knew if he got angry, he'd only be crueler, but she didn't want to go down without a fight, either.

He pushed her hands away, muttering under his breath, and suddenly, her hands were glued away from her against the wall. She struggled against the spell for a moment before grimacing and dropping her head. Her captor was already running his hands over her naked skin, sucking at the skin on her neck, and Ginny was struggling with all she had.

He pulled back and hit her again, and she actually felt like the skin on her cheek had burst from the impact. She was proved correct when she felt blood trickle by her mouth, salty and sour to her lips. The large man began pulling her modest underwear down as he hissed, "Keep trying to escape, girl, you won't be able to. Aren't you just enjoying this?"

Ginny's face took on a disgusted look as her heart began pounding in her ears and her underwear bunched up by her ankles on top of the dress. Ginny couldn't hold it in as a weep escaped her mouth. The man in front of her chuckled at her struggling and went on to begin undressing himself.

However, within moments, a loud crash resounded throughout the restroom and he turned, looking at the door. Draco and Vanessa were standing on top of it, after having taken it off its hinges. Ginny nearly melted with relief as Vanessa sent an Expelliarmus at him, stupefied him, and he froze, arms still on Ginny, and fell back onto the tile floor. Malfoy rushed toward a naked Ginny, whose tears were coursing down her face, as Vanessa put the door back up and locked it so no one from the party would be able to get in.

Malfoy muttered the spell to release her and embraced her, covering her with his arms, pressing her close to him. Ginny brought her own arms around his waist and sobbed into his shoulder. She shivered, feeling cold and naked - which she was – and Malfoy tightened his arms around her thin body.

Vanessa approached them and muttered a few spells, and within moments, Ginny's clothes were back on her. Vanessa pulled her away from Malfoy's arms and asked, "Did he rape you?"

Ginny shook her head, feeling her cheek sting as she cracked open the busted skin on her cheek again. Vanessa ran over to the sink and grabbed a tissue, wetting it, as Malfoy took Ginny's face into his hands and kissed her briefly, before Vanessa jerked him away, giving him a look, and wiping the blood off of Ginny's face. Draco quickly disguised the bruises with a charm and removed the ruined make-up.

Ginny allowed one last, loud sob before burying her face in her hands. Within seconds, she felt a pair of strong, warm hands envelop her. Ginny allowed herself to calm under his protection and pulled away, watching the frozen body on the floor.

Malfoy's gaze caught hers and he asked, "What did he do to you?"

Ginny sniffled, "Nothing extreme. He hit me twice, that's why my cheek was – and he took all of my clothes off. But he didn't rape me, thank Merlin. I don't know how I'd feel if he had. You came at the … perfect time."

Malfoy smoothed her bangs out of her eyes gently and nodded. Ginny's eyes, once again, slid over to the lifeless body beside them on the floor and pursed her lips.

Malfoy saw her line of thinking and kicked the body for good measure. Then, he picked him up and they exited the bathroom. However, they didn't expect to see the sight that awaited them there.

A dozen photographers were gathered at the bathroom door, flashing away as soon as the door opened. Malfoy, still carrying the limp body, stepped in front of Ginny, guarding her from the cameras. Ginny put an arm on his waist, wanting to make sure he wouldn't stray far from her. Quickly, they escaped to the kitchens, thanks to Vanessa's planning, and Ron, Harry, Hermione, and her parents were already there, waiting. They rushed at her in a wild stampede, mainly her mum, and asked questions.

Ginny lightly brushed them off with curt answers and backed up against Malfoy. He didn't make any move to hug her, but he didn't push her off either, unsure of what her motives were. Ginny looked down and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist.

When she looked up, she saw that something in Ron's eyes had changed when he saw her do it, something acceptant, and she smiled at him. Arthur and Molly were currently shooting spells at the body Malfoy had thrown onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Ginny turned fully around and wrapped her other arm around Malfoy, digging her face into his shoulder, and he understood her mood, leading them a little ways from her family and turning his back on them. He cuddled her as well, a small smile on his face.

&&&&&&&

Later, when Aurors had arrived on the scene and taken the man with them, Ginny and Draco emerged from the kitchens and returned to the party, along with her friends and family. Arthur stayed behind, making sure with the Aurors that the rapist would be taken good care of, and Draco smiled as he heard him directing the men.

Vanessa was waiting outside, and together, she, Harry, Ron, and Draco guarded Ginny from the attendees and paparazzi as they walked through the party toward some guarded tables in the back (apparently, Vanessa had already ordered some bodyguards to come inside the restaurant.)

Ginny sat down with her family and put her head on her arms, sighing. She felt Malfoy's arm moving absently on her back and smiled – she couldn't help it – Malfoy had literally saved her. She was more thankful to him than she could voice, but at the same time, she couldn't help but think that Malfoy was visibly closer to her now.

Hermione's kind voice ripped through the silence at the table, "Ginny, will you be able to go out there and continue with the party? If not, you should just leave and have your double stay here."

Ginny lifted her head, "No, I can't ask my double to fill in at my birthday party! I guess I'll have to keep partying, but oh, Merlin, the reporters must be having a field day! They saw me and Draco exiting the bathroom with somebody's body. Who knows what they'll think up for their articles?"

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry. Nobody else saw you, and nobody will believe what the reporters write. It's too odd to seem real."

Ginny grinned, wincing as her bruises were stressed on and lay her head back down, groaning. Malfoy tugged at her arms, murmuring, "Come on, we'll ask for a slow dance and we'll slow dance for the cameras. You can just lean your head on me and not look at them. Ginny? Come on, you can do it."

Ginny groaned and stood, allowing him to lead her to the DJ. While he requested a good slow song, Ginny leaned her forehead on his shoulder. Then, he took them to the center of the floor and took her hand, putting his other on her lower back. Ginny melted into him and put her right cheek against his left shoulder, gazing out over the stars and guest fans in the room.

Her own arm had snaked around his waist under his jacket and was slowly rubbing small circles on his back. He smiled against her hair and closed his eyes. The music led them through the dance quietly and a few paparazzi had approached, taking some not-so-secretive photos of them.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned her head so she was facing Malfoy's shoulder. A few more flashes came and then it was quiet. Ginny lifted her head and a blinding flash suddenly came from right in front of her. The photographer cackled in a disturbing way and disappeared. Ginny's jaw dropped and she looked at Malfoy, who was grinning. "He got you, there."

Ginny smirked, "But it was unfair, you have to admit." With that, she placed her chin on his shoulder, watching out over the couples dancing around them. Ron was sitting in a distant corner with Hermione, looking at her, and their eyes met. Ginny raised her eyebrows and watched him. Finally, he nodded and smiled at her. Ginny grinned and put her cheek back on Malfoy's shoulder.

She felt his lips move by her ear and she shivered. "Do you want to go home?"

Ginny raised her head and spoke into his ear, "Yes."

When the song ended, he took her hand and they exited through the back door and climbed into their limo. Inside, Ginny greeted her old driver and closed the connecting window. Then, she spread out on the seat and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it, Malfoy was waking her – with his lips. His mouth moved gently over hers and Ginny never wanted the moment to end. Her mind was still fuzzy with sleep, but she extended a hand and put it on the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Her tongue probed his lips and he gave in, letting her run her tongue over his teeth and lips.

He grunted and pulled a little away, but his lips were still suspended above hers, "Let's do this inside."

She nodded, her hand still on his neck, and stood, following him out of the car slowly. As the limo drove away, Malfoy looked around and apparated them into the flat and put up a dozen of wards.

Ginny sighed and connected their lips again and wound her arms tightly around his neck. His wand clattered to the floor, lying forgotten.

_Hey. Alright, so, you__** will**__ find out more about that mystery reporter, and the story will be uncovered soon. REVIEW if you value your life. __Heehee._

_Anyway, replies to your reviews – _

_lightcard – yeah, thank you, even though ill only update once again before I leave, if even that. sorry!_

_Dracoginnylover24 – thanks! so glad to know you appreciate the story! i hope this chapter didn't disappoint you or leave you unsatisfied._

_xfinishedinadayx – i'm glad you came up with a good question, because that's a great point. however, you must realize that in order to make the fanfic have the effect it should have, i have made her character different. i will only be gone for a week, so nobody get cardiac arrest! haha. _

_CaptainCarrotCactus – true, but it's only a week, so don't worry, ill be back soon to update once more! how's this for some D/G?_

_darkroses2992 – true, true, and that's sort of the mood I wanted to set for these few chapters. enjoy the chapter!_

_padfootedmoony – i'm so glad at least __**someone**__ noticed! indeed, you can expect more on that story later. keep reviewing!_

_**REVIEW. NOW. OR BE DESTROYED BY MY MINIONS. MWAHAHAHA. **_


	22. Sue Him

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Two // Sue Him!**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

After a long time of snogging – and more – Ginny and Malfoy collapsed on her bed, breathing heavily and watching each other. Malfoy let his eyes fall closed and a small smile came over Ginny's face as she watched him drift off. They were still clothed, but Ginny's dress had been wrinkled and Draco's shirt had been ripped off. Now, he was asleep in nothing but his slacks and socks.

The lean woman next to him ran her hands slowly up and down his chest, and her breathing slowed.

The following morning, Ginny awoke at around eleven, covered with a thick blanket and a warm arm. Malfoy was draped over her, his face against her neck, his arm over her stomach, and his leg pressing against hers. Ginny was on her back, and as she awoke slowly, she let her eyes travel over the high ceiling. His breathing was even in her ear, and for all Ginny knew, he was still asleep, but before she could even blink, his arm around her tightened and he grumbled, "Don't leave."

Ginny smiled, brushing a hand through his silky hair, and murmured, "I won't."

They lay there like that for a few more moments, just breathing, before Malfoy turned onto his side slightly, arching into Ginny, and yawned. Right as he was closing his mouth, Ginny stuck a finger between his lips and felt his sharp teeth close around it. He yelped, parting his lips, staring at her finger, eyes crossed slightly, and Ginny giggled, scratching his clean-shaven cheek slowly with it.

Malfoy's face broke into a rare smile and he kissed the back of her hand, trailing wet kisses up her arm and finally reaching her mouth. Instead of doing what she wanted him to do, which was kiss her lips, he kissed the corner of her mouth and then the other, alternating. Before he could continue, Ginny's phone rang loudly and she groaned, rolling out of bed and flipped it open, snapping, "What?"

Ali's voice on the other end said, "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry about calling so early! But I have an important issue I need to discuss with you. I received a call from a few of your bosses, and they complained about the constant rumors about you dating someone different each time and they say it's a bad representation of their brand name. They have ordered me to talk this over with you, which means you have to stick with one guy from now on. They don't want to hear about your escapades, as they called it, with four guys, they want a steady woman with a job and a good relationship. Ginny, this is urgent because you have to make an appearance in public today with one steady guy or they'll cancel the contract."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Shit!"

"I know, I know, I asked them to go a little easier, since they hadn't made any reprimands before, and they said that they had other models lined up at their doors to take your place, so they're not exactly worried. You have to go to a park or a store or somewhere with Malfoy today – as quickly as possible – and stop the developing rumors."

Ginny lay back onto her pillow, glad that Malfoy hadn't encircled her again, but rather stayed on his side of the bed and listened quietly. Ginny said, "Why him?"

"Ginny, come on, you have to take this seriously. If you take someone else, you'll just be wasting more time."

"But why him?"

"Because you're together?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, I saw you at your party, you're obviously an item."

Ginny grinned, answering, "All right, fine. How soon does it have to be done?"

"By dinner."

"How soon can you alert the media?"

"I can do it now if you want, all I have to do is call some photographers."

"Do we have to act all couple-y and hug and kiss and talk mushy?"

"No, but act like the couple that you _are_ if any of them approach you."

Ginny sighed, "Okay, will do. Thanks, Ali. I'll see you later."

After she hung up, she looked at Malfoy's curious face and said, "That was Ali. Apparently, some of my bosses aren't happy with the rumors flying that I'm dating four different guys and they want me to settle them. You and I have to make a public appearance together today, preferably now. You think you can do it?"

His gray eyes pierced hers for a moment before he said, "Sure, why not?"

"You want to do it now? Just get dressed and we'll take a walk down to the Victoria Place Shopping Centre or something."

Malfoy shrugged, "Okay."

As he rolled out of the bed – still half naked, but not in his slacks anymore, Ginny looked down at herself and realized in horror that she was wearing nothing but her panties. Right before he stepped out of the door, Ginny called, "Um, Malfoy? We didn't do anything, did we?"

He turned back, smirking, "I can't really remember, we were so drunk …"

In a second, he ducked as a perfectly aimed shoe flew toward his head. "You wanker! I'm serious!"

He chuckled, "No, Ginny, no, we didn't have sex."

The girl on the bed across from him blushed furiously and he smirked again, "Why? Disappointed?"

She threw the other shoe and he scurried out of the door, smirking all the while.

&&&&&&&

Ginny pulled on a large blue off-the shoulder sweater and a pair of black leggings, which were covered to her thighs by the sweater, and pulled the top half of her hair into a small bun. She brushed a tube of lip-gloss over her mouth and grinned into her mirror as she stepped into her black flats. Glancing once more into her vanity, Ginny raised her phone to her ear and called Ali, "Hey. Did you alert some photographers?"

"Not yet. Where will you be?"

"I think we'll take a walk down to the Shopping Centre, enter a few shops and walk back. Who knows, maybe we'll come up with something else after that."

"Yes, indeed. Have fun Ginny, I'll go ahead and call some people now!"

Ginny hung up, stuffing the cell phone into her large sweater pocket and walked to Malfoy's door, knocking. When he didn't answer, Ginny slowly opened the door and looked in. Malfoy was, at that moment, exiting his bathroom, dressed in a thin shirt and loose-fitting jeans. He smiled at her and approached his dresser, pulling out a leather watch and stuffing his wand into his back pocket.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What could you possibly need that for?"

"Hey, you never know what might happen!"

With that, he grabbed her hand and they descended the stairs together. Ginny found her mum, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in the kitchen, talking. When they saw the couple enter together, Hermione cleared her throat, "Ginny, are you alright?"

The girl nodded and squeezed Malfoy's hand slightly, saying, "Malfoy and I are going to take a walk around the city, okay? I'll see you guys later tonight."

She pulled them out of the door, where she was met by two paparazzi that snapped away immediately as she strutted down the walkway from her flat. They threw questions at her, like "Ginny, are you and Draco together?"

"Ginny, Ginny, how do you feel about the articles published in the magazines?"

"Ginny, how long have you and your bodyguard been together?"

However, the two continued walking, ignoring them, holding hands. Soon, the photographers dissipated and Ginny and Malfoy walked in peace for a few blocks. As they came near the shopping place, a group of about ten or fifteen paparazzi began to appear, snapping photos of them as they walked through the grounds.

Ginny smiled, glancing at a few cameras now and then, and Malfoy simply walked, looking down and ignoring their screaming and questioning. As soon as they stepped through the doors, Ginny looked up at him and he smiled warmly at her. His pale blond eyebrow arched as a few screaming fans wove their way toward them, extending notepads and posters, begging for autographs.

Ginny pulled her hand gently out of Malfoy's grasp and signed her name for everyone that asked, smiling when they pulled out their cameras. Malfoy stepped a little ways away when she posed with her fans, but stayed close enough to keep her out of harm's way. Finally, the fans scattered, and they were on their way to a few shops. Ginny bought herself a few shirts and jackets, and then led them into a bookstore.

In a narrow aisle, Ginny grabbed a magazine with her face on it and began reading. On the fourth page, the headline read _Ginny Weasley Raped_.

Her eyes widened in horror as the author went on to describe the gory details of what had happened in the bathroom the night before. He had even written about what she and Malfoy had done when they got home!

Malfoy looked just as shocked as he read over her shoulder and Ginny flipped open her phone, dialing Ali.

After explaining the situation and her utter humiliation and indignation, she demanded some legal action.

"I want to know who this reporter is, how they know everything, and I want them sued! He either stalked me or he was somewhere in the bathroom, and he didn't even help me! Find out who wrote this immediately and start a lawsuit! Do you know any lawyers other than Dorothy? I think I might need a few."

Ali agreed and promised to call when she had some news. Ginny threw the magazine back onto the rack and turned to Malfoy, shaking her head angrily, and he pulled her in for a hug, resting his head against her temple. Quickly, she calmed down and pulled away, pasting a smile onto her face. They walked out of the bookstore, ignoring the hushed whispers and smiles of the random Muggles around them.

They exited the mall and a few blinding flashes clicked as they walked through the streets, Malfoy's arm around her shoulders, Ginny leaning into him. Most of the reporters followed them for a long time, but Ginny didn't pull away from Malfoy as they talked quietly.

"Remember that reporter at the party, the one that knew about Maria? For some reason, Ali wanted him to interview me, she told me he was important. I need to ask her about that."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that – that guy was more than a little suspicious – why don't you call her now?"

"Oh, it's fine, I'll wait until she calls me back about some lawyers."

_Review!!_

_Okay, so sorry for the shortness and lateness of the chapter, but I've been busy reading the last Harry Potter book, and it is AMAZING!! __**This is very important!!:**_

_From now, I'll be basing some of my plot on what happened in the book, so there will be spoilers. If you do not want to read further because of that, feel free not to, although I really hope you read it soon! I'd love to tell you why I'm elated right now, but I don't want to spoil anything, but I will anyway. __**WATCH OUT, SPOILER FOLLOWS!!!! DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE BOOK!!!**_

_You still reading? _

_I'm serious, people, spoiler ahead, don't read unless you HAVE to!!_

_My Drakkie isn't a Death Eater anymore!! Wee! I'm ecstatic, because this makes for such a big choice of plots!! You have no idea how overjoyed I am, and even though I won't follow by the last chapter of the book, because that's simply not how I roll, I will follow by her interpretation of his changed character. Yayyy!! ;)_


	23. With My Hand

**SEDUCiNG A MODEL**

**Chapter Twenty-Three // With My Hand**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing except my plot and additional characters.**

**PG-13, but may become NC-17**

**Ginny // Draco**

_Hey dudes and/or dudettes! I am __**incredibly**__ sorry for the long wait, it was very much uncalled for and irresponsible._

_However, I've been preoccupied with studies this last month, and before that, I was over-thinking my writing styles. I understand how weird that must sound, but I was just generally musing about what I've been publishing on here, and it's all explained more thoroughly in my new fic, "Imprints."_

_Please check that out, not only for the note, but because it's a new story as well, and I'd like as much response as I can get._

_I will try to update more consistently now, but keep in mind that this might be a difficult year for that. However, like I said, I will do my best. Please continue to come here for updates, and __**please, please, please, please, please,**__ continue to review._

Ten minutes later, Ali called back to Ginny's cell phone, and Ginny picked up, ignoring the hushed whispers of the paparazzi that were still following her. She wrapped one arm around Malfoy's waist, clutching his jacket tightly, and said, "Hello?"

"Ginny?" Ali answered on the other end. "I found three lawyers, but only one of them was willing to try your case. Her name is Estelle Jasper, and she's worked on the Morrel v. Jamison case, as well as the Davidson v. Thompson. Remember her from that show we saw on TV? Anyway, she's already started looking into the issue, and she's talking to the editors of the magazine at the moment. I'll text her number to you, and you can keep in touch with her for now, alright?"

"That's great! Thanks, Ali!"

"Oh, and how is it going with the photographers?"

"Um, great, it's fine! A bit over the top, but I'm used to it. Will it be enough, or do you want us to give them more?"

"I'm not sure. How long have you been outside?"

"About twenty minutes, counting the walk from my place."

"Give them some more time, just so that they have enough stocked up for a year. Go to the park or something."

"Great. Thanks, Ali, I'll call you later."

Ginny snapped her phone shut and pushed it into her purse. She looked up at her boyfriend and said, "Mind if we take a walk at the park?"

He shrugged, a sneer evident on his face, "Fine by me. I've been thinking – "

"Well, that's a new one. Was it hard, Malfoy?"

"Weasley, shut up. I think it would be nice to never ever do this again." Ignoring her wide eyes, he snarled, " Starting tomorrow, you can walk around the city by yourself. I do not find this entertaining at all. My eyes hurt from all the flashes, and I do not like the attention. You shop by yourself, or hire David again, but I'm never walking around with you again."

Ginny pinched his back and laughed, earning more flashes from the cameras. She realized that some of them were wizard cameras, which were recording her motions, and her smile faltered. Then, she turned her face to his and murmured, "Kiss me."

His brow furrowed and he drawled, "Why in hell would I do that?"

"Because you love me and you want to make me happy? Or because if we do, we don't have to go to the park. It should suit them fine."

He leaned forward until his lips were millimeters apart from hers and muttered, "And if I don't? Do we get to enjoy their very pleasant company fro thirty more minutes? Shit, Weasley, one of us should really look to where we are going. I swear, if I walk into a stop sight, I will break it off for good."

Ginny grinned and closed the space separating them, pressing her lips gently to his. The kiss lasted all of three seconds, after which she turned back around and they continued to her flat.

&&&&&&&

The next few weeks passed by without much event, although the conflict with the magazine was slowly being sorted out. One day, Ginny called Estelle, and the woman picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi! This is Ginny Weasley. I believe I am part of one of your cases – Weasley versus _The Tumbler_? I was just calling to check up on how everything is going."

Estelle answered, "Oh, Ginny! Hello! I'd been meaning to call you, but I don't have your number, and I haven't been able to reach Ali. I have some news – we know who the author of the article is, and I've been making deals with him all week. His name is Peter Jenkins, and he's a Squib. It seems that he will not give up his sources willingly. I'll try other tactics, and if worse comes to worst, I'll bring you in as well as a damn difficult lawsuit."

"That's great! Should I meet with you or anything? I don't really know how these things work."

Estelle laughed, "Oh, well then, I can imagine how clueless you must be! No, a meeting is not necessary, but if I need you for any reason, I won't hesitate to call. Is that all right?"

Ginny nodded vigorously, "Perfect! Thanks for everything! Have a good day!"

Swiftly, Ginny stood and exited her bedroom, "Draco?"

He called from the kitchen, "Yes?"

"I just talked to Estelle, and she says she's been making deals with the author of the article. I can't believe this thing is taking so long! I wasn't that article erased out of History, because dear lord, this is the last thing I need right now!"

He hummed his agreement, continuing to cut up tomatoes for his salad. Ginny came up behind him, wrapping two arms around his waist, and placed her cheek against his shoulder blades. "Are you Ok?"

He looked up, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Ginny, have you already taken your dress to the Dry Cleaner's?"

"What dress?"

"The one you wore for your birthday party thing. The black one?"

"Oh, no, I haven't. Why?"

"Could you bring it to me for a moment?"

Ginny shrugged, startled, and murmured, "Sure thing, one s-second."

When she brought it back to him, Draco was wiping his hands on a kitchen towel and looked up as she approached. He took the black material from her hands and began searching it with his fingers. Ginny stared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for – aha!" His hands stopped by the top of the dress, which she recognized to be the side beside her armpit. For a moment, he seemed to struggle, and then he wrenched a small, black microphone from it. Ginny stared in wonder as he pulled out his wand and muttered, "Muffliato."

Then, he looked up at her, "This is a muggle bug. He's been using it to listen to everything that's been going on within ten metres' distance of it."

Ginny's jaw dropped and she searched his eyes, shocked. "Shit! This entire time? I want to obliterate that damned thing! Gimme your wand, Malfoy!"

"No, we need to turn this in to Estelle. It's not for us to destroy."

"But Draco, I don't doubt that he installed some sort of recording device inside it – do you really want Estelle and everyone in her department to overhear what we did the night of the party?"

He shrugged, "I don't regret anything. If you want, we could erase what it has recorded, but I don't know if that would be wise."

"Why not? It isn't something they really need, because the owner would be engraved into it anyhow, with or without the records. Just erase it already!"

He shrugged, studied her for one last moment, and then waved his wand, tapping the bug with it. Ginny gave a brief sigh of relief and wrenched the device from his fingers viciously, studying it.

Malfoy snorted and pulled her to him, kissing her temple sweetly. Ginny wrapped her own arms around him as well and laughed, "At least we've gotten to the bottom of one problem."

&&&&&&&

"All right, Ginny, you're on in five!"

Ginny quickly mussed her hair a bit and flipped it over her shoulders. Back straight, she walked out onto the sparkly runway, strutting to the middle. There, she stopped and turned once, letting her eyes travel over the audience from under lowered lashes. Cameras flashed her way over and over, and she was quite ready to huff and shout at them all to quit it, but she bit the insides of her cheeks (a sight which she knew many males to enjoy, including Malfoy) and continued walking. Malfoy had decided not to attend tonight's show – they had agreed that the other day's walk around the city was publicity enough.

Finally, Ginny threw a sultry look over her shoulder at the cameras and walked back, swinging her hips as much as she saw possible. Back inside the dressing room, Ginny threw off the swimsuit she'd been wearing and pulled on a new one, a tiny black one, with little orange harts all over it. She noticed that part of it was transparent, right smack dab in the middle of each breast, and blushed crimson, trying to pretend she hadn't.

_Dear Merlin, what will Mum and Dad think? What will Ron think? I already know what Draco will think,_ she though with a small smile.

The make-up artist quickly wiped the foundation off of her face and redrew the lines over Ginny's eyes, only in different colors. Then, she pulled Ginny's hair up into a large net and let a few locks hang into Ginny's eyes. She also rubbed shiny lotion all over Ginny's skin, making it shimmer prettily.

Ginny stood from the chair and walked toward the line forming by the curtains.

This was the Milan fashion week, and Ginny needn't be told twice how important it was. Half the photographers in Europe had gathered in the hall, but no matter how many people Ginny heard, she wasn't nervous in the least. A little squeak behind her told her that Marissa Stefan was having trouble saying the same for herself.

Ginny turned, "Come on, Riss, we've rehearsed this millions of times before. You know where to walk, how to move, and which way to look. You're a supermodel, for Mer-God's sakes!" Ginny barely covered her little slip up, realizing none too late that this was a Muggle show. "Stop worrying your lip, you messed up the color."

Marissa immediately pouted, eyes darting around the backstage anxiously. Ginny took her hand, "Come on. Breathe in. It'll be fine. We only have three more rounds to go. Stand still."

Ginny corrected the girl's short tresses and put both hands on her shoulders, "You've done this before. Your entire family is out there, rooting for you. What are you worried about?"

Marissa shrugged, "This is the first time my boyfriend's watching me."

Understanding dawned on Ginny's face and then changed into a sly smile. "Indeed?"

Marissa looked sheepish for a moment before Ginny purred, "And look at what you're wearing. Now, this is a predicament, is it not?"

Marissa glanced down at her enticing maroon lingerie set and looked back at Ginny, a small grin on her face, "Oh, well. What can we do about it?"

Ginny laughed, "That-a-girl! Now, put on a smile for me and let's do what we do best – make men drool."

Marissa chuckled and together, they walked out, side by side, as planned, and stopped by the middle of the way. Together, they blew kisses to the audience and then continued on, one hand on hip, and turned back with an exaggerated twist of the behind.

&&&&&&&

Ginny sighed loudly and slapped her book shut. Malfoy was sitting on the other end of the couch, laptop in front of him. If her heard her, he did not show it, and Ginny sighed again, louder. After the third time, he turned to her aggravatedly and snapped, "What."

Ginny smiled sweetly and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Not you, until about a moment ago, and even that wasn't of my own free will."

Ginny pouted and cast him her best come-hither look. He smirked and shook his head, turning back to the bright screen. Ginny stood, walking around behind the couch, and looked over his shoulder, gasping.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?"

"Looking at the pictures from your show last week. I wasn't there to enjoy it thoroughly, so here I am now, searching through your fansites to find the ones where your gorgeous ass is displayed the best."

Ginny smacked him on the shoulder, huffing, and said, "If you wanted to see my ass, you could have just asked."

He turned to her slightly and connected their lips in a warm kiss. Ginny sighed into his mouth before pulling away and chiming, "But you didn't, so don't expect to see it anytime soon!"

With that, she turned to flee from the room. But his low, musical voice called after her, "What a pity. Do you realize what this means? I may have to resort to other forms of entertainment soon."

Ginny blanched, eyes widening, and turned. He kept his face straight for as long as he could before it broke into a genuine smile and her beckoned her over. "You know I'd never go as far as to do that, Weasley, what are you so worried about?"

Ginny sat limply next to him and shrugged, "Look, I know we never really talked about this, but I really am sorry that – you know – I haven't ever let us go farther – "

"Ginny, Ginny, look at me."

She did.

He gazed deeply into her eyes and murmured, "I've already told you many times, it's fine. It's a change from what I'm used to, and I enjoy it. Stop worrying."

Ginny almost smiled at him in gratitude. Almost. Because before she could he continued, in a different voice, "Besides, with my hand, I never really need a flat surface around."

Ginny smacked him painfully across the arm and stood, striding purposefully out of the room, ignoring his comical laughter.

&&&&&&&

Hermione called several days later, "Ginny! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Hermione, happy birthday! I haven't seen you in weeks! I tried calling you, but you were always away."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's been a hectic time at work. However, we will probably see each other next weekend, because I'm hosting my own birthday party at the movies! It will be a major thing, since I'm inviting half of Hogwarts, and they've reserved an entire theatre just for us. Do you think you could come?"

"Certainly! When and where will it be?"

"It's at the Groton Cinema 6, at seven-thirty. Bring Malfoy, this is a movie he should enjoy."

Ginny giggled, "Really? I'll tell him about it."

"All right, well, Ginny, until then, right? Or are you going to the premiere of _Becoming Jane_?"

"What? Is that a movie? Is it good?"

"Fairly so. You should check it out."

"Well, perhaps I should. It's been nearly a month since I did a public event. Would you like to accompany me there?"

"Oh," Hermione chuckled, "I'd love to! Let's make it a double date, then! You, me, Ron, and Malfoy. Will you call me when you find out the date?"

"I definitely will. In fact, I'll contact you tomorrow, all right?"

"Just perfect. See you then."

"All right. Bye, 'Mione."

_Review, Review, Review, bxtches!!!_

_Just kidding, I love you guys._

_Anyway, I really hope you read my author's note at the top, it was important._

_Until next update, which, hopefully, will be soon._


End file.
